Harry, ayúdame por favor!
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Ocho años desde la caída de Voldemort, Ron tiene secuelas de la Guerra mágica y necesita una rápida solución, no sabe qué hacer, pero por amor... cualquier cosa. Pasen y dejen reviews. Terminado!
1. Mis miedos

Hola!!.

Bienvenidos a mi fic. Esta es la segunda historia que subo, pero esta será de varios capítulos.

La historia narra un problema de Ron y los miedos de este a perder a Hermione, pero el amor siempre ha sido muy fuerte y una persona enamorada hace grandes sacrificios, ya verán cuál es el problema de Ron y cuál será su sacrificio.

Ojalá les guste

Un Beso

Disfruten la lectura.

**1. Mis miedos.**

Ya han pasado casi ocho desde que Harry logró acabar con Voldemort, ahora llevamos todos una vida tranquila, la vida que siempre mi amigo debió tener, pero no es de él de quién quiero hablar, si no de mí.

Soy Ronald Weasly, el mejor amigo de Harry "salvador del mundo mágico" Potter, orgulloso esposo de Hermione Granger, "la bruja más inteligente que ha tenido Hogwarts en décadas" y además soy el guardián de los Chudley Canons y de la selección Nacional de Quidditch y a todo eso agréguenle que junto a Harry y a Hermione, tenemos a nuestro cargo la formación del nuevo ED, sí, el Ejército de Dumbledore, aunque ya no es lo mismo que en Hogwarts, pero más o menos tiene la misma finalidad, prepararse en DCAO para luchar con los malos; a petición del Ministro de Magia, formamos este grupo para preparar nuevas generaciones de Aurores, ya no cualquiera puede ser Auror, primero deben aprobar dos años en el ED y recién ahí pueden pensar en postular a la Academia de Aurores, si bien las cosas están calmadas ahora sin un Voldemort por ahí, aún quedan algunos mortífagos que dan pelea, pero no son nada si se les compara con su difunto líder.

Como les decía antes, hace casi ocho años que Voldemort dejó de existir y así de también dio paso a estos años felices, al menos en parte, ya les explicaré por qué, pero no aún. Durantes estos años, hemos madurado mucho, después de derrotar a Voldemort regresamos a Hogwarts, por insistencia de Hermione claro, porque el Ministerio nos dio la autorización para no hacerlo y además nos concedieron el título de Aurores, sí así es, somos Aurores y sin haber ido a la Academia, aunque rechazamos el cargo la primera vez, porque no lo consideramos necesario puesto que nos faltaba preparación y todo eso, pero finalmente, nos lograron convencer diciéndonos que si hiciéramos la prueba final de Aurores y que si lográbamos pasarla no podríamos rechazar más el cargo y así fue como un día nos vimos haciendo la dichosa prueba y la aprobamos con honores, según nos dijeron sólo Ojo Loco había conseguido semejante puntuación, ya no teníamos que más refutar, la prueba había sido limpia, todo estaba en regla y la verdad es que fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensamos que sería.

Durante nuestro último año en Hogwarts disfrutamos toda la paz que se podía, aunque de vez en cuando éramos llamados a cumplir con alguna misión y aunque no estábamos obligados a ir, íbamos por el simple hecho de necesitar un poco más de aventuras en nuestras vidas; otras veces nuestra paz era interrumpida por los atosigantes periodistas de "El Profeta", querían saberlo todo de nuestras vidas y no pasó mucho tiempo para que apareciera Rita Skeeter con su "Biografía del Trío Dorado de Hogwarts, todos sus secretos", no sé de donde sacó toda la información que puso ahí, pero lo único verdadero que había ahí eran nuestros nombres y eso ya es mucho decir para ese escarabajo, el que dicho sea de paso fue denunciado finalmente por Hermione de ser un animago no registrado y ahora disfruta de una linda estadía en Azkaban.

Cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts, no sabíamos muy bien que hacer, por un tiempo trabajamos como Aurores y tomamos algunas materias en las que nos faltaba un poco de práctica, también recibimos, Harry y yo, algunas propuestas para jugar Quidditch, lo pensamos durante algún tiempo y las cosas en estos momentos están así:

Harry es Auror y no quiso aceptar el cargo de Jefe del Depto de Aurores, porque dijo que no se sentía preparado para tanta responsabilidad y que había gente mucho más preparada que él para el cargo, pero aceptó gustoso el cargo del ED y como siempre ha estado acompañado por nosotros, no dudó en invitarnos a participar con él, todo esto nos trae recuerdos de la época del Colegio, de aquellos días de guerra, pero ahora lo hacemos porque nos gusta enseñar a otros lo que aprendimos, porque sabemos que lo hacemos por un bien mayor y que así la gente se siente más tranquila, porque aún se ve el miedo en algunas personas.

Hermione, mi bella esposa, a la que amo con locura y que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo desde que nos casamos hace ya mmm… dos años, seis meses y quince días, jaja sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue el mejor día de mi vida, fue el mismo día en que se casó Harry con mi hermana Ginny, que juega como cazadora en mi equipo y también es seleccionada nacional. Hermione trabaja en el Departamento de relaciones muggles, es jefa de su departamento, por lo que tiene bastante trabajo que hacer, es además uno de los mejores elementos del ministerio, por lo que el ministro cuenta con ella para tomar muchas decisiones que tienen que ver con la relación muggle y los lugares donde podemos o no hacer ciertas actividades. ¿Y saben qué? me alegra de cierta forma que Hermione sea una mujer tan ocupada, no es que no la quiera, porque ya les dije que estoy muy enamorado de ella, tanto o más de lo que lo estaba en Hogwarts, pero me alegro, porque el hecho de que su trabajo la tenga tan ocupada, la mantiene alejada de la idea de tener hijos, no es que yo no quiera tener hijos, pero… esto es vergonzoso para mí y es justamente por eso que decidí escribir para desahogarme y liberar un poco la tensión que tengo, no quiero imaginar que dirá mi familia cuando se entere, ni mucho menos imaginarme los titulares en "El Profeta", de sólo pensarlo me duele el estómago y pienso en que debería irme a otro país o que debería haber muerto en batalla, pero sé que no es lo que deseo, todos estos años han sido de verdad maravillosos, ha excepción de ese detalle que tanto me avergüenza.

Auumm… les contaré, lo que pasa es que… de verdad que es difícil… ustedes saben todo lo que tuvimos que pasar durante la guerra, lo difícil que fue todo, porque además de perder a uno de mis hermanos, perdí parte de mi hombría, sí así es, aunque no es lo que creo que están pensando, no, todas mis partes están en su lugar y funcionando, pero no perfectamente, ya que una maldición lanzada por un mortífago o la mezcla de tantas maldiciones que recibí durante la guerra, no sé que fue, el medimago que me atendió tampoco lo sabe y por eso no hay solución, pero lo que sí sabe es que fue consecuencia de la guerra porque los análisis han ido empeorando de apoco, lo que me pasó fue… sí que es difícil…ya, lo soltaré de una… lo que ocurre es que soy estéril, nunca podré hacer feliz a Hermione con un hijo, nunca podré ver correr a un niño pelirrojo como yo y sabelotodo insufrible como su madre, eso nunca pasará y me avergüenza decírselo a ella, nadie lo sabe, sólo el medimago que me atendió después de la guerra y que ha seguido tratándome, le pedí que no se lo diga a nadie y me ha guardado el secreto.

Mis problemas y temores aumentaron ahora que, Harry y Ginny acaban de tener su primer hijo, sí, el pequeño James Sirius Potter Weasley y desde que nos han pedido que seamos sus padrinos, he visto como Hermione mira al bebé y suspira, cada vez que lo tiene en brazos sus ojos brillan de una forma especial, sé que quiere tener un hijo, ese es uno de sus sueños, pero lo ha desplazado por el trabajo y eso a mí me ha dado más tiempo para ocultar mi secreto, cuando llegue el momento en que ella quiera tener hijos, no sé que haré, es uno de mis mayores temores, ¿y si ella me deja por no poder darle hijos?, ¿qué va a decir mi mamá?, ella siempre insiste en que quiere muchos nietos y que sólo nosotros faltamos, pero Hermione y yo le decimos que aún no es tiempo, que somos jóvenes y que nos queda tiempo todavía, pero ella insiste, ya sé que pronto logrará junto con Ginny y Luna convencerla de que ya es hora de traer a un nuevo miembro a la familia Weasly Granger, sólo pido que ese día, sepa qué hacer o que aflore mi valentía Gryffindor, porque no creo haberla agotado durante los días de guerra.

Escucho que se ha detenido un auto afuera, debe ser Hermione, ella ha decidido desplazarse al estilo muggle, porque también es su mundo y ha insistido en que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo, por eso nos convenció a Harry y a mí de sacar la licencia de conducir y aunque tuve que hechizar un poco al instructor, logré aprobar y ahora tengo mi licencia, la que evito constantemente utilizar, no cambio por nada los polvos flú o la aparición, pero cuando ella insiste, no puedo decirle que no.

Ahí viene entrando Hermione, otro día continúo relatando mis miedos, porque no quiero que Hermione me vea escribiendo, porque con lo curiosa que es, seguro que me pregunta que escribo y con lo mucho que me conoce, sabe que una pluma, tinta y un pergamino no son los mejores amigos de su esposo. Acá viene, hasta pronto.

* * *

Hola,

Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste, no sé cuántos capítulos haré, pero creo que serán cerca de 7, quizás en uno o dos días suba otro capítulo. Este en especial es corto, pero es a modo de introducción, para que entiendan el problema que tiene Ron, cerca del tercer capítulo sabrán que tiene que ver Harry en la historia, aunque supongo que se lo imaginan.

Como ya les dije, espero les guste, dejen reviews si les gustó y si no también, pero no sean tan crueles, soy relativamente nueva en esto de los fics.

Un beso para todos los que pasen

Bye.


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

Hola!!

Gracias a todos los que han pasado a leer mi fic y gracias especiales a quienes me han dejado reviews.

Sé que la duda general, es por qué los protagonistas son Hermione y Harry, pero yo les digo... paciencia!! jaja. Por ahora dejen que Ron sea el protagonista, ya que gracias a él, podré juntar a mi pareja favorita y olvidarme un poco de la odiosa de Ginny (sí, a mí tb me cae mal).

un beso para todos

Disfruten la lectura.

Bye

* * *

**¿Por qué a mí?**

Una alegre castaña de 25 años entra a la casa que comparte con su esposo, tiene una gran noticia que darle, noticia que sabe que lo alegrará mucho, porque ahora estará más tiempo en la casa y podrán por fin cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños como pareja.

Llevan dos años de casados y en todo este tiempo no han tenido mucho tiempo para ellos como familia y es eso lo que ella quiere, darle tiempo a su familia, ahora que Harry y Ginny han tenido a su primer hijo, ella ha decidido que ya es tiempo para que ellos también traigan a un nuevo Weasly y eso no sólo los haría feliz a ellos, sino también a sus padres y a sus suegros que han insistido mucho con que quieren nietos pronto y ella ya no puede esperar más, por eso tomó la decisión que tomó y que está apunto de decírsela a su amado esposo.

-Ron, cariño, ya llegué- entró saludando la castaña.

-Ya bajo mi amor.

- Te espero abajo- no puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y tampoco puede ocultar la impaciencia por darle las nuevas noticias a su esposo, el que viene bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad y con una sonrisa tan grande como la de su esposa.

- ¿Cómo estás?¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?- él la saluda con un abrazo y un beso.

-Bien, muy bien, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero me gustaría que fuésemos a comer hoy, ¿te parece bien? Ay Ron, no me mires con esa cara que no es nada terrible, ya lo verás te encantará lo que tengo para decirte, pero debes esperar hasta la cena.

- Está bien, esperaré, pero sólo porque me lo pides tú, porque sabes que no me gusta que me dejen con las dudas- el pelirrojo no puede ocultar su cara de curiosidad, pero en el fondo tiene miedo, miedo de que sus temores se hagan realidad y que su esposa quiera por fin hacer crecer la familia.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-"Al parecer Hermione ha notado que algo me preocupa, ¿qué hago, qué le digo?"- Nada cariño, sólo estaba pensando a qué restaurante podemos ir, ¿te parece si vamos al de Dean y Luna?, estarán felices de vernos.

¡Claro! Me parece bien, además la comida que preparan es exquisita, voy a llamar para reservar una mesa.

Sí, llama, porque de lo contrario no encontraremos nada cuando lleguemos, siempre está lleno, aunque siempre tienen reservada una mesa para los amigos y entre esos estamos nosotros, pero mejor no nos aprovechemos y llama.

Mientras Hermione llama, Ron se sienta nervioso en el sillón junto a la chimenea, en el fondo cree saber qué es lo que le pedirá su esposa, la conoce tanto que ha notado ese brillo especial en los ojos, el mismo brillo que tiene cuando mira a su ahijado James, lo único que pide es estar equivocado y que no sea eso lo quiere hablar hoy en la noche, porque sería terrible, él aún no está listo para decirle la verdad. Cuando más metido en sus pensamientos está, es interrumpido.

-¡Listo Ron!, Luna y Dean nos esperan a las 8:30 con la mesa de siempre, dicen que Harry y Ginny también han hecho reservaciones, pero a las 9, nos han dado la misma mesa porque sabe que siempre terminamos compartiéndola jaja, sólo que le he dicho que llegaremos más temprano y así hablamos tú y yo sobre lo que quiero decirte y luego se lo comentamos a los demás. ¿Estás bien?, esta es la segunda vez que te veo pálido desde que llegué.

- Sí cariño, estoy bien, debe ser la luz o algo lo que hace que me veas pálido. Ya son las 7.25, será mejor que vallamos a prepararnos si queremos llegar a la hora que nos esperan, ya sabes cómo se pone Luna cuando nos atrasamos y ahora que está embarazada más sensible está todavía –"¿Qué he hecho? No quería sacar el tema, ojalá que Hermione no diga nada", eso pensaba el pelirrojo después de haber tocado inconcientemente el tema de los embarazos.

-Tienes razón amor- y dándole un dulce beso en los labios sube hasta el segundo piso- Me daré una ducha, tú no te demores, mira que si llegamos tarde siempre es por tú culpa- le gritó ya desde la habitación a su ahora un poco más calmado esposo, que estaba feliz porque ella no había seguido el tema de los embarazos.

A las 8 en punto, los Weasly Granger salían de su casa rumbo al restauran de sus amigos del colegio Dean y Luna Thomas, quienes después de lo vivido en la guerra se hicieron novios y llevan cinco años de casados y van por su segundo hijo.

Durante el viaje en el auto, no hablaron de nada realmente importante, se fueron comentando lo que harían en su próxima clase del ED, de los nuevos alumnos que tenían y de lo mucho que extrañaban el colegio y a sus profesores, pero del tema que tanto preocupaba al pelirrojo nada y eso lo asustaba aún más, porque intuía que algo pasaba por la cabeza de su esposa y ese particular brillo en los ojos no hacía nada por relajarlo, al contrario lo asustaba todavía más.

Ya llegamos Ron, estaciónate aquí. ¡Con cuidado, no tan rápido, gira un poco a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda, cuidado! Sí, ya está.

Después de darle las indicaciones para estacionarse a su esposo, el que apenas hace algunas semanas había obtenido su licencia de conducir muggle, le dio un cálido beso y un fuerte abrazo y salió del auto, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña rubia de 4 años le hacía señas desde la puerta donde los esperaba junto su madre.

La pequeña tenía la misma mirada soñadora que su madre, era el claro reflejo de "Lunática Lovegood", era como un pequeño clon de su mamá aunque tenía algunas características de su papá, como la sonrisa, las orejas y lo traviesa también, pero además de casi todas las cualidades físicas heredadas de su madre, también heredó su inteligencia, a nadie le quedaba duda alguna de que la pequeña cuando fuera a Hogwarts sería una Ravenclaw como su madre.

-Llegan con 10 minutos de atraso- Luna sonaba preocupada- creí que algo les había pasado, llamé a tu casa pero no me contestaron, supuse que ya habían salido, pero ¿por qué demoraron tanto?

- Tranquila Luna, no nos ha pasado nada, sólo que había un taco horrible unas calles más allá, además Ron venía manejando y sabes bien que maneja como una abuelita- Le respondió Hermione a su amiga con un tono divertido y en voz baja para que su esposo no la escuchara, ya que venía un poco más atrás de ella.

- Te oí Hermione- le dijo Ron- y no creas que me enojaré por eso, porque es verdad jaja, aún no me acostumbro a esas cosas muggle, prefiero mil veces aparecerme o usar los polvos flú. Luna, ¿por qué no conectan el restauran a la red flú?- le dijo el pelirrojo a la rubia mientras la encerraba en un fuerte abrazo, pero tratando de no apretarla demasiado debido a su abultado vientre.

- Que divertido eres Ronald, jaja, ya sabes que a nuestro restauran no sólo viene magos sino también muggles y cómo le explicas a estos últimos el que valla apareciendo gente por la chimenea, eres bien ingenuo Ronald jaja, pero tranquilo, porque una vez que nazca este pequeño que tengo acá- les dijo Luna mientras se tocaba su gran panza- abriremos un local en Hogsmead y a ese lugar sólo irán magos y por lo tanto podrán llegar por red flú si lo desean, ¿contento Ronald?

- Sí, claro jaja tienes razón, en todo, será mejor que entremos – dijo lo último apurado para sacar del trance a su esposa que miraba detenidamente el abultado estomago de Luna mientras acariciaba mecánicamente la cabeza rubia de la pequeña Estrella.

Entraron al restauran, estaba lleno de gente, como siempre, caminaron por un pasillo hacia la zona de reservas, ya que el restauran contaba con dos partes, la primera era para quienes querían comer algo repentino o simplemente tomarse un café y la segunda era la zona de reservas, mucho más elegante que la primera, estaba adornada con unas hermosas arañas que iluminaban todo a su paso pero dejaban ese toque de romanticismo que da un poco de sombra para una cena romántica o simplemente para una tranquila comida de negocios, era un lugar precioso, uno de los mejores lugares para ir a comer, era frecuentado tanto por magos como por muggles, por lo que les iba bastante bien. Cuando llegaron hasta su mesa, se les acercó Dean, saludándolos efusivamente, como si no se hubiesen visto en años, pero desde la guerra Dean estaba tan agradecido con ellos por todo lo que lo ayudaron que no tenía otra forma de tratarlos que esa, con cariño y agradecimiento puro, por eso siempre les daba la mejor mesa y les ofrecía los mejores platos y si aceptaba que le pagaran era sólo porque sus amigos insistían en hacerlo, por él los dejaría comer gratis todo lo que quisieran, aunque conociendo lo mucho que comía Ron, en el fondo agradecía que sus amigos insistieran en pagar o el negocio no habría resultado tan próspero como lo era.

Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están?¿Qué los trae por acá?

Hola Dean, estamos bien, hemos venido para salir un poco de casa y a conversar algunas cosas, no hay mejor lugar que este, ¿no es así Ron?

Claro preciosa- agregó su esposo dándole un beso en la mejilla y separando la silla de la mesa para que su esposa se sentara.- Será mejor que comencemos ya, antes que llegue Harry y Ginny o no podremos hablar.

Tienes razón. Dean, por favor tráenos unos cafés y un par de pastelitos por ahora, esperaremos a los Potter para cenar.

Está bien- y haciendo un movimiento de su varita, todo lo que pidió la castaña apareció en la mesa.

Gracias amigo-le dijo el pelirrojo.

No hay de qué, cualquier cosa me llaman o le dicen a Luna, pero es mejor que ella se valla a descansar por ahora, así que vamos amor- se despidió Dean tomando por la cintura a su esposa llevándosela hasta la parte de atrás del restauran donde estaban tanto la cocina como la oficina de Dean y Luna.

Ya una vez que quedaron solos, el nerviosismo en Ron creció aún más si es que se podía, estaba tan seguro de saber qué era lo que su esposa quería decirle y él todavía no sabía como contarle su problema, no era que no le tuviera confianza, sabía que ella lo comprendería, pero también sabía que lo que ella más quería era tener un hijo de él, de la persona que más quería en el mundo. El sonido de una cuchara revolviendo el café lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dime Hermione, qué es lo que quieres decirme- habló Ron tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal y tranquila posible.

Bueno Ron, lo que pasa es que yo ee…- Hermione dudó un poco antes de continuar, notaba lo nervioso que estaba Ron y no sabía por donde empezar, mientras se mordía el labio inferior se decidió y retomó la palabra ante el evidente nerviosismo de su esposo- Ron, he renunciado a mi cargo de jefa del Depto de relaciones muggles y he tomado un cargo mucho más relajado y en el que tendré más tiempo en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas y he hecho todo esto por la simple y sencilla razón de que quiero que tengamos un hijo y con todo el trabajo que tenía encima lo había aplazado pero creo que ya es el momento, ¿no te parece?

Ron estaba pálido, mucho más pálido que Malfoy y su pelo se veía mucho más rojo de lo normal; sus temores estaban tomando forma, en el fondo pedía estar nuevamente luchando con los mortífagos para tener así que evitar todo esto, pero tras pensar eso, recordó que por culpa de esos malditos él estaba en estas condiciones y deseó que estuvieran pero no para evitar el tema con su esposa sino para rematarlos por todo lo que le habían hecho.

Aún no sabía que decirle a Hermione, claramente ella esperaba una respuesta y no esperaba ninguna negativa, porque ya había dado el primer paso, había renunciado a su agobiante trabajo y había tomado uno nuevo mucho más relajado y con trabajo de oficina, por lo que un futuro estado de embarazo no le daría mayores problemas, lo que ella no sabía es que no podría ser madre, ya que al tener un esposo estéril las posibilidades de agrandar la familia Weasley Granger eran casi nulas.

En la cabeza del pelirrojo se repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

¿Y?, ¿qué les parece?, les digo lo mismo que en el cap anterior: dejen sus comentarios, pero no sean tan crueles, ¿ok?, aunque una verdad bien dicha jamás duele.

En un par de días espero subir el capítulo 3, en este capítulo Ron empezará a armar un plan.

Bye


	3. Solución a los problemas

Capítulo 3. Solución a los problemas.

Ron estaba completamente confundido, por su cabeza pasaban miles de formas de poder decirle a Hermione que no podían ser padres, pero en su interior algo le decía que eso la haría sufrir y él no quería verla triste.

Recordó que el medimago que lleva su caso le comentó de las técnicas muggles para parejas que tienen dificultades para tener hijos como el caso de ellos, pero según lo que investigaron en conjunto ninguna era la solución para su caso, tenían también otra opción, la adopción, él sabe que Hermione aceptará si le explica su caso, pero él lo único que quiere es que su amada esposa sea madre, que lleve durante nueve meses en su interior al fruto del amor que ambos se profesan, pero eso jamás podrá llegar a ser y ahí comienzan nuevamente sus temores e inseguridades.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a Hermione que le hablaba, el pelirrojo llevaba cerca de cinco minutos de absoluto mutismo y salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba el brazo.

-¡Ron, amigo! ¿Qué pasa? Jaja parece que hubieras visto un dementor jaja.

-¡Harry!, que bueno que llegaste. Me has sacado de una buena- comentó lo último en voz baja, para que Hermione no lo escuchara.

-Ya después me explicas que es lo que está pasando aquí. ¡Hermione, cómo estas!

-Hola Harry, ya era hora que notaras que estaba aquí. ¿Dónde está Ginny?.

-Está afuera, viene en seguida, quedó hablando con una mujer, no sé quien será, pero da lo mismo. ¿De qué estaban hablando que ha hecho que Ron esté tan pálido?

- Lo que pasa es que he renunciado a mi trabajo y así darme tiempo para recibir a un bebé, y bueno, parece que a Ron la sorpresa lo pilló volando bajo, porque en todo el rato no ha sido capaz de decir nada al respecto, de hecho, lo único que ha dicho fue para saludarte.

- Claro que me pilla de sorpresa Herm, tú sabes… esto es algo que no me esperaba aún.

-Jaja, veo que Ron tiene miedo de convertirse en padre jaja, no es tan terrible Ron, ya verás que todo estará bien, además Hermione es la mejor mujer que podrías encontrar para tener un hijo, estoy seguro que comprará un montón de libros para cuidarlos antes y después del nacimiento, sí es que no lo ha hecho aún.

- Que eres lindo Harry, muchas gracias por todas las flores, pero podrías haber evitado el comentario de los libros, pero pensándolo mejor, no es mala idea. También creo que Ron tiene miedo, mira lo pálido que está y otra vez está mudo, mi amor, iremos con calma, un bebé no llega sólo con pedirlo, necesitamos tiempo, ya verás que estarás tranquilo y dichoso en un par de horas.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione recibió un intento de sonrisa por parte de Ron y una sonora carcajada por parte de Harry, iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpida por su cuñada que iba llegando hasta ellos seguida de cerca por varios fanáticos que le pedían autógrafos y le rogaban que volviera pronto al quidditch.

Ginny llegó hasta ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que Harry conocía muy bien, él sabía que algo se traía entre manos su esposa porque cada vez que lo miraba así, algo pedía la pelirroja; esas sonrisas las tenía desde que se hicieron novios y lo convencía de ir a esas fiestas a las que lo invitaban por ser "el Gran Harry Potter", su esposa disfrutaba tanto de la popularidad que le daba el apellido Potter que a él eso ya lo tenía un poco aburrido, todas las peleas que habían tenido como pareja eran porque a él no le gustaba la publicidad, ya mucha había tenido en sus tiempo en Hogwarts como para seguir ahora, él sólo pedía tranquilidad y cada vez que veía algún periodista cerca se escabullía como podía, pero su esposa era diferente, aprovechaba cada oportunidad de figurar, primero como la novia de Harry Potter, luego como su esposa y a pesar de que ahora figuraba por ser una de las estrellas de los Chudley Canons, nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hablar con Corazón de Bruja sobre la hermosa relación del matrimonio Potter Weasley, que para todos era perfecto, menos para Harry, que esperaba que con el nacimiento de su primogénito las cosas se arreglaran por fin en su matrimonio y que su esposa dejara de lado su presunción y se dedicara por fin a ser una esposa como la que él esperaba, alguien como su amiga Hermione; Harry envidiaba a Ron por tener a Hermione con él, se arrepentía tanto de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos antes de que se ennoviara con su mejor amigo, pero en aquellos momentos tenía otros problemas en la cabeza, un problema llamado Voldemort, que una vez que fue derrotado, no le permitió ser feliz con la mujer que amaba de verdad, ya que vio a sus dos mejores amigos tan enamorados y felices que prefirió callar y dejar que ellos fuesen felices y por eso volvió con Ginny, porque ella aún lo esperaba y le profesaba un gran amor y él inocentemente creyó que con el amor de ella sería suficiente para ser feliz, muy tarde se dio cuenta que la pelirroja no lo amaba a él, Harry Potter, sino que amaba a el "niño que vivió y derrotó a Voldemort", lo que ella amaba era la popularidad de él y eso lo hacía de verdad muy infeliz, la única razón por la que seguía con ella era por el inmenso amor que le tenía a los Weasley, ellos siempre habían sido buenos con él y estaban muy contentos de tenerlo oficialmente en la familia, ahora se le sumaba otra razón para no dejarla, su hijo James, su última esperanza para salvar su matrimonio.

La pelirroja seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa que él tanto odiaba, pero no le decía nada, sus mejores amigos los miraban extrañados, ya que su esposa al parecer aún no notaba que ellos estaban en la mesa. Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Ginny, ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está el pequeño James?

-Herms, no los había visto. Estoy bien, gracias y James se ha quedado con mamá en La Madriguera. Hola Ron- se acercó hasta su hermano y cuñada y los saludó a ambos con un abrazo y un beso muy poco efusivo, pero así era ella desde que se hizo "famosa".

La pelirroja se sentó junto a su esposo y volvió a mirarlo, él ya no soportaba más esa mirada y ya sin paciencia le preguntó que quería.

-Harry, la mujer con la que estaba hablando es reportera de la revista "Sueños de bebé" y quiere una sesión de fotos de James y de nosotros, ¿no crees que es la mejor forma de mostrar a nuestro hijo a todo el mundo mágico?, ya sabes que hay muchas personas que quieren conocerlo y que mejor oportunidad que esta.

-No Ginny- Harry estaba visiblemente muy molesto- por ningún motivo, no dejaré que el tome fotografías a mi hijo, es sólo un bebé, yo quiero que él sea un niño normal, que crezca sin que la gente lo señale en la calle, ya bastante tuve que pasar yo cuando era un niño, como para que ahora vengas tú y trates de hacer que mi hijo pase por lo mismo.

-James también es mi hijo y ya no puedes oponerte, porque acepté las fotografías e irán en dos días a la casa para la sesión fotográfica, así que ya nada puedes hacer y tendrás que estar ahí si o sí, porque no creo que quieras que tu hijo aparezca en las fotos sin su papá.

Harry no se lo podía creer, la mujer con la que se había casado era una arpía, él sabía muy bien que había dicho todo esto en un lugar público porque sabía que así no terminarían peleando, pero él a no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándola y sin más se paró de la mesa y se fue notoriamente enojado. Hermione miró a Ron y con la mirada le dio a entender a su esposo que iría a hablar con Harry y que él tratara de hacer entrar en razón a la loca de su hermana, ya que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que su cuñada había dicho y hecho y sin más se fue tras su amigo.

En la mesa del restaurant quedó Ron junto a su hermana, a la que al parecer no le había afectado en nada el hecho de que su esposo se hubiera ido y la dejase sola, estaba con una gran sonrisa, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ron no sabía como empezar una conversación con Ginny, pero algo tenía que hacer y rompió el hielo con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás tan tranquila? ¿Acaso no te molesta que Harry se haya ido tan enojado? ¿Y por qué has hecho algo así? Sabes muy bien que a Harry no le gusta la publicidad, él no es como tú- de apoco el pelirrojo iba levantando la voz, además estaba contento porque el tema de tener un hijo propio había quedado en olvido, al menos por ahora- Harry lo único que ha hecho desde que nació James es evitar que los periodistas lo fotografíen, si no lo sabías cuando James nació Harry tuvo que rogar al Ministro para que lo ayudara a impedir la entrada a San Mungo de cualquiera que tuviera la intención de lograr alguna foto o algo del nacimiento de James, pero ni así se logró que el nacimiento de mi ahijado pasara inadvertido, porque alguien logró escabullirse y tomar la fotografía y luego la publicaron en el profeta. No sé como puedes estar tan tranquila, Harry ha soportado muchos de tus caprichos, pero este es demasiado.

-Mira Ronald, en mis asuntos no te metas, ya verás como se le pasa en un rato el enojo a Harry, él no puede estar enojado conmigo mucho tiempo, además cuando tú tengas un hijo pasarás por lo mismo que yo y también querrás mostrárselo al mundo, tu eres tan conocido como a Harry, así que recuerda que cuando tu tengas un hijo, el mundo mágico los va a perseguir tanto como a nosotros y a James, porque esos niños son hijos de los salvadores del mundo tanto mágico como muggle y por eso ellos tienen el derecho de conocerlos, porque ellos se interesan por nosotros o es que no lo entiendes, gracias a la fama que han logrado pueden conseguir muchas cosas no sólo pasar desapercibidos por la prensa, aunque eso no lo conseguirán nunca o es que crees que Rita Skeeter es la única periodista animaga no registrada, si crees eso eres muy inocente Ron; yo sabía perfectamente de todo lo que Harry pensaba hacer para cuando naciera James o por quién me tomas, conozco muy bien a mi marido y sé muy bien quién tomó esa fotografía, porque yo misma le permití la entrada, sí así es y no me mires con esa cara, ya te lo he explicado Ronald, el mundo mágico tiene todo el derecho a saber lo que ocurre con la vida de sus salvadores y como yo puedo otorgar esa información se las facilito, es así de simple.

-Ginny, si tanto amas a Harry deberías saber que a él no le gusta la exposición en los periódicos y las razones que me has dado para compartir información tan personal con el mundo mágico, déjame decirte que son demasiado infantiles, todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros secretos y no tenemos por qué andar ventilando nuestra vida personal sólo por ser los salvadores del mundo mágico, eso a nadie le importa, la gente quiere saberlo porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer que preocuparse por la vida de los demás. Quizás a mi en algún momento también me gustó la publicidad que me daban por ser uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico y no te voy a negar que me abrió muchas puertas, pero aún así, nunca me gustó que se metieran en mis asuntos personales y cuando Hermione y yo tengamos un hijo- esto lo dijo con inseguridad en su voz, pero debido al enojo que tenía con su hermana ella no lo notó- por ningún motivo dejaré que lo fotografíen, yo tampoco quiero que a mi hijo lo marquen por ser "el hijo de", quiero que brille por si mismo, no por lo que sus padres o tíos hicieron y eso deberías pensar tú también y déjame decirte algo más, no conoces lo suficiente a Harry, si lo conocieras de verdad, sabrías que esto no te lo va a perdonar nunca, él te ha perdonado ya muchas cosas, pero el que te hayas metido con algo tan personal como James, es difícil que te perdone de aquí a dos días, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es cancelar esa sesión fotográfica, porque Harry no estará en ella. Sé que James también es tu hijo, pero deja de pensar tanto en ti, porque te conozco Ginny, eres mi hermana, y sé my bien que esto no lo haces por el mundo mágico como dices, esto lo haces por ti, porque te gusta figurar, siempre te ha gustado la publicidad que te ha dado Harry, muchas veces pongo en duda que estés enamorada de mi amigo, más bien estás enamorada de su nombre. Esta conversación creo que llegó a su fin, espero sigas mi consejo, pero ahora el que de verdad necesita de mi es Harry y no tú.

Ronald se paró y dejó a una pensativa Ginny sola en la mesa que les había reservado Luna, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta la caja en la que estaba su embarazada amiga y le pagó por todo lo que habían consumido y cuando ella lo cuestionó por el por qué de la discusión y por la salida repentina de Harry y Hermione, Ron le respondió: "Ginny y sus caprichos". Luna movió la cabeza en señal de reprobación ante el actuar de su mejor amiga del colegio, se despidió de Ron y se dispuso a ir a hablar con Ginny, pero esta ya no estaba, seguramente se había desaparecido y por eso no la vio salir.

* * *

Cuando Hermione por fin pudo alcanzar a Harry en el estacionamiento del restaurant de Luna y Dean, sólo lo abrazó, tal como hacía cuando estaban en el colegio, ella sabía que de esa forma su amigo podía soltar todo lo que le aquejaba en esos momentos, después de un rato, cuando notó que la respiración de Harry era más pausada, se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa ella sabía que le agradecía por estar ahí con él.

-Harry-ella cortó el mutismo de la situación- sé que estás molesto y con justa razón, lo que ha hecho Ginny es demasiado, a veces me pregunto si de verdad te ama tanto como dice, es que no me explico como quiere hacer de su hijo algo tan público, yo por ningún motivo dejaría que Ron haga algo así con nuestro hijo, cuando lo tengamos claro.

- Lo sé Herm, sé que tu no eres como Ginny, como me hubiera gustado que ella fuese como tú, aunque sea un poco, pero como tú no hay dos, eres única, gracias por estar siempre conmigo, por entenderme y por apoyarme, tú nunca me has dejado solo ni mucho menos has tomado decisiones tan importantes para mí por ti misma, sé que Ginny es mi esposa y también la madre de mi hijo, pero eso no le da absoluto derecho a hacer de James la nueva atracción del mundo mágico, yo sólo quiero que él crezca tranquilo, en un lugar donde se le entregue amor, ese amor que yo no tuve cuando era niño, quiero que James salga a jugar a la calle siendo James Potter, no el hijo de Harry Potter y de Ginebra Weasley, quiero que el tenga todo lo que yo no tuve, no quiero que tenga a un montón de periodistas locos siguiéndolo las 24 horas del día y que le inventen un montón de cosas así como hicieron conmigo, Ginny esta vez se pasó, le he aguantado muchas cosas, pero esto es imperdonable, esperaba que con el nacimiento de James por fin tomara conciencia de que es una mujer adulta y que dejara de lado esas niñerías, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió casarme con ella.

- Harry, cuando le pediste que fuera tu esposa fue porque estabas enamorado,- le dijo a su amigo con una leve sonrisa- ahora estás molesto pero ya verás que se te pasará, sólo espero que Ginny entre en razón como tu dices y cancele esa sesión fotográfica, seguramente Ron le ha dicho unas cuantas verdades, ya sabes que Ron siempre le ha dicho a Ginny las cosas bien claras, aunque también espero que Ron tenga algo que decirle y no la esté apoyando con lo de la revista- Harry le sonrió- Mira Harry, entiendo muy bien tu enojo con Ginny, a mí también me tiene harta su actitud con la prensa, a mí y a Ron también nos siguen para todos lados, por eso tuvimos que cambiarnos de casa y poner el encantamiento _Fidelius, _¿recuerdas por qué denuncié a Rita Skeeter? No fue sólo por lo que publicó en _"La biografía del Trío Dorado"_ sino además por que curiosamente el día en que Ron me pidió matrimonio, había un feo escarabajo posado en una de las plantas del jardín de mi casa y si no hubiera tenido a Skeeter encerrada por tanto tiempo en un frasco mágico cuando la descubrí en 4º curso, hubiera creído que ese era un escarabajo común y corriente, pero recordaba muy bien cada rasgo de ese insecto, por eso lo volví a encerrar y la llevé ante el ministerio y ya sabes el resto, encerrada en Azkaban, hasta nuevo aviso, espero que cuando salga no le queden ganas de seguir metiéndose en la vida de nadie. Me desvié del tema, a lo que iba era que cada vez que salgo con Ginny, aparece un periodista, si no le he dicho nada hasta ahora ha sido porque entiendo que sea parte de su trabajo, porque como jugadora de quidditch tiene muchos fans y la gente la quiere mucho y la quieren ver siempre, lo mismo ocurre con Ron, siempre le están pidiendo entrevistas y ese tipo de cosas, pero él no es como su hermana, él sólo acepta las entrevistas deportivas y no acepta las de las revistas de moda o las del corazón como "Corazón de bruja" y estoy segura que nunca aceptaría algo como mostrar a un hijo nuestro en una revista para bebés. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer será esperar a Ron y ver que tal le fue con Ginny y si quieres puedes quedarte esta noche con nosotros, será bueno recordar viejos tiempos, para olvidar estos malos momentos.

-Claro Herms, tienes razón en todo y no sabía eso de Skeeter, ¿por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?- Harry estaba notablemente de mejor humor y se mordió la lengua para no decirle que cuando le pidió a Ginny matrimonio estaba enamorado, pero de ella, su mejor amiga- Mira, ahí viene Ron. ¡Ron, acá estamos!

-Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que se acercaba rápidamente hasta ellos con una notoria cara de disgusto, lo que les dio a entender que no le había ido muy bien con su hermana.

-Amigo, ¿cómo estás? Mi hermana está loca, espero que todo lo que le dije la haga entrar en razón.

-Sí, estoy bien amigo, gracias por todo, gracias por estar siempre conmigo y sí tu hermana está loca, también espero que desista de todo eso, porque yo no respondo de mí, ya le dije a ella, le perdono cualquier cosa, menos que quiera hacer de James una atracción.

-Tranquilo amigo, sea lo que sea estaremos contigo, por algo somos el "Trío Dorado de Hogwarts".

-Claro chicos, ahora que les parece si nos vamos los tres a la casa y recordamos los buenos momentos del trío, mañana no debemos ir a trabajar y podremos hablar hasta tarde.

Los tres se aparecieron en la casa del matrimonio Weasley Granger, el auto lo irían a buscar luego o le pedirían a Luna que lo enviara con alguno de sus empleados, pero prefirieron aparecerse para llegar pronto y ahorrarse el tedioso viaje en auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Hermione los invitó a sentarse mientras iba por unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y una de whiskey de fuego, también llevó algunos pasteles, ya que sabía que tanto su esposo como su mejor amigo eran buenos para comer y ya que no habían cenado, no les vendría mal algo de comida. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, los vio tan contentos que no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en el colegio, aquellos momentos en que se quedaban solos en la sala común compartiendo sus secretos, sus penas, sus problemas y también sus alegrías, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todo eso.

-¿Qué más puedo pedir esta noche?- Hermione interrumpió la conversación de los dos hombres que la estaban mirando con curiosidad para saber que es lo que seguiría a esa pregunta- Sé que para ti Harry, no ha sido la mejor de las noches, pero para mí, no puede ser mejor, hoy me he decidido a tener un hijo con mi esposo- miró a Ron que palideció un poco ante el comentario- y he dado el primer paso, cambiando mi trabajo por uno más tranquilo y para coronar la noche, estoy aquí en mi casa con los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, sin contar a mi papá claro. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en el mundo mágico, los amo y no quiero perderlos nunca.

En la cabeza del pelirrojo aún sonaba la voz de Hermione cuando lo miró y dijo que quería tener un hijo y ya había dado el gran paso, pero cuando escuchó a su esposa decir que los amaba a ambos, tanto a él como a Harry, se le ocurrió una idea, él quería que Hermione tuviera un hijo fruto del amor y si él no podía dárselo, quién mejor que Harry, el mejor amigo de ambos. Ya buscaría la forma de convencerlo, pero estaba seguro que su amigo lo ayudaría, por el momento sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar del reencuentro del trío dorado, sus problemas podrían esperar ahora que ya tenía una solución.

* * *

Hola!!

Espero que el capítulo sea de su completo agrado y si no, bueno... puedo vivir con ello, las cosas nunca son buenas para todo el mundo, si a alguien le molesta el como traté a Ginny, lo siento, pero nunca me ha caído bien y es así como yo siempre la ví, como una oportunista de la fama de Harry.

Nos veremos pronto

Un beso Bye

JaNnYta


	4. ¡Ayúdame por favor!

**Capítulo 4: ¡Ayúdame por favor!**

Cuando vio a su hermano pararse de la mesa y dirigirse hasta Luna para pagar la cuenta, supo que en cuanto Ron saliera del restaurant su amiga se acercaría y le preguntaría por lo ocurrido y ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nuevamente lo mismo, sabía perfectamente que Luna estaría de parte de Harry, así como también Ron y Hermione.

Ginny no iba a permitir que su esposo le quitara la oportunidad de aparecer en la portada de una revista, ya que desde que tuvo a James sólo una vez había aparecido en la prensa y fue para el nacimiento de su hijo, desde que supo que estaba embarazada dejó el quiditch y desde ahí sólo tuvo algunas portadas, ya no aparecía todas las semanas en revistas ni en "El Profeta" y tampoco la llamaban para invitarla a fiestas y si lo hacían, Harry o su mamá se oponían diciéndole que no podía por estar embarazada.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente, maldecía el día en que se le ocurrió quedarse embarazada, pero recordó que esa era la única opción para tener a Harry con ella, porque las cosas no iban bien entre ellos dos y de alguna forma había que guardar las apariencias y mostrar a todos que seguían siendo la pareja perfecta y así ella mantendría su posición de "diva". Ella sabía que la única forma de tener a Harry a su lado era con un hijo, cuando le diola noticia del embarazo a Harry él estaba tan contento que olvidó la discusión que habían tenido por motivo de un artículo publicado en "El Profeta", que hablaba de ellos y una salida que habían tenido hace algunos días. Ginny también sabía que si no cancelaba la sesión fotográfica de James, Harry se enfadaría, pero en el fondo ella sabía que él jamás la dejaría, ya que ahora tenían un hijo y eso lo ataba a ella de por vida, o eso quería creer. Además estaba la publicidad que le traería el artículo en la revista para bebés, en la que tenía pensado anunciar que dentro de un mes volvería a las canchas de quiditch, tras haberlas dejado debido a su embarazo.

Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no notó que alguien la seguía, hasta que la tomaron por el brazo y sorprendida miró a quién la detuvo, frente a ella estaba Martin Robbins, uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Martin era un hombre atractivo, soltero de no más 25 años, de piel morena y con unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello castaño le daba aún más realce a sus varoniles facciones, a Ginny siempre le atrajo Martin,pero evitaba mostrar demasiado atención en él porque eso le daría "mala publicidad".

-Hola Gin- la saludó Martin- Hace bastantes metros que vengo detrás de ti. Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Martin- contestó ella con una sonrisa- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y disculpa que no te halla visto antes, pero venía concentrada en mis cosas y no había notado que venías cerca.

-Ah, no te preocupes, ¿estás ocupada? ¿Qué tal un café? Si puedes claro- agregó alegremente Martin.

-Claro, no me vendría mal un café para relajarme.

-¿Problemas con Potter y el bebé?- cuestionó él curioso.

-Un poco de todo. En unas esquinas más allá hay un café excelente, vallamos hasta ahí.

Y se fueron caminando en la dirección que Ginny había señalado, mientras hablaban de los últimos acontecimientos en el quiditch y sobre todo de los últimos logros de los Chudley Cannons.

* * *

En la casa de Ron y Hermione, los tres amigos llevaban ya casi cuatro horas recordando sus aventuras en el Colegio y otras tantas que ocurrieron después de su graduación en Hogwarts. Ya tenían varios litros de alcohol encima y Hermione no era capaz de articular ninguna frase coherente, por lo que Harry, que era él más sobrio de los tres la llevó hasta la habitación matrimonial, donde depositó a su amiga con cuidado, ya que ésta ya se había dormido. Cuando la vio tan tranquila dormida, no pudo evitar pensar que si las cosas se hubiesen dado de manera distinta, esa cama no sería la que compartían sus mejores amigos, sino que sería la de él, Harry Potter y de Hermione Granger, pero eso no pudo ser, ya que él, dejó a sus amigos ser felices y jamás se interpuso en la relación de ambos y nunca lo haría, pero estaría con ellos, porque así se lo había prometido.

Cuando Harry llegó junto a Ron, este último había vuelto a llenar los vasos con whiskey de fuego y reofreció uno a su amigo.

-Harry, ¿recuerdas que una vez prometimos que nos ayudaríamos en todo lo que pudiéramos?

-Sí, lo recuerdo, también prometimos acompañarnos en las buenas y en las malas, nunca desconfiar del otro y ante cualquier tipo de discusión, lo primero que haríamos sería dejar las varitas fuera, para evitar así un duelo mágico, pero- agregó Harry con una leve sonrisa- eso ya no sirve de mucho, ya que ambos podemos hacer magia sin varita desde ya hace mucho. ¿A qué viene la pregunta, Ron?¿Ocurre algo?

Ron sonreía a su amigo, mientras Harry llevaba a Hermione al dormitorio al pelirrojo se le ocurrió que este era un buen momento para hablar con Harry, contarle su problema y pedirle ayuda con Hermione. Recordó aquella promesa que hicieron luego de su graduación en Hogwarts, ya había dado el primer paso, ahora debía continuar y envalentonado gracias al alcohol, si sintió capaz de hablar sobre eso que tantos dolores le estaba causando.

-Sí amigo, ocurre algo- Harry lo miró preocupado mientras bebía un poco del contenido de su vaso.

-¿Qué pasa Ron, problemas con Herm, quizás en el trabajo? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú estas bien?

-¿Recuerdas la última batalla contra Voldemort?- ante el asentimiento de Harry continuó- En esa batalla recibí varias maldiciones y sumadas al agotamiento físico que teníamos y a todos los ataques con magia oscura que tuvimos, quedé con algunas secuelas, tengo un problema Harry, hay algo malo conmigo y necesito de tu ayuda para que Herm no se entere y así lograr que ella sea feliz.

Harry lo miró asustado y con evidente tono de preocupación en la voz, le preguntó:

-¿Es grave? ¿Vas a morir? Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. Si de mí depende que tanto tu como Hermione sean felices, cuenta conmigo siempre; pero Ron, si estás enfermo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Juntos podríamos haber buscado algún especialista para lo que tienes, si no encontramos un medimago que te ayude podemos ir en busca de algún doctor muggle, pero amigo, por favor dime qué tienes. ¿Vas a morir?- le preguntó lo último con mucha preocupación y con un par de lágrimas brotando de sus verdes ojos.

-No Harry, no moriré- le dijo Ron tranquilamente, para infundirle un poco de serenidad a su amigo, mientras llenaba nuevamente los vasos de ambos- Me alegra que estés dispuesto a ayudarme y te aseguro que frente a mi problema tú, eres mi única opción, nadie sabe lo que me ocurre, salvo el medimago que lleva mi caso y no quiero que nadie más se entere, por lo que te pediré, que no le cuentes a nadie lo que voy a decirte y que me prometas que sea lo que sea que te pida, me ayudarás. Por favor Harry, eres mi única opción.

-Claro Ron, cuenta con mi palabra. Ahora dime qué es lo que tienes y en que puedo ayudarte.

-Está bien Harry- Ron bebió de un trago todo lo que quedaba en su vaso e instó a Harry a hacer lo mismo; luego de llenar nuevamente los vasos, siguió- Como te decía, en la batalla final recibí muchas maldiciones y varias de ellas desconocidas y de magia oscura; cuando fuimos llevados a San Mungo, nos hicieron a cada uno un chequeo completo para verificar que todo estaba bien, cuando compararon mis análisis con los últimos que me había hecho, notaron que mi producción de espermios estaba alterada, al principio era algo leve, pero el medimago decidió hacer un seguimiento y hace un par de años, comprobamos que el daño era mucho más grave de lo que creímos, por lo que pudimos ver mis espermios están totalmente muertos, por lo tanto jamás podré tener un hijo con Herm. He visto algunas alternativas muggles para mi problema, pero ninguna es lo suficientemente efectiva y la adopción no es una opción, porque no quiero quebrar el sueño de Hermione de sentir en su vientre durante nueve meses a su hijo y me apena no poder ser yo quien la haga feliz con eso. Sé, que si le explico mi problema ella entenderá, pero sé también que se pondrá muy triste y por eso Harry, yo no quiero que ella se entere de mi problema, pero ahora que ella quiere ser mamá, yo no le puedo negar algo así, por eso amigo- miró directamente a los ojos de Harry- lo que yo quiero pedirte,- tomó aire- es que seas tú quien embarace a Hermione.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Harry antes de tomar su vaso de whiskey de fuego y beberlo todo de un trago.

* * *

En un tranquilo café, cerca de la casa de la familia Potter, estaba Ginny y su amigo Martin. El lugar, era un sitio muggle, por lo que ellos podían estar tranquilos, sin temor a que alguien los reconociese, además, ya era bastante tarde y si alguien los veía juntos, podría pensar mal y eso no estaba en los intereses de la pelirroja, quien a toda costa quería que la farsa de su matrimonio perfecto se mantuviera por mucho tiempo más.

Habían llegado al café hace aproximadamente una media hora y habían estado hablando la gran parte del tiempo de quidditch y sobre sí mismos, aunque en todo momento Ginny evitó hablar de sus problemas con Harry, aún así no lo consiguió del todo.

-¿Por qué estás sola esta noche Gin?

-No estoy sola, estoy contigo ¿o no?- contestó Ginny, tratando de desviar un poco la conversación, ya que sabía perfectamente que la pregunta era ¿Por qué no estás con tu esposo?

-Jaja, tienes razón, estás conmigo. Pero, me refería a por qué Potter no te acompaña hoy, ¿o se quedó de niñero mientras tú salías a pasear?

-Jaja, no Martin, James está con mi mamá y Harry está con mi hermano y mi cuñada, ya sabes el "Trío dorado"- hizo las comillas con los dedos- y yo aproveché para salir a caminar y despejarme un poco, estar todo el tiempo con James me quita tiempo para mi misma.

-Oh, ya veo. Y ¿por qué no fuiste con Harry? Si el está con Ron y su esposa, no creo que tu molestaras.

-Yo no quise ir, hace mucho que no están ellos solos, cuando se juntan siempre es por trabajo o por la familia, había que darles un tiempo para ellos tres, para que trajeran de vuelta algunos recuerdos- mintió rápidamente Ginny, quien estaba molesta por el interrogatorio, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema y que mejor que irse hasta su casa, por lo que se paró y lo más amablemente que pudo se despidió de Martin.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa- le dijo él antes que ella saliera del local.

-Como quieras, mi casa está en la próxima calle, no tardaremos mucho en llegar.

-No hay problema, mi casa también está en esa dirección, no sabía que viviéramos tan cerca.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Ginny, dejando escapar una coqueta sonrisa.

Y al poco tiempo llegaron a casa de los Potter, Ginny empezó a buscar la llave en su cartera y cuando la encontró, miró a Martin.

-Martin, muchas gracias por acompañarme ha sido una noche estupenda, me la he pasado muy bien hablando contigo.

-Lo mismo digo Gin. Parece que tu esposo aún no llega- comentó Martin, notando que no estaba el auto de Harry.

-Sí, seguramente hoy se queda a dormir en casa de Ron- esto lo dijo muy segura, ya que sabía que él estaba enojado con ella y que no lo vería hasta algunos días más, así era siempre que discutían y por estar metida en esos pensamientos, no pudo notar la sonrisa de Martin al tiempo en que este se le acercaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo hasta el y tomándola por las mejillas le dijo:

-Buenas noches Gin- y la besó, la besó dulce y apasionadamente y ella le respondió ese beso, ya que hace mucho que no la besaban así, y poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la pasión y entraron a la casa.

* * *

Harry aún no se creía lo que su amigo le había pedido, tenía que estar escuchando mal, seguramente todo era efecto del alcohol o quizás era una de las bromas de Ron, sí, eso debía ser, Ron siempre había sido muy bromista.

-¿Es una broma verdad? No me puedes estar pidiendo que me acueste con tu esposa y que la embarace. Sí, es una broma.-le dijo Harry sonriendo dificultosamente.

-No Harry, no lo es. Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Soy estéril y mi única opción para hacer feliz a Hermione eres tú. No le diremos a nadie que tu eres el verdadero papá de nuestro hijo, lo mantendremos en secreto. Herm siempre ha querido tener un hijo fruto del amor, es algo que ha repetido desde que la conocemos y Harry, ella te ama, nos lo dijo hoy en la noche y yo sé que también la amas, sé que ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo y que no dejarás por ningún motivo que ella esté triste por no cumplir uno de sus más anhelados sueños.

-Ron, es que lo que me pides es imposible. En el caso que yo llegue a aceptar y no estoy diciendo que haré, pero en el caso de que acepte, Hermione se va a oponer, ella jamás aceptaría algo así. Ron, debes decirle la verdad, ya verás que ella entenderá y juntos buscaremos una solución, porque yo no los dejaré solos, pero por favor no me pidas que me meta entre ustedes.

La tentación de aceptar era mucha, tenía la oportunidad de estar con Hermione con la aprobación de Ron y también él cumpliría uno de sus sueños, tener un hijo con ella, con la mujer más importante de su vida, con la mujer que amaba, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, ella jamás estaría con él, porque ellos sólo eran los mejores amigos y ella estaba enamorada de Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo.

-No Ron,- siguió Harry luego de un silencio- no estoy dispuesto a perder mi amistad con Herm por algo como esto, además como piensas explicarle que yo debo tener relaciones con ella para embarazarla, si lo que tu no quieres es que ella se entere de tu problema. ¡No Ron! esto es imposible de realizar, ella nunca nos perdonaría algo así.

-Tranquilo amigo, ella no tiene por qué saber que eres tú, además, tu me prometiste que me ayudarías con lo que fuera, me diste tu palabra y no puedes arrepentirte.

Harry lo miró duramente, Ron tenía razón, él ya había hecho la promesa de ayudarlo fuese lo que fuese lo que su amigo le pediría, ya no podía decirle que no.

-Está bien Ron, tú ganas, pero… ¿cómo haremos para que ella no sepa que soy yo?

-Tranquilo Harry, ella no sabrá que está contigo. No podrá reconocerte. Tengo un plan.

* * *

Hola!!

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que sea de su total agrado y por favor, no sean tímidos con los reviews, sé que han estado leyendo mi historia y me gustaría saber si les ha gustado o no. También me gustaría que me dieran ideas si lo desean y quizás las agregue en la historia.

Disculpen si me tardé un poco en subir el capítulo, sé que dije que en un par de días lo haría, pero debía pasarla al PC, ya que la tenía escrita en mi agenda, ya que me encanta escribir en papel, la inspiración llega mejor así, aunque después se me pierden las historias, pero este no ha sido el caso.

Espero sus comentarios y como les he dicho en todos los capítulos, no me importa si son a favor o en contra, sólo les pido que lo hagan con respeto, por que una verdad bien dicha no duele.

Un beso

Bye

JaNnYtA


	5. Manos a la obra

**Cap.5: ****Manos a la obra.**

Entraron despreocupadamente a la casa, en esos instantes lo único que tenían en mente era la presencia del otro, la pasión y el deseo no los dejaban recordar quienes eran. En esos momentos, Ginny Potter no sabía que era una mujer casada ni que tenía un hijo, ni mucho menos recordaba que estaba en juego su "reputación" como la esposa perfecta. Martin por su lado, también había dejado olvidado en algún rincón de su mente todo aquello que le recordara que existía algo más que ellos dos.

Cuando estaban ya en el salón, Ginny lanzó su bolso, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

- Ginny, ¿eres tú?

Una voz proveniente de la cocina sobresaltó a los amantes, haciendo que se separan rápidamente, mientras dirigían sus miradas hacia la puerta de la cocina de la que salía una sonriente y embarazada Luna Thomas.

- ¡Luna, ¿Qué haces acá?!- exclamó una sorprendida Ginny.

- Oh, es que me preocupé por ti cuando desapareciste del restaurant sin decir nada y vine a ver como estabas. Hola- dijo la rubia, ahora saludando a Martin, que la miraba confundido- Soy Luna, amiga de Ginny, te he visto en los partidos, juegas bien.

- Hola, gracias. Martin Robbins, pero veo que ya lo sabías- respondió el cazador mientras daba la mano a la rubia.

- Sí, lo sabía. ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó la suspicaz rubia, quien había visto a la pareja cuando entraron besándose a la casa y decidió esconderse en la cocina, esperando el momento oportuno para interrumpir.

- Eh…- Martin la miró confundido y titubeó antes de continuar- nos encontramos a unas calles de acá y acompañé a Ginny hasta acá, mi casa está por acá cerca y me quedaba de paso acompañarla.

- Ya veo- respondió Luna a la respuesta del joven- Ginny, ¿podemos hablar? Me gustaría que me explicaras algunas cosas. ¿Te importaría dejarnos solas Martin?

- ¿Qué?- Ginny parecía haber salido recién del mutismo en el que estaba dese hacia un rato, al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba antes de escuchar a su amiga.- Si… Martin, muchas gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos luego. Adiós y gracias nuevamente.

- Claro- dijo el cazador que se acercó a Luna para darle un fugaz beso en una mejilla, para luego acercarse a Ginny y susurrarle al oído la despedida- Nos vemos luego, me gustaría repetir lo de Madrid.- y sin más salió de la casa dejando sólo a las amigas en completo silencio.

Una observaba la puerta por la que acababa de salir Martin y con claro desconcierto en su mirada tras las palabras dichas por el joven ¿qué había ocurrido en Madrid?¿qué es lo que él quería "repetir"? La cabeza de Ginny era un mar de confusión, no lograba entender las palabras de su amigo. La otra mujer presente en aquel salón, Luna, miraba a su amiga con una mezcla de preocupación, enojo, vergüenza y pena, eran muchas las cosas que sentía en aquel momento, pero ella estaba ahí por una razón y no saldría de esa casa hasta que ella le diera las explicaciones que había ido a buscar.

- Ginny- habló la rubia tratando de alertar a su amiga de su presencia en la sala.

- Luna- respondió una sobresaltada pelirroja al tiempo que se giraba para ver a su amiga- ¿cómo entraste a la casa? Harry siempre antes de salir levanta todo tipo de protecciones a la casa y nadie puede entrar ni mucho menos aparecerse.

- Cuando llegué había luz dentro de la casa, creí que ya estabas aquí y toqué y me abrió Kreacher que estaba acá haciendo un poco de aseo, él me ha estado acompañando hasta que llegaste, ya sabes… nunca le has caído bien, así que se fue cuando te sentimos llegar.

- ¡Ese elfo! Debería quedarse en Grimmauld y no venir más para acá, además no tiene nada que venir a limpiar, la Sra. Gómez se encarga de la limpieza.

- Ginny… Kreacher lo hace por Harry, ya sabes que después de todo lo ocurrido está muy agradecido con él, deberías saberlo y tratar de ser un poco más tolerante, ya sabes que puede cambiar la opinión que tiene de ti, si hasta con Hermione se porta bien ahora. Pero yo no vine a hablar de Kreacher, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Ginny la miró desconcertada, no estaba segura de saber que es lo que quería su amiga, trató de hacer memoria de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, pero legue sumamente difícil ya que constantemente volvían a su cabeza los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado con Martin y también lo que no había pasado. Se esforzó aún más para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentro para evocar lo sucedido antes, en el restaurant de Luna y encontró la razón de porqué discutió otra vez con Harry, porqué fue reprendida por su hermano y porqué salió tan rápido del restauran, no quería escuchar a nadie más diciéndole que estaba actuando mal al querer mostrar a su hijo de dos meses en una revista.

- No, creo que no tengo nada que decirte, pero si vienes para saber que ocurrió en el restaurant, creo que te diste cuenta que Harry y yo discutimos, el por qué, es problema mío y de él.- respondió una enojada pelirroja.

- Sí, si vi que estabas discutiendo con Harry y los motivos los conozco bastante bien, Ron se encargó de contarme antes de irse y cuando me giré para escuchar tu versión tu ya habías salido- Luna estaba tranquila, no se dejaba intimidar por el enojo de su amiga.

- Así que mi hermanito te contó y… también has venido a reprenderme por aceptar la sesión fotográfica para James o quizás a sacarme en cara tal como hizo Ron de que estoy con Harry sólo para aprovecharme de su fama.

- No tengo nada que reprenderte, sólo estoy acá para saber qué harás, tú sabes muy bien lo que haces, cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos, somos nosotros mismos quienes forjamos nuestro camino Ginny y si tu crees que lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, allá tú, pero si por algún motivo crees que has hecho algo mal, es mejor que trates de remediarlo. Pero si quieres un consejo de amiga… creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar en tu hijo y en tu matrimonio y ver que es lo mejor para todos.- y sin más que decir se metió a la chimenea y lanzando polvos flú dio la dirección de su casa y dejando a una más que confundida y enfada Ginny desapareció.

* * *

Eran ya las siete de la mañana cuando Hermione despertó con una terrible jaqueca, se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Ron, pero al abrir bien los ojos notó que este no estaba en la cama, supuso que se había quedado dormido en el sofá seguramente con Harry cerca. Cuando ya estuvo completamente fuera de la cama tomó su bata y sus zapatillas de dormir y fue hasta la biblioteca donde guardaba algunas pociones, seguramente encontraría algo para la resaca y si tenía suerte habría la suficiente para sus acompañantes. Llegó a la biblioteca y abrió una pequeña puerta de uno de los muebles comenzó a repasar una a una las pociones que tenía: "veritaserum, poción multijugos, poción para el resfriado, poción crece huesos, etc y finalmente la poción para la jaqueca" la sacó con mucho cuidado tratando de evitar botar alguna de las otras pociones, observó si sería suficiente para los tres y tras asegurarse de que así era, tomó un poco y se sintió inmediatamente mejor y se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y luego despertar a Ron y a Harry que seguramente despertarían con dolor de cabeza y con mucha hambre, en especial su esposo.

Ya una vez listo el desayuno, fue a despertar a los dormilones, pero al percatarse que estos estaban completamente dormidos decidió dejarlos un rato más e ir a darse una ducha, ya luego los despertaría, aún era muy temprano. Una vez bañada y vestida, llamó a su ginecólogo para pedirle una cita, ya que necesitaba saber si estaba todo bien para poder llevar a cabo sus deseos de ser madre, esperó en la línea pidió mentalmente que le respondieran, ya que al ser sábado no sabía si estarían atendiendo a las nueve de la mañana, pero la voz de una mujer al otro lado le hizo ser conciente de que sus suplicas eran escuchadas, eso era indicio de que todo iría bien, al menos por ese día.

- Buenos días, Centro de Salud de Londres, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Buenos días, quiero pedir una cita con el Dr. Kristeve, me gustaría que fuese lo antes posible.

- Está bien, un momento por favor- tras esperar unos minutos- el Dr. Kristeve tiene disponible el lunes a las 11 de la mañana. ¿está bien ese día y esa hora?

- Sí, perfecto.

- Su nombre por favor.

- Hermione Jane Weasley.

- Bien Sra. Weasley, su cita queda programada para el día lunes a las 11 am.

- Muchas gracias, buenos días.

- Buenos días.- y con eso colgó el teléfono, ahora debía ir y despertar a los demás.

Salió de su habitación pensando en que debía avisarle a Harry que no iría a las clases del ED el día lunes, por tener que ir a su citaron el médico, cuando iba bajando las escaleras se encontró con su amigo que salía del baño.

- Harry, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Hermione elevando un poco la voz para molestar a Harry, quien obviamente estaba sufriendo de una fuerte jaqueca.

- Ouch, hola Herm, pero por favor no hables tan fuerte, siento como si Voldemort estuviera cerca.

- Jajaja, pero si Voldemort ya está bien muerto Harry. Toma, bebe esto- le dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba la poción para la resaca.

- Gracias Herm- y bebió de la poción sintiendo al instante la mejoría- Ahora sí me siento mejor, gracias.

- Vallamos entonces a desayunar, creo que Ron no despertará hasta dentro de unas horas y silo despertamos se enfadará, mejor lo dejamos dormir un poco más.

- Sí, vamos ya tengo hambre.

Harry, hasta ahora no recordaba la conversación con Ron, por eso estaba tranquilamente hablando con su amiga y agradecía mentalmente a Ron por estar aún dormido y así él aprovechar de estar a solas con su amiga. Llegaron hasta la cocina, donde los esperaba el desayuno que había dejado Hermione preparado hace un rato. Todo estaba exquisito y la conversación fue bastante amena, hasta que…

- Harry, el lunes me gustaría que me reemplazaras con las clases de pociones para el ED.

- Claro, no hay problema, pero porqué, si se puede saber.

- Tengo cita con el ginecólogo, debo ir a hacerme una revisión para ver si está todo bien para recibir a un nuevo Weasley- dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora, por lo que no notó el sonrojo de Harry, quien de golpe recordó todo lo que su amigo le había pedido y que él se había comprometido a cumplir.- Harry, ¿que ocurre?- preguntó ella preocupada al ver que Harry se había atorado con la tostada que comía, se levantó rápidamente y lo ayudó a recuperar la respiración.

- Gracias, estoy bien, sólo que tragué mal parece, pero no fue nada- dijo tratando de restarle importancia- ¿Qué quieres que hagan los muchacho para la clase de pociones? Supongo que les dejarás alguna tarea.

- Sí, así es, les pides un informe sobre los hombres lobos y sobre cómo reconocerlos y también que en tríos elaboren la poción matalobos y que luego te la entreguen a ti, para que me la lleves a mi oficina más tarde y así me cuentas que tal la clase.

- Por supuesto, te parece si vamos a despertar a Ron, me gustaría hablar con él antes de ir por James a la Madriguera.

- Pero, no crees que Ginny ya fue por él.- preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban hasta el salón para despertar a Ron.

- No, no creo que haya ido, seguramente se fue hasta la casa o donde alguna de sus amigas y espera que yo valla por James y que así regrese con ella, pero no lo haré, me llevaré a James conmigo a Grimmauld y bloquearé la entrada para Ginny.

- ¡Pero Harry! No crees que es muy exagerado lo que piensas hacer, está bien si quieres llevarte a James, pero prohibirle la entrada a Ginny a la Mansión Black, es mucho, ella tiene derecho a ver a su hijo.

- Sí que tiene derecho a verlo, pero no dejaré que lo haga, porque seguramente se lo querrá llevar y hará esa sesión fotográfica y eso no lo permitiré.

- Tienes razón Harry, seguramente Ginny sea capaz de eso, pero aún así no creo que lo haga, después de todo lo que le dijiste y de lo que le dijo Ron, seguramente habrá recapacitado.

- Eso espero Herm, eso espero. Ron, ¡Ron despierta!- dijo sacudiendo al pelirrojo para despertarlo

- Cariño despierta- dijo ahora Hermione, haciendo que a Harry le diera algo en el estómago.

- Mmm… mamá un poco más- fue la respuesta de Ron, mientras se giraba un poco en el sillón y al girarse cayó bruscamente al suelo provocando la risa de los otros dos.

- Jajajaja, ahora sí estás despierto Ron, jajaja.

- Ouch… no se rían esto, de verdad dolió-dijo Ron sobándose la cabeza.

- Lo sentimos cariño, toma, bebe esto, es para la resaca- la castaña se sentó junto a su esposo, mientras le acariciaba lentamente la cabeza le pasó la poción para el dolor y nuevamente provocó en Harry una extraña sensación que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir al ver a sus dos amigos en situaciones como esa.

- Eh… chicos… voy… eh… a la cocina por un poco de agua- se excusó Harry para poder salir lo más rápido de ahí.

La situación en la que se encontraba Harry, era notablemente extraña, a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría aceptar semejante proposición, aunque si lo pensaba… cuando aceptó no estaba totalmente cuerdo y quizás todo había sido efecto del alcohol y al final todo lo que recordaba no había ocurrido realmente, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que todo había ocurrido en realidad y que sí se había comprometido con Ron a embarazar a Hermione y hacer como que nunca pasó nada. Para Harry, no era mucho el sacrificio de acostarse con su mejor amiga, ya que siempre la había amado y en sus sueños siempre se veía haciendo el amor con la castaña e incluso cada vez que tenía relaciones con su esposa imaginaba que era Hermione, pero siempre debía esforzarse para no soltar su nombre cada vez que llegaba al clímax; el mayor problema de Harry, era que no sabía cuál era el plan de Ron y conociéndolo sabia que no era nada bueno, sólo esperaba que de verdad resultara, porque no quería que Hermione lo odiara por lo que harían, si bien era todo para hacer que ella estuviera feliz y tal como dijo Ron que Hermione cumpliera su sueño de ser madre, pero Harry conocía tan bien a su amiga, que sabía perfectamente que todo eso no justificaba lo que Ron pretendía hacer y mucho menos toleraría el que Harry se prestara para semejante cosa.

- Amigo, que bueno que estás acá.- dijo Ron que acaba de entrar a la cocina.

- Eh… si estaba pensando…

- Imagino en que estarás pensando y sobre eso quería hablarte- Ron se puso serio, lo que era indicio de que lo hablado durante la noche no era efecto del alcohol- siéntate Harry y mientras como algo te cuento mi plan.

- Sí… ¿y Hermione?- cuestionó un nervioso Harry- ¿no te preocupa que pueda escuchar?

- No, salió, fue a correr, siempre sale a correr los fines de semana, lo que nos da…- miró su reloj- exactamente una hora para hablar de nuestro plan.

* * *

Ginny llegó muy temprano a su antigua casa, sabía que si se atrasaba un poco más en llegar, lo más seguro es que Harry se le adelantara y recogiera antes que ella a James y eso no lo soportaría, conocía demasiado bien a su esposo y sabía que sería capaz de mantener a su hijo escondido con el único propósito de evitar las fotografías, pero ella ya lo había decidido se iría con James, aún no sabía donde, pero se irían y regresaría para el día lunes y estar en la sesión fotográfica, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de enseñar a James al mundo y de ocupar nuevamente una portada como la Sra. Potter y así anunciar su regreso al quidditch, si Harry podía esconderse, ella también lo haría.

- Mamá, puedes decirle a Harry, si viene por acá, que me voy con James a España y que regreso en una semana.

- Claro hija, pero… ¿por qué no se lo has dicho tú misma y a qué te vas a España?. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?- preguntó la siempre curiosa Molly.

- Todo está perfecto entre nosotros- mintió Ginny- pero debo irme inmediatamente a España, tengo una oferta en un equipo de allá y debo ir a ver si me conviene o no y a Harry no lo he visto, ayer se quedó en casa de Ron. El trío tenía reunión mamá-respondió para aclarar las dudas de la matriarca Weasley.

- Oh… está bien hija, pero cuida mucho a mi nieto por favor, escríbeme todos los días ya, tienes ya la dirección donde te quedarás, seguramente Harry querrá visitarlos algún día.

- No lo sé mamá, Harry tiene mucho trabajo, no creo que pueda ir, además será sólo una semana y si te escribiré, pero no te aseguro que sea todos los días. Ahora chao mamá debo ir por algunas cosas a la casa y el traslador sale en una hora y media- tomó a James y desapareció a través de la chimenea.

Dos horas más tarde apareció Harry en compañía de Ron y Hermione, era casi tradición para los dos últimos almorzar en la Madriguera el día sábado, ya que los domingos almorzaban con los padres de Hermione. Cuando Harry preguntó por James, Molly le explicó lo que su hija le había dicho y si no hubiera sido por Hermione que le envió una severa mirada a Harry, este hubiera hecho estallar todas las cosas de la casa y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo como para contradecir la versión de Ginny, agregó que la pelirroja le había enviado un mensaje al celular avisándole que se iría con James por unos días a España, debido a la oferta de trabajo, lógicamente todo eso era mentira, en su interior no se explicaba por qué estaba ayudando a Ginny con semejante mentira, pero algo en su interior le decía que así debía ser y se quedó tranquila, al ver que tanto Harry, su marido y sus suegros se quedaban conformes con lo que había dicho se relajó, sólo esperaba no equivocarse con lo que hacía.

* * *

El domingo pasó sin novedad alguna dando paso al lunes, día en que comenzaría el plan de Ron. Los dos amigos se reunieron en la oficina de Harry en el ministerio y comenzaron su camino hasta las aulas del ED, hicieron las clases con normalidad y al terminar estas llamaron a un rincón a una de sus ayudantes, se preocuparon de escoger a la mejor de todas, ya la conocían de sobra, ya que le habían hecho clases cuando esta ingresó al ED y se habían cruzado algunas veces en Hogwarts, sabían que era una persona confiable y que no haría ningún tipo de preguntas, ya que confiaba plenamente en sus mentores, puesto que los admiraba por ser los liberadores del mundo mágico.

- Srta. Caro- una joven latina de no más de 22 años, de contextura delgada, cabello castaño a modo de melena, de unos hermosos ojos verdes, se les acercó sonriente.

- Sí Sr. Respondió ella.

- Irene, necesitamos pedirte un favor, pero queremos que sea un secreto.- fue Ron quien habló, ya que Harry no estaba muy convencido.

- Lo que quieran, siempre que no me genere problemas.

- No, no te preocupes, que nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

- Entonces está bien, ¿qué quieren?

- Necesitamos poción multijugos, una cantidad suficiente como para utilizarla en…. 20 personas- aclaró Ron, dejando a un sorprendido Harry que lo miraba con cara de ¿disgusto?, más bien sorpresa.

- Esa es una cantidad bastante grande, pero creo que será posible que se las dé, ya que con el grupo de Aurores de tercer año acabamos de elaborar la poción y la verdad es que tenemos bastante y si no se utiliza pronto tendremos que desecharla y si a ustedes les sirve, yo no tengo ningún problema en dárselas.

- Oh… muchas gracias- aún era Ron quien hablaba- si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo pídelo, tanto Harry como yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, ¿no es así Harry?

- Eh… sí claro, lo que quieras, si tienes algún problema para sacarla, sólo diles que yo te autoricé a botarla, diles que ya estaba descompuesta, porque a alguien se le olvidó poner los hechizos refrigerantes o algo así.

- Me parece una excelente excusa Harry, pero no creo que alguien pregunte, porque yo soy la encargada de las pociones y si digo que se me olvidó activar los hechizos refrigerantes, me llegaría un castigo un poco pesado; pero no te preocupes yo veré que hago o digo, y no se preocupen chicos, no diré nada sobre ustedes y aunque me muero de curiosidad por saber para que quieren tanta poción, no haré preguntas porque intuyo-afirmó mirando a los dos varones- que no me dirán nada.

- Estás en lo cierto Irene; no te diremos nada- nuevamente fue Ron quien habló- ¿y cuando nos darás esas pociones?

- Si están desocupados, podemos ir ahora mismo a buscarlas, yo tengo que ir justo hacia allá.

- ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿Tienes libre ahora para ir por las pociones?

- Haber…- Harry miró su reloj- no, debo ir con Hermione, debe estar por llegar y tengo que entregarle los trabajos de la clase de pociones.

- Entonces, iré yo y me las llevaré, tú preocúpate de mantener a Hermione alejada de cualquier salida, no quiero que me vea y si pregunta por mí dile que me fui a entrenar más temprano hoy y que la llamaré más tarde para saber que tal le fue en el médico.

- Está bien, se lo diré- le contestó levemente sonrojado.- Adiós Irene, muchas gracias de nuevo. Adiós Ron.

Y así, Harry se giró de vuelta a su oficina y los otros dos a buscar las pociones. Justo cuando Ron e Irene acababan de doblar por un pasillo, Hermione entró corriendo al aula del ED y se encontró sólo con Harry que había regresado a buscar los informes de la clase.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Herm, ¿cómo estás?

- ¡Felíz! El doctor me ha dicho que está todo bien y que lo ideal sería comenzar en dos días a buscar ese Weasley- dijo en tono pícaro la castaña, dejando a un avergonzado Harry, que había entendido sólo parte de lo dicho por su amiga.

- ¿Por qué en dos días?- preguntó él con inocencia.

- Harry… ¡tú no cambias!- fue todo lo que ella dijo al tiempo que le daba una pequeña palmadita en el brazo, para luego tirarlo hasta la salida y caminar juntos hasta la oficina de Hermione y dejar ahí las tareas de los alumnos del ED.

- Herm… por favor explícame ¿a qué te refieres con decir que no cambio y con eso de los dos días?- Harry estaba de lo más curioso, si hasta se había olvidado del verdadero sonrojo que le causaba el hecho de faltar "sólo dos días".

- Harry- dijo ella, ocupando el tono de voz que solí ocupar en Hogwarts cada vez que quería explicarles algo- nosotras las mujeres, no somos como los hombres que están siempre listos para traer una nueva vida al mundo, nosotras disponemos de ciertos días en que las posibilidades de un embarazo son altísimas, otros en que la probabilidad es mínima y otros días en que es nula. Y si has entendido lo que te dije, supongo que entiendes que en dos días más será mi periodo de máxima fertilidad y hay que aprovecharlo. Harry, no tienes por que sonrojarte, Ron y yo somos tus amigos, tenemos la confianza suficiente para contarte estas cosas jaja, si cuando digo que no cambias… jajaj… de verdad que no lo haces, sigues tan inocente como siempre, no me explico como es que has traído a James al mundo, jaja ¡quizás ni sabes cómo!

- Gracias por la explicación Herm, pero ahórrate las bromas por qué sé perfectamente cómo se "hacen" los niños- ahora sí que Harry estaba decido a embarazar a Hermione, no le toleraría que dijera algo así de él, aunque era una lástima que ella no supiera que quien la embarazaría sería justamente de quien se estaba burlando diciéndole que no sabía como traer un bebé al mundo, ¡ya vería esa castaña!- Adiós Herm, tengo bastante trabajo que hacer- y se fue dando un portazo, dejando a una risueña castaña dentro de la oficina.

- Buenos días Sra. Potter, está lista para las fotografías con el bebé.

- Sí, claro. Adelante, están en su casa.

- ¿Y el Sr. Potter?

- Él no podrá venir, se disculpa por eso, pero tiene bastante trabajo que hacer y no ha podido dejarlo para otro día, pero supongo que eso no es excusa para no tomar las fotografías, ya que serán de James, no de Harry.

- Claro Sra. Potter, las fotografías serán sólo del bebé, pero nos hubiera gustado alguna de los tres, ya sabe para la portada, ya que si ven al salvador del mundo mágico en ella, la gente se interesará mucho más y la revista se venderá como pan caliente.

- Si gusta puedo facilitarle una foto de los tres, tengo varias actuales y otras del nacimiento de mi pequeño.

- Me encantaría Sra.

Ginny había estado escondida el fin de semana en casa de una amiga muggle, la había conocido en una exclusiva tienda de ropa y se habían hecho inseparables; le dijo a su amiga que Harry estaba de viaje por motivos de trabajo y que aprovecharían de fumigar su casa y que no había querido molestar a nadie de su familia y que prefería pasar tiempo con ella ya que también estaba sola, pues su marido se encontraba de viaje. Ginny había llegado sólo hace un par de horas hasta su casa para limpiar un poco, ya que antes de salir de ahí se preocupó de arreglar todo de manera que Harry si se aparecía por la casa creyera que habían fumigado la vivienda y por eso ella le había dejado una pequeña nota diciéndole que estaba en España y que fumigarían la casa, por lo que él debía quedarse en la mansión Black durante algunos días.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Harry no se había aparecido por la casa, por lo que no tenía idea de los planes de su esposa para mantenerlo fuera de la casa mientras tomaban las fotografías para la revista "Sueños de Bebé", que saldría publicada en dos días más.

La sesión fotográfica les tomó poco más de una hora, ya que el modelo estaba bastante calmado y sólo necesitaron de unos cuantos hechizos para cambiar la decoración y la vestimenta, luego le hicieron un par de preguntas a Ginny, sobre lo difícil que era ser mamá primeriza, además de ser una mujer tan famosa y que también trabajaba y entonces Ginny aprovechó de dar la noticia de su regreso al deporte mágico más famoso de todos los tiempos.

Cuando ya hubieron terminado, dejaron todo como si ahí nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, no hace nada que ya habían salido de la casa Potter, cuando por medio de la chimenea apareció Harry, Ginny al verlo se asustó un poco, pero decidió que no le reconocería a Harry nada de la sesión, al menos por ahora, ya después de que la revista saliera seguramente él se lo agradecería.

Se acercó coquetamente hasta Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pudo perfectamente notar la frialdad en los de Harry y darse cuenta que él aún estaba enojado.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?¿Dónde está James?- Harry miraba en todas direcciones buscando a su hijo.

- Acabamos de llegar, James está en su habitación.

- Entonces no llegaste a esa sesión fotográfica, supongo entonces que cancelaste esa estupidez.

- Claro amor- dijo ella tratando de hacer sonar verídicas sus palabras, pero Harry no le creyó, pero dejó el tema hasta ahí, si Ginny había hecho algo, eso le daría motivos para por fin separarse de ella.

- Iré a ver a James y luego se irá conmigo a Grimmauld y no quiero que vallas, ¿entendido?

- Claro amor, pero no veo motivo por el que debas estar molesto conmigo, ya ves que no hice nada- la pelirroja se acercaba cada vez más a Harry en un tono bastante seductor.

Pero él estaba dispuesto a irse sin darle en el gusto, por lo que la empujó suavemente y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de James, recogió algunas cosas que pudieran serle útiles al bebé, luego arreglo algunas cosas para él, tomó a James en brazos y regresó al salón, en que apenas si le dijo adiós a su esposa desapareció por la chimenea con destino a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**N/A**

**Hola!!**

Lamento haber tardado con la actualización, pero he estado un poco ocupada, mis vacaciones ya terminaron y mañana debo volver a la U, además mi mamá está recuperandose de una operación, por lo que he tenido que estar ocupada también de la casa.

Espero que el capítulo les gustase y si no, esperen el próximo de seguro les agrada más que este.

Ahora respondo sus review...

**Rochelle Kuchiki: **Acertaste!! sí era la poción multijugos la idea de Ron, pero... funcionará? espera los próx capítulos para la respuesta.

**LoonyPotter: **Loony, me encanta que te encante mi historia jaja, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto o más que los demás. Un beso para ti.

**Yuna Granger: **lo del color de ojos del amiguito de Ginny, fue inconciente, me encanta el color verde, mis ojos son verdes, y en el momento no se me ocurrió otro color; pero... gracias a tu review se me ocurrió una idea y haré que el amiguito de Ginny ocupe un papel distinto al que tenía para él.

**harryperu: **Hola, me alegro que te guste mi historia. Y sí, será finalmente un H/Hr, no estaría acá si no lo fuese.

Un beso para todos.

Y sobre la Srta Caro... ella tiene mucho de mí jajaja, sólo que cambié el nombre jaja.

Dejen reviews!! se los agradeceré mucho

Un beso Bye

JaNnYtA


	6. Sueños de bebé pesadillas de Ginny

**Capítulo 6: "Sueños de bebé pesadillas de Ginny"**

Una vez Ginny quedó sola en la casa, no supo qué hacer; al ver lo enojado que aún estaba Harry comprobó que cuando él se enterara de todo le iría muy mal, pero ya todo estaba hecho, no obstante, aún tenía la posibilidad de pedir a la revista que no publicara las fotos, pero descartó inmediatamente esa idea porque si lo hacía la invadirían con preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar y además eso haría que no la llamaran nuevamente.

Estaba caminando por el salón de su casa y derepente encontró algo en el piso, lo recogió y al ver de que se trataba sintió que algo se le retorcía en el estómago, lo que encontró era la factura del café al que había ido con Martin; entonces recordó lo que su compañero le dijo antes de irse: "_me gustaría repetir lo de Madrid". _¿Qué sucedió en Madrid?, habían ido con el equipo a jugar la final del Campeonato Europeo y como venía sucediendo hace varios partidos ganaron y su equipo se llevó la Copa, por lo que luego se fueron a celebrar.

Flash Back

_T__odo el equipo inglés de los Chudley Cannons, luego de haber ganado la Copa del Campeonato Europeo de Quidditch, fueron a celebrar a un bar que estaba cerca del hotel donde se alojaban. Ginny y Mary eran las únicas mujeres del equipo, ambas jugaban como cazadoras junto a Martin. Mary estaba acompañada de su esposo, Dereck Becker quien juega como buscador en el equipo. En el equipo también estaba su hermano Ron, que ocupa el puesto de guardián, y los gemelos Tim y Tom Patil, ambos golpeadores y primos de sus ex compañeras de Hogwarts; Ron se llevaba muy bien con los gemelos, ya que le recordaban a sus hermanos, por lo tanto hacían un dinámico trío a la hora de celebrar, lo que dejaba a Ginny, compartiendo con Martin._

_Ese día bebieron y bailaron hasta ya no poder, no había nada de que preocuparse, estaban en un bar muggle y habían pedido la reservación del V.I.P, por lo que nadie podría molestarlos. _

_De esa noche__, Ginny, apenas tenía recuerdos, sabía que había estado compartiendo con los del equipo hasta bien tarde, bailó toda la noche con Martin, mientras a su lado bailaba Mary con Dereck, y luego su hermano Ron, la llevó hasta el hotel y ya no recordaba más, hasta despertar en su habitación completamente desnuda y tapada solo con una sábana, supuso que Ron la había desnudado antes de acostarla, pues su ropa estaba completamente mojada, efecto de la fuerte lluvia que caía al salir del bar._

Fin Flash Back

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era bastante improbable que Ron la llevara hasta la habitación del hotel, ya que su hermano estaba demasiado ebrio y fue ella quién lo llevó al hotel, para luego regresar al bar junto a Martin…

-¡No! …- exclamó Ginny abriendo los ojos, al parecer había recordado algo- No puede ser, ese día quién me llevó a la habitación fue Martin.

Después de sacar esa conclusión salió corriendo hasta su habitación y se puso a revisar en su agenda y…¡sorpresa! La fecha de aquel viaje a Madrid coincidía con la fecha que le dio el médimago de la posible concepción de James.

-No puede ser… seguramente nada ocurrió, quizás sólo me fue a dejar y…- Ginny estaba confundida, cada nuevo episodio que recordaba de aquella noche la hacía darse cuenta que en realidad había engañado a Harry con Martin y que este último era en realidad el papá de James, por eso no se parecían mucho, salvo el detalle de los ojos, pues los ojos de su hijo también eran verdes, pero… no eran el mismo verde esmeralda de Harry- ¡No!... ¡por qué me suceden estas cosas a mí!- y la pelirroja sólo pudo llorar, ya nada podía hacer, salvo llorar y rogar que nadie descubriera su secreto.

* * *

En Grimmauld Place, una rubia embarazada acababa de sacar las mismas conclusiones de la pelirroja al notar que los colores de los ojos de ambos varones Potter eran distintos, antes ya lo había notado, pero había supuesto que eso era obra de la mezcla de los genes Potter y Weasley, dando como resultado ese verde pardo que ocupaban las iris de James. Pero Luna, ahora recordaba perfectamente donde había visto esos ojos antes y en quién, ahora todo calzaba: Ginebra Potter, había sido infiel a su esposo.

-Luna, ¿estás bien?- Harry estaba preocupado por la palidez repentina de Luna.

-Sí, estoy bien, son cosas de mujeres y hormonas de embarazada, no te preocupes. Dime Harry, para que me querías.

-Quiero pedirte un favor, espero que no te moleste claro.

-Pídeme lo que sea Harry, para eso estamos los amigos.

-Gracias Luna. Quería saber, si puedes quedarte con James por un rato, es que debo volver a la oficina y no quiero dejarlo solo con Kreacher, porque como ya está viejo, no sabe bien como tratar a un bebé y no me quiero arriesgar a que le pase algo.

-Pero por qué no lo dejas con su madre, seguramente ella sabe muy bien como cuidar a su hijo.

-No, no quiero dejarlo con Ginny, sé que trama algo, aún no me creo eso de que haya ido a España por una oferta de trabajo, supuestamente volvía en una semana, pero hoy cuando fui a la casa estaba ahí y no me dijo nada de su cita laboral, sólo espero que no se haya atrevido a aceptar las fotografías, por eso quiero tener a James conmigo, al menos hasta mañana, para evitar esa maldita sesión fotográfica.

- La sesión fotográfica era hoy, como sabes si ya se hizo.

- No lo sé, quiero confiar en la palabra de Ginny cuando dijo que había cancelado esa tontería, pero quiero asegurarme de que todo estará bien. Entonces, ¿te quedas con James?

- Claro Harry, no hay problema, pero si no te importa me gustaría llevarlo a pasear; con Dean teníamos pensado ir a ver el entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons, ya sabes como le gusta a Estrella ver a Ron volar y él nos invitó para hoy.

- Por supuesto Luna, sólo asegurate que si Ginny se aparece por el estadio no se lleve a James, ¿está bien? Luego paso por él a tu casa.

- Está bien, pasa por él después del trabajo, si quieres te quedas a comer. Herm y Ron también irán.- a Luna no le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo de Harry además de que haya desviado la mirada al escuchar el nombre de la castaña.

- Pasaré entonces después del trabajo, eso es en tres horas más. Aquí tienes todo lo necesario- dijo pasándole un bolso a Luna- tiene un hechizo para disminuir su peso, para que no te moleste al cargarlo.

- Gracias Harry, pero el que esté embarazada no me hace menos fuerte.

- Jaja, claro, es verdad. Te llevo a alguna parte, debo irme ya al trabajo o me van a regañar, no por ser "el elegido" me perdonan mis escapadas jaja.

- Jaja, tranquilo, me iré luego, primero quiero cambiar de ropa a James, afuera hace frío y Dean pasa por mí en un rato más.

- Bien, adiós Luna, quedas en tu casa. Kreacher, cualquier cosa que Luna necesite, ayúdala, ¿si?

- Como usted diga Amo- respondió el viejo elfo, que ya no era ni la sombra de los días en que servía a los Black, ahora a todos los trataba con simpatía y respeto, a todos, salvo a "la Sra. Potter".

- Adiós Luna, adiós James- se despidió Harry depositando un beso en la frente de cada uno- Adiós Kreacher.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó hasta el Ministerio, debió pasar obligadamente por la oficina de Hermione, recordó que en la mañana había salido de una manera bastante infantil, por lo que decidió pasar a ver que tal estaba su amiga, además tenía muchas ganas de verla, desde que se comprometió con Ron para ayudarlo con su problema no podía sacarse de la cabeza a la castaña en ningún momento del día, si hasta cuando veía a James pensaba en ella, recriminándose el porqué no fue sincero con sus sentimientos desde el principio, si tan sólo se le hubiera declarado a Hermione y no a Ginny en sexto año, todo habría sido distinto, pero nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y vio a una celosa Hermione de la relación de Ron y Lavender y comprendió porqué decidió darle la oportunidad a Ginny, para olvidar a Hermione. Aunque los años siguientes tampoco ayudaron mucho a que él la olvidara, ya que cuando se quedaron solos en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, le costaba mucho contener los deseos de abrazar a su amiga y decirle todo lo que sentía, decirle que no llorara más por Ron, porque ahí estaba él, amándola y jamás sería capaz de abandonarla; pero siempre que pretendía decirle algo, veía a Ron y se censuraba por querer hacerle algo así a su amigo, jamás lo traicionaría, por eso prefirió renunciar a su verdadero amor, para que sus dos mejores amigos pudieran ser felices, ambos merecían un final feliz después de tanto sufrimiento que habían pasado por culpa de él. Tomó la decisión uno de los tantos días en que escuchó a Hermione llorar por la partida de Ron, mientras él miraba el Mapa del Merodeador tratando de buscar algún indicio de su amigo y asegurarse de que él estaba bien y calmar así a su amada, pero no supieron nada del pelirrojo, hasta aquel día en que Ron le salvó la vida y él, prometió que sólo veía en Hermione a una hermana, lo reconoció con mucho dolor, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que ver a sus amigos felices, se convenció a sí mismo de que eso era lo correcto, pero ahora, mientras caminaba con dirección a la oficina de Hermione se arrepentía de todo aquello y le alegraba de cierta forma que el destino le diera la posibilidad de tener a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, de sentir el calor y el sabor de su piel, de tener por fin la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto la amaba de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ella, la única y verdadera dueña de su corazón, ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por el hecho de usurpar la identidad de su amigo, ahora, agradecía esta oportunidad, lo único que opacaba todo esto era la preocupación por su amigo Ron y la enfermedad de este y también estaba el hecho de que sucedería si Hermione los descubría, sería el fin del trío dorado de Hogwarts.

Harry iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sin querer pasó de largo la oficina de su amiga y llegó hasta el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos y se encontró con Ron, quién al verlo corrió inmediatamente a saludarlo.

- Harry, que bueno que te veo. Necesitaba hablar contigo, te llamé al celular y está apagado, llamé a tu casa y nadie contesta y en Grimmauld….mmm tampoco contestan, deberías enseñarle a Kreacher a usar el teléfono, si yo aprendí a usarlo, no creo que le cueste a él.

- Jaja, estás loco Ron. cómo quieres que un elfo doméstico de quién sabe cuántos años aprenda a usar el teléfono. Estás mal, sí que lo estás. Jaja. ¿Para qué me querías? Ya estoy acá contigo, dime. Pero será mejor que me lo digas camino a mi oficina, ya que si me atraso un poco más… ufff… no querrás estar ahí para cuando mi jefe me regañe.

- ¿Por qué habría de regañarte?

- Porque debí volver hace dos horas atrás.

- ¿Y dónde estabas que demoraste tanto?- cuestionó Ron con un tono lleno de picardía.

- Discutiendo con tu hermana.

- ¿Qué! ¿Dos horas discutiendo con ella? Espera… ¿cuando llegó de España?¿No debería estar por allá una semana? … ¡No me digas que se vino sólo para las fotos esas!

- No lo sé Ron, la verdad es que yo no me creo eso del viaje a España, todo fue tan repentino que se me hace sospechoso y con relación a las fotos esas para la revista… espero que se haya atrevido, ahora cuando la vi, le pregunté y me dijo que había cancelado con la revista, pero la conozco Ron, algo me dice que no lo hizo, por eso decidí llevarme a James y ambos estamos en Grimmauld, por eso demoré en llegar al trabajo, tuve que esperar a que llegara Luna que lo está cuidando mientras termino de trabajar.

- Entiendo tu preocupación Harry, mi hermana está muy cambiada, antes no era así. Ahora lo único que le importa es verse bien y salir en cuánta revista se le cruce por delante. Desde que se casó contigo se convirtió en una mujer fría y calculadora, preocupada del que dirán, eso jamás le había importado y mírala ahora… siempre está tratando de manipularnos y sobre todo a ti, siempre logra lo que quiere contigo, se nota que eras un hombre enamorado, pero mi hermana ha hecho que este matrimonio se valla a pique. Porque Harry, yo los conozco muy bien a ambos y sé que tu no amas a mi hermana, es más, estoy seguro que si sigues con ella es sólo por compromiso con mi familia y ahora es por James, eres demasiado noble Harry, y Ginny se aprovechó de eso. Amigo, perdóname por favor, nunca debí presentarte a mi hermana.

- Tienes razón, ya no amo a Ginny y creo que nunca la amé realmente, si me casé con ella fue porque creí que era lo correcto, además Ginny era muy distinta, tú lo has dicho hace un rato, ella cambió mucho cuando nos casamos, pero todo esto empezó antes, cuando éramos novios, ella siempre me insistía en ir a fiestas y a todas esas cosas a las que me invitaban por haber derrotado a Voldemort y tú bien sabes que odiaba ir a esas cosas, pero si quería tratar de formar una familia con ella, debía ceder a sus caprichos y ahora me arrepiento de ello, me arrepiento de tantas cosas Ron, pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Y no te preocupes amigo, mira que también saqué cosas buenas de haberme casado con Ginny. Así que no me pidas perdón por presentármela.

- ¿Qué cosas buenas Harry? Yo no le veo ninguna.

- Para empezar, me ligó a una familia enorme: mis suegros, se han convertido en los padres que nunca conocí; mis cuñados, han sido los hermanos que nunca tuve. También me dio un hijo maravilloso y a todo eso agrégale que ha mantenido alejadas a todas las locas fanáticas, que me seguían para todos lados.

- Jaja, tienes razón, pero sólo en las dos últimas. Harry- el pelirrojo tomó a Harry por uno de los hombres, mientras se detenían para abrir la puerta que daba a la oficina del auror- no había necesidad de casarte con Ginny para ser parte de mi familia, tu fuiste considerado un Weasley desde el momento en que nos conocimos e hicimos amigos en primer año. Y las dos últimas cosas que me nombraste, lo podrías haber conseguido con cualquier mujer que no fuera Ginny, una que de verdad se mereciera aun hombre como tú. Tú merecías a alguien como Hermione, sí Harry, no me pongas esa cara. Siempre tuve miedo de que ustedes se enamoraran, siempre los vi tan amigos, se conocen tan bien que no necesitan palabras para comunicarse, sólo basta una mirada y se entienden; pero cuando me aseguraste que para ti ella sólo era como una hermana… todos mis miedos a perderla desaparecieron, hasta ahora…

El silencio reinó entre los dos amigos por algunos segundos, para Harry fue difícil escuchar todo eso en boca de su amigo, por un momento tuvo miedo de que Ron supiera de sus verdaderos sentimientos y que le recriminara por haber usado a su hermana para olvidar a la castaña, pero después de haber oído todo lo que pensaba de Ginny, supo que Ron estaba aún más decepcionado que él mismo, del actuar de la pelirroja durante los últimos años; además su amigo tenía razón, los Weasley siempre lo trataron como uno más, no había necesidad de casarse con Ginny para ser parte del clan pelirrojo y tal y como dijo su amigo, cualquier mujer hubiese sido capaz de darle un hijo y de espantar a las locas fanáticas. Había sido un tonto al casarse con Ginny y no sólo él lo había notado, pero en esos momentos era lo correcto, era eso o perder la amistad de Ron y quizás la de Hermione, para siempre.

- Ron- Harry rompió el mutismo- gracias, gracias por tus palabras- lo abrazó, se fundieron ambos en un abrazo que les recordó a aquellos momentos de plena felicidad en Hogwarts, es que cada vez que se reunían se sentían nuevamente un par de estudiantes.

- De nada Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, siempre querré lo mejor para ti.

- Gracias de nuevo Ron, pero explícame algo… ¿a qué te refieres con que tus miedos de perder a Herm desaparecieron, hasta ahora? ¿es por lo de tu enfermedad?

- Sí Harry, es por eso, y también sobre lo que te pedí, que vengo a hablarte, tengo todo listo para empezar con el plan.

- Ya veo, entonces será mejor que hablemos adentro, no querrás que alguien se entere.

- Tienes razón, hablemos adentro, no es conveniente que alguien nos escuche- y entraron a la oficina de Harry, para salir una hora después.- Bien Harry, entonces quedamos en eso, mañana es el día- dijo Ron mientras salía de la oficina seguido de un nervioso Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro de todo Ron?

- Sí Harry, confía en mí, porque yo sí confío en ti, por eso te pedí que hicieras esto por nosotros.

- Lo sé Ron, yo también confío en ti, pero si tu plan no da resultado no quiero ni pensar en qué pasará…

- Tranquilo Harry, no le veo ningún error al plan, todo saldrá perfecto. ¡Mira la hora que es! Debo irme a entrenar. Adiós Harry, nos vemos más tarde en casa de Luna.

- Adiós Ron, nos vemos.

* * *

¡Katie! ¿Puedes ir a abrir la puerta?- una voz masculina sonó desde una de las habitaciones de la casa.

¡Está bien! Pero me debes un chocolate- una joven de 14 años, morena, de grandes y brillantes ojos color turquesa se acercó a la puerta y la abrió- ¡Ginny Weasley!- exclamó la joven sorprendida- ¿eres Ginny Weasley?

- Ehh… sí- la pelirroja estaba un poco aturdida por el recibimiento, cuando decidió ir hasta esa casa jamás pensó que se encontraría con algo así- Disculpa… estoy buscando a Martin, ¿él está?

-Sí, si está, pasa, espéralo adentro. ¿te sientes bien?- cuestionó la joven al ver a su ídola, un poco desarreglada y con los ojos hinchados.

- Gracias, sí estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja mientras se arreglaba un poco el desordenado pelo que llevaba y trataba un poco de disimular los llorosos e hinchados ojos.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque te ves pálida, ¿quieres un vaso de agua o un poco de leche?

- Un poco de agua está bien, gracias.

- Espera aquí, Martin viene en un momento, está terminando de vestirse.

- Está bien- mientras se escuchaban unos pasos desde la escalera.

- ¿Quién era Katie?- Martin acaba de aparecer por el salón- ¡Ginny! ¿qué haces acá?- preguntó el cazador con sorpresa, pero con una especial sonrisa en el rostro.

- Martin… tenemos que hablar.

- Eh, sí. Ahora iba hacia el estadio al entrenamiento, ¿te parece si hablamos de camino hacia allá?

- Me parece bien, pero no entraré al estadio, no quiero encontrarme con mi hermano.

- Como quieras. ¡Katie! ¡Con Ginny nos vamos al estadio. Si quieres puedes ir más tarde!

- ¡Claro hermano, ahí estaré! ¡Pero esperen un poco…!- se escucharon pasos corriendo desde algún rincón de la casa y apareció Katie- Ginny- dijo Katie un poco sonrojada- me podrías dar tu autógrafo por favor.

- Por supuesto- y con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una fotografía en al que se veía a Ginny volando en la escoba- ¿Katie verdad? Aquí tienes- dio mientras le entregaba la fotografía ya firmada y con obviamente mejor humor después de eso.

- Gracias Ginny, espero que vuelvas pronto a jugar, tu reemplazante es malísima, además es una pesada.

- Jaja, deja de molestar a Ginny y termina de arreglar tus cosas porque mañana debes volver a Hogwarts, tu licencia médica ya expiró, así que debes volver.

- Lo sé, adiós Ginny, me encantó conocerte, ojalá vengas más seguido a la casa, Martin siempre habla de ti. Adiós- dijo desapareciendo rumbo a alguna habitación dejando solos a los sonrojados cazadores.

Juntos salieron de la casa y se subieron al auto de Martin y se fueron rumbo al estadio de quiditch. Por algunos minutos reinó el silencio en el interior del automóvil, Martin se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De lo que ocurrió en mi casa y de lo de Madrid- dijo ella con angustia en la voz y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Entonces…¿quieres repetir lo de Madrid?- la miró pícaramente esperando una respuesta.

- ¡No Martin! Lo que ocurrió allá fue un error. Si Harry se entera mi matrimonio se viene abajo; mi familia me va a despreciar, mis fans me van a detestar. Todo el mundo mágico se irá en mi contra. Además, yo estaba ebria y tú, te aprovechaste de mí-y lo miró de forma acusadora.

- ¿Qué cosas dices?- exclamó él deteniendo el auto cerca de la acera- Yo no me aproveché de ti. Fuiste tu quién me sedujo e invitó a su cuarto, tu sabes que me gustas, yo sé perfectamente que eres una mujer casada y tu me dijiste que eso no importaba, que no amabas a Potter, que sólo estabas con él porque así hacías feliz a tu familia, que tu matrimonio perfecto no era más que una farsa, para mantener las apariencias y me pediste que por favor, pasara la noche contigo, que me querías y yo no pude evitarlo, yo estoy enamorado de ti y estaba tan feliz de escuchar todo eso, que accedí a tu proposición.

Luego te dejé sola en la habitación porque debía salir temprano de ahí, antes que alguien nos viera, lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir Gin, si sientes que esto fue un error, para mí no lo fue, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte. Pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, cuando regresamos de Madrid, nos dieron vacaciones y al poco tiempo se supo lo de tu embarazo y decidí que lo mejor era olvidarte, con esa noticia mis esperanzas contigo desaparecieron, yo no podía intervenir para desintegrar una familia. ¡No sabes cuánto desee que ese niño fuera mi hijo! Y así poder estar juntos, ser felices. Pero como siempre, Potter llegó antes y él es el único que te tiene.

Ginny no pronunció palabra, estaba sorprendida con todo lo que Martin le decía, en su interior reconocía que él tenía razón en decir que fue ella quien se le insinúo en Madrid, seguramente producto del alcohol fue capaz de soltar sus más profundos deseos y decirle a Martin lo que de verdad sentía y contarle la verdad de su matrimonio. Martin era todo lo que ella siempre deseó en un hombre, pero lo conoció demasiado tarde, su compromiso con Harry era demasiado importante tanto para su familia como para su propia carrera, además Harry Potter era y sigue siendo el hombre del momento y del que toda mujer quisiera tener como esposo, pero ella que lo tenía a su lado no era feliz, sólo lo estaba usando para su propio beneficio y para que su madre fuera feliz. Ginny quería contarle a Martin sobre James, decirle que quizás él era su verdadero padre y no Harry, decirle que se fueran juntos, que ella también lo amaba, pero no podía hacer algo así, si hiciera eso estaría botando a la basura todos los años que estuvo junto a Harry y que gracias a esa relación consiguió tantas cosas, como ser la mujer más envidiada y alabada del mundo mágico y ese título no lo quería perder, ni mucho menos quería cambiar ese título por el de la mujer infiel que queda embarazada del amante y hace pasar al niño como hijo de su esposo; sus padres se morirían con algo así y ni hablar de la reacción de sus hermanos, en especial la de Ron, seguramente le quitarían la palabra y quién sabe que más. Eran muchas cosas que perder y todo por su culpa, pero ya hace mucho que estaba jugando ese juego y no podía dejarlo, debía seguir con la farsa y alejarse de Martin y llorando tomó una decisión.

- Adiós Martin- y se bajó del auto, dejando al cazador desconcertado.

* * *

El auto se detuvo en las afueras del estadio de los Chudley Cannons, una de las puertas se abrió y del interior del móvil bajó una pequeña niña de mirada soñadora y de cabellos rubios como los de su madre.

- ¡Tío Ron!- gritó la pequeña y corrió hasta los brazos de Ron que la esperaba a la entrada del estadio.

- Hola pequeña, ¿dónde están tus papás?- dijo mientras miraba hacia el auto esperando ver bajar a Luna en compañía de Dean.

- Ya vienen tío, están terminado de abrigar a James.

- ¿James viene con ustedes?

- Sí tío, mamá lo está cuidando, porque el tío Harry debía ir a trabajar y la tía Ginny… no sé. Mira ahí viene mis papás.

- Sí pequeña-contestó el pelirrojo viendo bajar del auto a sus amigos y a su ahijado.

- Hola Ron- saludó Dean tendiéndole la mano a su amigo.

- Hola chicos, hola pequeño-contestó el pelirrojo, saludando a sus dos amigos y a su sobrino.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo Ronald? Pásale al bebé cariño- infirió Luna, tanto para Ron como para su esposo que cargaba al pequeño James y se lo pasó a Ron para que lo cargara.

- ¿Cómo estás bebé?¿Por qué no entramos chicos? El entrenamiento ya va a empezar- invitó Ron mientras jugaba con James.

- Sí, vamos- dijo Dean tomando de la mano tanto a su esposa como a su hija y siguieron a Ron hacia el interior del estadio. Luego se dirigieron a las gradas y se quedaron conversando por algunos minutos hasta que llegó la hora en la que el pelirrojo debía irse a entrenar y entregándole el bebé a Luna se despidió y se fue en dirección a los camerinos.

* * *

Cuando Ron llegó a los vestidores se encontró con Martin, al saludarlo pudo notar que este lo miró con cierta frialdad, pero era como si estuviera triste, por eso se acercó hasta él para preguntarle si estaba bien y lo único que recibió a cambio fue una evasiva por parte del cazador, que inmediatamente tomó su escoba y se fue a volar, para ver si de alguna forma se despejaba de todo.

Martin apenas tocó el campo de quiditch dio una fuerte patada al suelo y se elevó en el aire, cuando volaba sentía que todos sus problemas quedaban abajo, anclados a la tierra y en la escoba estaba sólo él, Martin Robbins. Voló por algunos minutos sintiéndose libre y luego vio a algunos fanáticos apoyándolo desde las gradas y decidió ir a saludar y firmar algunos autógrafos, cosa que siempre hacía porque lo hacía sentirse mejor. Bajó hasta un pequeño grupo de gente que se veía desde lo alto, cuando llegó hasta ellos se arrepintió de haber bajado, en ese grupo estaba Luna, Dean, la pequeña Estrella y James Potter Weasley.

- Hola Martin- lo saludó la rubia- ¿cómo has estado?

- Hola… ¿Luna verdad?, ¿eres la amiga de Ginny?

- Sí, somos amigas y Luna es mi nombre.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó emocionado Dean.

- Sí cariño, nos conocimos hace un par de días en casa de Ginny. Martin, este es mi esposo Dean, mi hija Estrella y este de acá es James, el hijo de Ginny y Harry- Luna hizo las presentaciones y no quitó la vista de Martin al momento de presentarle a James, quería ver la reacción del cazador cuando viera al bebé y sobre todo quería poder analizar bien los rasgos de cada uno y comprobar sus sospechas.

- Mucho gusto Dean, hola pequeñita- saludó Martin, que estaba muy nervioso al ver al niño que tanto deseó tener como hijo y que le había arrebatado todas las esperanzas de estar con la mujer que amaba.- Creo… que es hora que me valla, los demás ya están saliendo.

- Antes de irte me puedes firmar mi camiseta del equipo, por favor.

- Por supuesto Dean.- y antes de tomar su escoba firmó la camiseta, dejando a Dean muy contento y a Luna con sus sospechas totalmente confirmadas, el parecido entre Martin y James era impresionante, no lograba comprender como es que nadie lo había notado antes.

* * *

- Harry, hola, puedo entrar- preguntó Hermione desde la puerta de la oficina de Harry.

- Sí Herm, pasa.

- ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- No, sabes que nunca he podido enojarme contigo y lo de la mañana sólo me hirió un poco el orgullo masculino, pero ya pasó. Dime, ¿a qué se debe tu visita en mi humilde oficina?

- Me alegra saber que no puedes enojarte conmigo, porque tampoco yo contigo, lamento haber herido tu "orgullo masculino", pero sólo estaba bromeando y lo sabes. Y el motivo de mi visita, es porque Ron me llamó hace un rato, dice que no puede venir a buscarme porque tendrán entrenamiento extra, pero que llegará a tiempo a casa de Luna y… que también irás tú, por lo tanto, he venido para que nos vallamos juntos, porque yo no traje auto. ¿Me llevas?-dijo ella poniéndole carita de perrito mojado, haciendo reír a Harry.

- Jaja, claro que te llevo Herm, nunca he podido resistirme a esa carita jaja, desde Hogwarts la utilizas para convencerme.- respondió Harry con una cara de enamorado, cara que Hermione confundió con una de recuerdo.

- Entonces vámonos Harry, yo ya terminé con todo y quedan sólo 10 minutos para finalizar la hora de trabajo.

- ¿De verdad? No había notado que el tiempo pasó tan rápido, aún me queda terminar algunos informes. ¿Por qué no me esperas y luego nos vamos?

- Mejor te ayudo, así terminas antes- dicho esto se sentó junto a Harry y lo ayudó a terminar los informes.

Durante los 10 minutos en que Hermione lo ayudó con los informes, él no logró concluir nada, estaba tan nervioso de tenerla junto a él, que no podía evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, la imaginaba desnuda en sus brazos y él diciéndole palabras de amor al oído; sin duda aprovecharía la ocasión para desahogar sus sentimientos, aunque fuera bajo la apariencia de Ron. Finalmente recordó el objetivo principal de todo eso, embarazar a Hermione y nuevamente una tonta sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?¿De qué te ríes?

- Ah… de nada… ehh… sólo pensaba…sí, estaba pensando que… aún tienes los mismos gestos cuando te concentras en algo.

- Jaja, claro Harry, sigo siendo la misma de siempre.

- Así es Herm, eres la misma de siempre y me alegra tanto que no hayas cambiado, que sigas siendo tal cual te conocí y que siempre hayas sido tan sincera conmigo, también te agradezco por estar conmigo siempre, por apoyarme en todo y sobre todo, te agradezco Herm por quererme por ser sólo Harry Potter y no por ser Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" o "el niño que venció" o cualquiera de esas cosas que me llaman, gracias por no ser como Ginny, que lamentablemente me di cuenta demasiado tarde de la persona que era.

- Oh Harry- dijo ella abrazándolo- no tienes nada de que agradecerme, yo sólo te quiero por ser quién eres, porque me dí el tiempo de conocerte, además es gracias a ti que ahora estoy viva, porque si no me hubieras salvado de aquel Troll en primer año, jamás me habría graduado ni tampoco estaría aquí contigo, tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte Harry, tal como yo he sido tu amiga, tu has sido mi amigo más leal, siempre estuviste para mí, para mí siempre fue doloroso tenerte lejos, sentía que una parte de mí se quebraba cada verano al separarnos y que se volvía a armar cuando te veía nuevamente. Y sobre Ginny, perdóname Harry, pero me siento tan culpable de que hayas terminado casándote con ella, porque yo siempre apoyé la relación de ambos, incluso ayudé a Ginny a "conquistarte", si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan ciega y hubiera visto sus verdaderas intenciones, tú no estarías ahora sufriendo y sé que si no te has separado de ella, ha sido por el aprecio que tienes a todos los Weasley y ahora también es por James, porque no quieres que él crezca sin una familia, porque tu siempre quisiste que tus hijos tuvieran lo que te arrebató Voldemort, la oportunidad de crecer junto a una familia preciosa, unos padres que te aman y la tranquilidad de saber que no hay ningún maniático que quiere matarte. No llores Harry, todo lo que he dicho, lo digo de corazón, me arrepiento de haber apoyado a Ginny, pero jamás, me arrepentiré de ser tu amiga, porque no puedo vivir sin ti Harry, eres lo mejor que pude encontrar en el mundo.

- Herm- dijo él con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca le importó llorar junto a ella, ella lograba lo que nadie, llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón- gracias, tu también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te quiero, te quiero tanto- la abrazó fuerte, tratando de transmitirle en ese abrazo todo el amor y la gratitud que sentía hacia ella y reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de besarla, por mucho amor que se tuvieran el uno al otro, entre ellos una relación estaba prohibida, porque ella estaba casada y enamorada de Ron, su mejor amigo; pero sólo debía contenerse algunas horas, porque al día siguiente, estaría haciéndole el amor a Hermione y ahí no tendría porqué reprimir todo el amor que sentía por ella.

- Yo también te quiero Harry- "no de la misma forma que yo a ti Herm" era lo que pensaba Harry tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- Es hora de irnos- dijo él soltándose dolorosamente del abrazo y secándose las lagrimas.

- Vamos entonces- afirmó Hermione, quien también se secaba las lágrimas y se arreglaba un poco el maquillaje con un práctico hechizo.- ¡Lista, vámonos Harry!

- ¡Vamos!-dijo él ofreciéndole la mano a su amiga, mano que ella aceptó gustosa y juntos salieron del ministerio, sin importarles lo que pudiera pensar la gente, total, ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo y para nadie era un secreto que ellos dos eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

* * *

En la Mansión Potter se encontraba llorando Ginny Weasley, desde que dejó a Martin en el auto, eso es todo lo que había hecho, llorar. Lloraba por todo lo que había ocurrido, lloraba por creer que si se casaba con Harry Potter sería feliz y que conseguiría todo lo que siempre soñó, lloraba porque se dio cuenta que casarse con Harry fue el error más grande que cometió, porque con eso renunció a la búsqueda de un hombre que de verdad le robara el corazón, tal como lo había hecho Martin, lloró porque conoció al hombre indicado para ella demasiado tarde, lloró porque sin quererlo se había embarazado del hombre que amaba y debía ocultar a todos la verdadera paternidad de James, lloró porque debía mentirle a todas las personas importantes en su vida, lloró porque se dio cuenta que había sido una tonta al querer aprovechar la fama de Harry para conseguir posicionar su nombre entre los más destacados del mundo mágico, lloró porque por culpa de su egoísmo y vanidad se estaba quedando sola y sobre todo lloró porque se dio cuenta que estaba usando a su hijo, para su propio beneficio y se sintió la peor mujer del mundo y no tenía a nadie junto a ella para que la reconfortara, porque ahora todos sabían que clase de mujer era Ginebra Molly Weasley y si aún no lo sabían, ya se enterarían en par de días, cuando se encontrarán con la imagen de su perfecta familia en la portada de aquella revista, a la que había llamado hace algunas horas con la intención de cancelar la publicación, pero le dijeron que ya todas las revistas estaban impresas y que ya se estaban despachando a los lugares de venta. Ya todo estaba perdido, ya no tenía dudas de que se quedaría sola y ahora ni siquiera tenía a Martin, porque ella misma le había cortado toda esperanza al dejarlo sólo en el auto en aquella carretera.

* * *

El ambiente en la casa de Dean y Luna era muy distinto al que se vivía en la casa de la pelirroja, ya que en la casa de los Thomas, sólo se escuchaban las risas de los presentes. Estaban reunidos los cinco compañeros de habitación de Griffindor: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom. Además estaban Hermione Granger, Luna Loovegood, Hanna Abott, esposa de Neville, y Parvati Patil, que era la esposa de Seamus. Todos estaban pasando un muy buen momento recordando los viejos tiempos y riéndose de las cosas que les contaba Neville sobre el colegio hoy en día. Añoraban aquellos años, en que eran ellos los que le causaban dolores de cabeza a McGonagal o cuando durante las noches se escapaban de la sala común y debían esquivar a Filch y a la Sra. Norris. También se permitieron recordar a los caídos durante la guerra, a su querido Director Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Fred y a tantos otros que dejaron su vida en la batalla, para dar paso a la tranquilidad que reinaba hoy.

Luego de comer, nuevamente retomaron la conversación, todos los niños dormían en una de las habitaciones de la casa y por eso ahora conversaban un poco más relajados sobre la guerra, sin miedo a que los pequeños escucharan lo terrible que esta fue.

Harry estaba tan feliz como no había estado en mucho tiempo, se sentía nuevamente en Hogwarts, su casa, había logrado dejar de lado sus problemas matrimoniales y su nerviosismo por lo que debía hacer por sus amigos al día siguiente, se permitió olvidar todo y dedicarse a disfrutar, por eso agradeció que cuando le preguntarán por Ginny, sus amigos Ron y Hermione, hayan respondido por él, diciendo que la pelirroja estaba acompañando a Molly que estaba un poco enferma y que por eso él estaba cuidando de James, les agradeció la mentira con una sonrisa, que ellos supieron perfectamente interpretar.

Pasadas ya las dos de la mañana, los invitados empezaron a abandonar la casa, dejando a Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna y Dean, quienes estaban decidiendo que hacer con el pequeño James, ya que Ron y Hermione argumentaban que era muy tarde para despertarlo y llevarlo hasta Grimmauld Place y que lo mejor era que lo dejarán dormir y que al otro día lo pasara Harry a buscar. También estaba Luna que apoyaba a los Weasley, pero agregaba que también Harry debía quedarse, para que durmiera con su hijo; y por otro lado estaban Harry y Dean que la verdad, no sabían que hacer, hasta que James despertó y junto a él apareció Kreacher, haciendo que el pequeño dejase de llorara casi inmediatamente.

- Kreacher, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado Harry.

- Señor-dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia- Kreacher ha venido a ver a el bebé, señor, porque el pequeño James estaba llorando y a esta hora le toca su comida, señor.

- Por eso lloraba entonces-dijo Ron, notando que James tenía una mamadera en la boca sujeta por las manos del elfo.

- Entonces, creo que ya está solucionado todo, James, Kreacher y yo, nos vamos a la Mansión Black. Buenas noches chicos- se despidió Harry abrazando a cada uno de sus amigos- Muchas gracias, por todo Luna, estaba todo riquísimo.

- No le agradezcas a Luna Harry, el que cocinó fui yo- dijo con voz entre molesta y en broma Dean.

- Lo siento Dean, olvidaba que sabías cocinar. Ya es hora de irnos, Kreacher,¿puedes llevarte a James contigo? Yo los alcanzo, debo llevarme el auto.

- Sí amo- y tras una reverencia y un ligero "CRAC", el elfo desapareció junto al bebé.

- Siempre creí que cuando tuvieras un hijo Harry, heredaría el color de tus ojos- todos voltearon a ver a Luna, por el comentario que esta había hecho.

- ¿Qué dices Luna? James tiene los ojos verdes, como Harry.

- Te equivocas Ronald, los ojos de James son verdes, pero no como los de Harry. Bueno, ya es muy tarde para que yo esté levantada, esta criaturita necesita descansar. Adiós chicos- Luna se fue hasta su habitación sobándose la barriga y dejando a todos pensando en lo que había dicho sobre los ojos de James.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos. Adiós Dean, gracias por todo, adiós Harry. Vamos Ron.

- Sí vamos. Adiós chicos.

- También me voy, adiós Dean.

- Chao, gracias por venir.

Los amigos se separaron, tenían rutas diferentes, pero al llegar a sus respectivos hogares, tenían lo mismo en mente: "un par de ojos verdes". Pero para cierta castaña no era el mismo verde en el que pensaban los otros integrantes del trío, ella veía claramente unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, resguardados celosamente por unos lentes de marco redondo; pero curiosamente esos mismos ojos verde esmeralda, estaban también pensando en ojos verdes, en los verde pardos ojos de su hijo que le sonreía y lo miraba con una traviesa sonrisa, y él, Harry, imaginaba como sería su hijo si tuviera los ojos color miel en lugar de verdes.

Y ambos, Harry y Hermione, se durmieron y soñaron con el color de los ojos del otro. Tanto el verde esmeralda como el color miel, se reunieron en sueños, sin saber que pronto se verían en la realidad, y que sin miedo alguno le dirían al otro lo que de verdad sentían.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola!!

Lamento la demora en la actualización, desde hace dos días que estoy con la intención de subir el capítulo y si he tardado tanto es porque debí hacer algunas modificaciones y porque me retrasaba jugando en el facebook jaja (me envicié con un juego, no recuerdo como se llama, pero luego se los recomiendo jaja)

Bueno, como les decía, tuve que hacer modificaciones en la historia ya que **Yuna Granger **me dio una idea sobre el amiguito de Ginny y supongo que ya la vieron, ¿qué les parece?.

Creo que me alargaré un poco más con el fic, en principio eran 7 capitulos, pero veo que haré entre 10 o 12, todo depende de que tan inspirada esté, además cada vez que lo pasó al PC, escribo un poco más y saco gran parte de lo que ya tenía, osea, cambio la mitad de la historia.

También quería decirles que hoy me encontré con un fic con una historia muy parecida a esta, apenas va en su primer capítulo, no estoy diciendo que me han plagiado la historia porque aún no conozco el desarrollo mismo de los hechos, pero la idea central es la misma: " Ron no puede embarazar a Hermione y le piden ayuda a Harry", en esta historia Hermione si conoce el problema de Ron y Harry no está casado. Ustedes juzguen, yo no soy quien para prohibirles la lectura de ese fic, es más yo misma la empecé a leer y lo seguiré haciendo, es probable que ambas tuviesemos la misma idea, o eso es lo que quiero pensar, para no creer que se inspiró en mi historia xD. **Edito:** Ya está todo resuelto con la autora del otro fic, que dicho sea de paso se llama **"Prohibido enamorarse"; **al parecer, el Dios inspirador de fanfic's H/Hr nos envió a ambas la misma idea, pero cada una la ha tomado de un modo distinto, si leen ambas historias notaran las diferencias y también las similitudes, pero estas últimas son las que ya les nombré (Ron estéril y Harry debe embarazar a Hermione). Bueno, queda aclarado ese punto así que les recomiendo la lectura del fic de **azaak, **nos vemos. ;)

**Respuesta a los reviews**

**are886: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por lo que dices de que escribo muy bien, jeje, haces que me sonroje. Bienvenida a mi fic, supongo que te gustará saber que ya actualicé, tan rápido, al menos para tí, que eres nueva en mi fic. Un beso, Gracias por leerme. Y la verdad es que yono creo que describa muy bien, de hecho... no sé si lo has notado, pero no acostumbro describir mucho ni lugares, ni vestimentas ni nada muy físico y superficial, sólo me doy el tiempo de describir los hechos y los sentimientos de los personajes, eso es lo más importante al leer, entender a los protagonistas y no saber de que color es su polera, a menos que eso tenga reelevancia en la historia. Ahora sí, Bye, Bienvenida nuevamente.

**Rochelle Kuchiki:** No sé que responder a tu review, porque si te digo algo quizás te esté adelantando algunas cosas, sólo decirte que has acertado, ¿en qué? pués no te lo diré, deberás esperar. Un beso para ti.

**LoonyPotter: **Hola, la verdad es que era un poco obvio usar la poción multijugos y como tu has dicho Hermione es muy inteligente y... mejor no sigo o te contaré lo que sigue jaja. Un beso.

**Yuna Granger**: Sí, me diste una idea... ¿era lo que pensabas?. Ginny fue descubierta por Luna y no sólo en lo del beso, también en la verdad de James e incluso se dio cuenta antes que la misma Ginny, sabes... me da un poco de pena Ginny, pero la verdad es que se lo merece jaja. Suerte para ti en la U. Chao un Beso

Hasta aquí no más llego, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que sea de su completo agrado y si no, no importa, porque a mí no me gustó mucho como quedó, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya saben... la U, apenas estoy empezando con las clases y quizás me puedahacer un tiempo para pasar el próx cap al PC, les puedo anticipar que el capítulo 7 estará lleno de sorpresas, algunas que harán felices a los protagonistas y otras que les provocarán mucho dolor ¿o creían que la clasificación de "drama" era porque no sabía que más poner? jaja

Nos vms en el próx capítulo o en alguna otra historia

Espero hayan leído **_"Algo Contigo", _**si no lo han hecho haganlo y escuchen la canción, es mu bonita, a mí me gusta mucho.

Un beso

Bye

Dejen reviews

**JaNnYtA**


	7. El plan

**Capítulo 7: "El plan"**

Harry despertó ese martes con muy buen ánimo, hace ya mucho tiempo que no tenía sueños tan placenteros, además la compañía era perfecta, ya que con el sólo hecho de mirar el pequeño bulto que dormía junto a él, todos sus problemas y nervios desaparecían.

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de no despertar a James que dormía placenteramente junto a él, lo observó detenidamente, miró el color de su cabello, rojo como el de su madre, como el de sus tíos y como el de sus abuelos; siguió mirando el rostro de su hijo, era un bebé muy hermoso, pero no le recordaba a nadie, se preguntó de quién heredaría esas facciones, quizás eran herencia de los Potter, de los Evans o quizás de los Weasley o probablemente de los Preweet, buscó el álbum fotográfico que le obsequió Hagrid en su primer año en Howgarts, ahí encontró algunas fotos de él mismo cuando bebé y no encontró ningún parecido con su hijo, sus conclusiones fueron que James era más Weasley que Potter, lo único que había heredado de su padre eran los ojos, pero un recuerdo de la noche anterior lo alertó.

"_- __Siempre creí que cuando tuvieras un hijo Harry, heredaría el color de tus ojos- todos voltearon a ver a Luna, por el comentario que esta había hecho._

_- __¿Qué dices Luna? James tiene los ojos verdes, como Harry._

_- __Te equivocas Ronald, los ojos de James son verdes, pero no como los de Harry. Bueno, ya es muy tarde para que yo esté levantada, esta criaturita necesita descansar. Adiós chicos- Luna se fue hasta su habitación sobándose la barriga y dejando a todos pensando en lo que había dicho sobre los ojos de James."_

¿A qué se refería Luna con eso de que "los ojos de James son verdes, pero no como los de Harry"? Hace muchos años que conocía a Luna y sabía muy bien reconocer el tono de su voz cuando quería demostrar algo que ella ya había descubierto. Quizás en los primeros años que compartió con ella, la encontró un poco loca, pero con el paso de los años llegó a entenderla y sabía que ahí tenía una amiga tan leal como Hermione. En su interior Harry sentía que las palabras de Luna no estaban dichas como un simple comentario, algo había implícito en aquella frase, pero quizás era sólo una suposición de él y lo mejor era olvidar aquellas palabras y comenzar a prepararse para "el gran día".

Se levantó de la cama y luego de depositar un tierno beso en la frente de James, se metió a la ducha y dejó que todos sus problemas y los nervios que tenía por lo que ocurriría en algunas horas, se fueran junto al agua que caía delicadamente por cada tramo de su cuerpo. Una vez más relajado, se vistió y bajó a tomar el desayuno que le había preparado Kreacher. Cuando estuvo completamente listo para irse al trabajo, vio su reloj y comprobó que aún tenía tiempo, por lo que subió a ver a su hijo, que ya había despertado y estaba siendo atendido por Kreacher, quien sentía un gran cariño por el pequeño y lo cuidaba a veces con exageración, por eso a Harry no le gustaba mucho dejarlos solos, pero sabía que nunca le pasaría nada malo a su bebé en compañía de aquel elfo, que le había jurado lealtad durante la época más difícil de su vida, la búsqueda de los horcruxes y durante el tiempo que Harry se dio, antes de volver a Hogwarts, con la intención de mermar sus sentimientos hacia su amiga y dejar que esta fuera feliz junto a su otro mejor amigo, pues ambos se lo merecían. Con la ayuda de Kreacher, pudo arreglar la Mansión Black y también esconderse de sus amigos, no porque no quisiera verlos, sino que necesitaba estar solo, al menos por un tiempo y el elfo le hacía el favor de mentir por él, cada vez que alguien buscaba a "Harry Potter".

- Kreacher- dijo Harry una vez ya despejado de sus recuerdos.

- Sí señor.

- ¿Puedes llevar a James con Ginny? Y si te pregunta por mí, dile que tengo mucho trabajo y que no iré a la casa, hasta el fin de semana y que no me busque, porque estaré muy ocupado con una misión importantísima- lo último fue dicho por Harry, con una leve sonrisa soñadora, que hacía ver que estaba imaginando aquella misión tan importante.

- Sí amo, Kreacher le dirá a esa mujer, que usted no quiere verla, y señor, permítale decirle que Kreacher está muy contento de que usted esté de nuevo viviendo acá señor y que esa mujer no esté con usted, también hace muy feliz a Kreacher amo.

- Me alegra que estés contento Kreacher, pero recuerda que "esa mujer", es mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo y también merece que la respetes- le dijo en tono severo al elfo, aunque en su interior, él también estaba contento de no estar con Ginny- además debes tener presente que yo en algún momento debo volver a mi otra casa, con mi familia, mi hijo necesita crecer junto a su padre.

- Pero usted seguirá visitando a Kreacher, ¿verdad señor?- preguntó el elfo con los ojos brillosos.

- Claro que vendré Kreacher y si yo no puedo venir, sabes que vendrá Hermione, a ella le gusta mucho visitarte.

- Sí señor, la Srta. Hermione Granger es muy amable y Kreacher le debe mucho y se arrepiente de haber sido tan cruel con ella, ahora Kreacher la quiere mucho y también Kreacher cree que ella es la esposa ideal para usted, usted nunca debió dejarla ir. Ella estaba muy triste por eso, y por esa razón ella se casó con el Sr. Weasley.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Kreacher?- Harry estaba un poco atontado con lo que acaba de oír, seguramente escuchó mal.

- Lo que Kreacher dice Sr., es que la Srta. Hermione lo quiere mucho y que le dolió mucho perderlo por culpa de "esa" que ahora es la Sra. Potter y que está ocupando el lugar que le corresponde a la Srta. Granger. Porque Kreacher conoce mucho a Harry Potter y sabe que el amo está enamorado de su amiga y ambos creyeron que lo mejor era estar separados, pero están muy equivocados con eso, ambos cometieron un gran error, pero es usted amo el que más se equivocó, pues ella encontró a un hombre que la quiere tanto como usted, pero ella se siente feliz y completa sólo cuando está con usted, eso no le pasa con el Sr. Weasley, que también es muy bueno con Kreacher, pero si yo le digo esto a usted, es porque Kreacher cree, que pronto usted y la Srta. Granger podrán ser felices, pero también deberán pasar muchas penas, pero si se mantienen unidos podrán superarlas y serán felices eternamente. No mire a Kreacher como si estuviera loco señor, Kreacher es un elfo muy viejo y muy observador también, por lo que conozco mucho a las personas que rodean al amo y también conozco algunos secretos, que usted mismo con el tiempo descubrirá. Ya se le ha hecho tarde para el trabajo amo, yo me encargaré de James. Adiós Sr.- y con un tronar de dedos, Kreacher hizo que Harry desapareciera de la habitación- así está mejor, ahora el Sr. Potter podrá pensar y no molestar a Kreacher.

ooOOOoo

Harry estaba muy confundido con todo lo que Kreacher le había dicho, apenas se había percatado que estaba en su oficina en el Ministerio, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina.

- Harry, que bueno que ya estás acá, ¿estás listo para irnos a dar las clases?- una voz muy familiar para él, lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

- Hermione, ¿qué haces acá?-preguntó él sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago acá? Todos los días paso a buscarte para irnos juntos a dar las clases del ED, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-preguntó ella divertida por la situación en la que encontró a Harry.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estoy en mi oficina!- exclamó Harry, por fin notando que ya no estaba en su casa y provocando que Hermione lo mirara con preocupación.

- Harry, ¿qué tienes?¿Dormiste bien anoche? Me preocupas Harry, será mejor que te quedes acá, yo sola pueda hacer la clase.

- No Hermione, no tengo nada, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Kreacher me envió hasta acá y sólo ahora lo he notado.

- Harry, ¿cómo no te ibas a dar cuenta? Es que no notaste la transportación- preguntó incrédula Hermione.

- La verdad es que no-respondió él rascándose la cabeza confuso- debió ser porque estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que me estaba diciendo Kreacher- se justificó Harry, más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

- ¿Cómo dices Harry? No oí lo último que has dicho.

- No es nada, sólo que estaba un poco desconcentrado cuando Kreacher me envió hasta acá, y ya veo por qué lo hizo- dijo mirando el reloj de pared que colgaba en su oficina- será mejor que nos vallamos, debimos comenzar las clases hace cinco minutos.

- Y me lo dices ahora, hace diez minutos que estoy acá, esperando por ti, pero tú estabas en la Luna y me ha costado mucho traerte de vuelta- respondió ella divertida mientras salían rumbo a las aulas del ED.

- ¿Y Ron?- preguntó Harry, para buscar algún tema para el camino.

- Está entrenando, sabes bien que los martes él no viene al Ministerio, aunque me dijo que hoy vendría, dijo que tenía algo que hablar contigo y que luego me tenía una sorpresa. ¿Tú sabes algo sobre eso?

- ¿Ah? No Hermione, no sé qué sorpresa te tendrá Ron, pero sé que vendrá hoy a verme porque queremos organizar un partido de Quidditch con los excompañeros de Hogwarts.¿Qué te parece eso?- respondió Harry para cambiar el tema, ya que sabía perfectamente cuál sería la sorpresa de Ron y quidditch fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y no era mala idea organizar un partido, pero eso lo arreglaría más adelante.

- Sí, es una buena idea. Deberían pedirle a McGonagall el castillo y podríamos hacer un reencuentro de estudiantes durante las vacaciones de verano…- y se fueron todo el camino hablando del posible reencuentro en Hogwarts, hasta que llegaron a las aulas y cada uno fue a hacer su respectiva clase.

ooOOOoo

Ginny estaba en su habitación, no había podido pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche, la preocupación y la culpa no la dejaban en paz, ya había reconocido todos sus errores, pero más para sí misma que para el resto, ya que en sus planes estaba mantener el secreto el mayor tiempo posible y si algún día el secreto salía a la luz, ella se preocuparía de desmentirlo o diría que Martin se aprovechó de ella cuando la vio borracha en aquella celebración, esperaba no tener que recurrir a aquello, ya que no le deseaba ningún mal al verdadero padre de su hijo, pero las cosas habían ocurrido de ese modo y así debían mantenerse, Martin nunca sabría que James Potter en verdad era Robbins.

Unos ruidos en la cocina alertaron a Ginny, esta creyó que era Harry y se apresuró escaleras abajo, para recibir tanto a su esposo como a su hijo con la mejor disposición y ocultar también todas sus preocupaciones con sus mejores facetas actorales. Grande fue su decepción al llegar al salón y ver al viejo elfo que cargaba al pequeño James en una cunita.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó Ginny un poco alterada.

- Buenos días señora- respondió de mala gana el elfo, tratando de incomodar un poco a Ginny por su descortesía para con él, ya que con tantos años con Hermione, el elfo ya se había acostumbrado a un trato más igualitario y hasta recibía un sueldo que guardaba celosamente en algún lugar desconocido para todos y el fin del porqué guardaba su sueldo tan celosamente, era todo un secreto.- el amo está en el trabajo, me ha pedido que traiga al pequeño James y que le diga a usted que el señor no vendrá a la casa durante toda la semana, ya que se encuentra en una misión muy importante del trabajo y no necesita interrupciones ni malos ratos- finalizó mirándola con desprecio.

- ¿Una misión? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Las misiones nunca se les avisan de un día para otro. Harry no quiere verme, será que ya se enteró, no, no puede haberse enterado- la pelirroja daba vueltas por todo el salón diciendo en voz alta lo que creía estar pensando, por lo que no notó la sonrisa que se figuró en el viejo rostro de Kreacher que no le había sacado la mirada a su ama en ningún momento.

- Kreacher se retira señora y le recuerdo que si busca al señor Potter, no lo encontrará y también le recuerdo que para usted la entrada a Grimmauld Place está prohibida, ya que el señor ha cedido la mansión a unos funcionarios del ministerio y yo debo retirarme a servirlos.- se escuchó un leve "crac" y al girarse Ginny sólo vio la cunita de James sobre el sofá, ya no quedaban rastros del elfo.

- Mi bebé- dijo la pelirroja acercándose hasta la cuna de su hijo y tomándolo en brazos- hay tantas cosas de las que tu madre se arrepiente, pero todas esas cosas me trajeron como resultado algo tan lindo como tú. Sé que serás el único que no me dé la espalda si en algún momento se sabe la verdad, pero aún así, quiero que sepas James, que yo en algún momento de mi vida si amé a tu papá y que durante el tiempo que hemos estado casados he tratado de ser la esposa perfecta, la amiga perfecta y la amante perfecta, pero sé bien que para Harry yo no soy importante, sé que él siempre me ha visto como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo y si se fijo en mí, fue porque en su sexto año, creyó que Hermione, el amor de su vida, estaba enamorada de Ron, y Harry siempre ha pensado en la felicidad de los demás antes de pensar en la suya propia y decidió renunciar a Hermione, aún sin darse cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía por ella. Recuerdo el primer beso que nos dimos, fue en la sala común luego de una victoria de quidditch, Harry llegó hasta mí y me besó, sin decirme nada, a mí en aquel entonces aún me gustaba un poco, me parecía un amor imposible, pero cuando lo sentí besándome supe que era mi momento para hacer de un imposible mi realidad y me juré seguir con él por siempre y créeme hijo mío, todo lo que hice, no lo hice por amor a tu padre, sino que lo hice por amor a mí misma, todo lo que hice lo hice porque nunca me gustó ser quién era, siempre he estado orgullosa de mi familia, eso no lo niego, pero yo quería ser importante en el mundo mágico, siempre soñé con serlo que soy, una estrella del quidditch y la esposa del mago más famoso de los últimos tiempos. Pero todo ha sido en base a mentiras, a todo el mundo le he hecho creer que mi vida es perfecta, que mi matrimonio es perfecto y que mi esposo sólo tiene ojos para mí; pero yo siempre he sabido quién es la verdadera dueña de las miradas de amor de Harry, siempre ha sido Hermione, luego de aquel beso que Harry me dio en la sala común, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a Hermione y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban con amor, pero ese amor no era para mí, sino para ella y ellos no fueron concientes de ese sentimiento hasta que ya fue muy tarde; siempre recalcando que sólo eran amigos que se lo terminaron creyendo y jamás quisieron ver más allá y tanto Ron como yo, nos aprovechamos de la situación, claro que tu tío Ron no lo hizo apropósito, él está enamorado de Hermione y ella también de él, pero a quién ella ama como hombre es a Harry. Siempre envidié la relación que ambos tienen, esa capacidad de entenderse tan sólo con una mirada, la confianza que se tienen uno al otro y también envidio el cómo se aman el uno al otro. Hermione es mi amiga y Harry es mi esposo, a ambos los quiero mucho y lamento tanto haberme metido en medio y no haberme apartado cuando me dí cuenta de la realidad, pero en aquel tiempo, yo estaba tan cegada con lo que haría y con lo que conseguiría siendo la Sra. Potter, que no me detuve a pensar en nadie más que en mí.

En los años que llevamos de casados, Harry ha sido un hombre maravilloso, si bien nunca ha dicho que me ama, me ha tratado con respeto y con mucho cariño; siempre preocupado por mí y por mi familia y yo siempre aprovechándome de él, pidiéndole, más bien rogándole por medio de berrinches y escándalos, que hiciera cosas por mí, que yo bien sabía que a él nunca le han gustado. A Harry jamás le gustó figurar como un mago famoso y por culpa mía debió salir de su escondite y dar numerosas entrevistas, ir a infinidades de fiestas y recordar una y otra vez, aquellos momentos de la guerra que él tanto quiere olvidar y yo sabiendo que aquello siempre me traería más publicidad, hice lo imposible para que él jamás dejara de recordar. Cuando me embaracé de ti, creí que esa sería la solución a muchos de los problemas que ya tenía con Harry, pues ya mis berrinches no tenían efecto con él, se negaba a acompañarme a las fiestas, no daba entrevistas, trataba mal a los periodistas, en la casa casi ni hablábamos y si lo hacíamos generalmente era para discutir y todas esas discusiones eran por algo que yo había dicho en alguna entrevista y que él no quería que se hiciera publica, de hecho, se molesta cada vez que su nombre figura en algún medio; James, yo estaba tan equivocada al pensar que con un hijo tendría a tu padre para siempre conmigo y que mi fama crecería aún más, pues desde que me enteré de la noticia de mi embarazo, mi fama decayó, yo misma me encargué de contarlo y fue la noticia del momento, pero sólo por un par de días, también tuve que dejar el quidditch y por ende mi nombre dejó de sonar en los estadios y la gente comenzó a olvidarme, de vez en cuando me las arreglaba para dar alguna entrevista sin que Harry se enterara, pero aún así ya no era tan reconocida como antes y Harry… con él las cosas mejoraron, pero sólo un poco, ya que él estaba muy preocupado por ti, él siempre quiso ser padre y la idea lo tenía maravillado, estaba en las nubes todo el día, pero era por ti y no por mí y la verdad es que no me importaba no ser el verdadero centro de la atención de Harry, por que sin querer, él me estaba ayudando a seguir con mi farsa del perfecto matrimonio, ya que todo el mundo lo vio como el esposo preocupado, como el padre que espera ansioso a su primogénito y que haría cualquier cosa con complacer a su amada esposa, pero él hacía las cosas por el bebé y no por mí.

James, nuestra vida ha cambiado tanto en tan pocos días y nuevamente ha sido mi culpa, todo por un maldito capricho, si me hubiera negado desde un principio a aquella sesión fotográfica no tendría esta sensación en el pecho, por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo de perder a Harry, porque si lo pierdo a él, perderé a mis amigos y a mi familia, he sido demasiado egoísta, siempre pensando en mí, si hasta cuando te concebí estaba pensando sólo en mí, en esos momentos no pensaba en Harry ni tampoco en mi familia. Fue ese mi mayor momento de egoísmo y también mi mayor error, si nunca hubiese conocido a Martin, no me hubiera enamorado de él, no le hubiera dicho todas aquellas cosas que le dije en Madrid y… tú… tú no existirías. Tú has sido lo único bueno de toda esta pesadilla que yo misma he ideado, espero algún día seas capaz de perdonarme por toda esta mentira en la que vas a crecer. James, de mí dependerá que jamás te enteres que tu verdadero padre es Martin Robbins y no Harry Potter. Por ahora esa es mi prioridad, ya verás como Harry me perdona por lo de la revista, aunque tenga que amenazarlo con irme lejos contigo, él me perdonará lo de la revista, pero jamás se enterará que no es tu verdadero papá.

- ¿Y si no es de Harry, de quién es?

- ¡Luna!- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja despertando al pequeño James que se había dormido hacía mucho rato y viendo a su rubia amiga mirándola con una fingida sonrisa desde la chimenea.

ooOOOoo

Ron estaba impaciente, llevaba más de dos horas esperando los resultados de los nuevos análisis que se había hecho aquello día, para saber que tal avanzaba su enfermedad y la espera lo estaba preocupando, algo en su interior le decía que algo iba mal. Se estaba paseando de un lado a otro por centésima vez, cuando un hombre de edad cercana a los 50 años, de contextura delgada, no muy alto y con el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, salió desde una de las puertas y lo llamó.

- Sr. Weasley.

- Dr. Stevens,- respondió al saludo dándole un corto pero confiado apretón de manos- ¿cómo están los análisis?

- Ron, la verdad es que no han mejorado en nada desde la última vez y… esto es un poco incómodo para mí decirlo, ya que te estoy tratando hace tanto tiempo y me gustaría decirte que mejoras de alguna forma y no darte la noticia que te tengo, pues la verdad…

- Dr. dígame lo que sea, estoy preparado para oír lo que venga.

- Lo sé Ron, pero como te decía, para mí es doloroso, pero también tienes razón y debo decírtelo. Lo que ocurre, es que creo que la maldición ha comenzado a atacar a otros sistemas de tu cuerpo, en los análisis no hemos notado nada extraño, pero noté que cuando te pinchamos para extraer la muestra no lo notaste, estás perdiendo la sensibilidad en tu cuerpo, dame tu mano para demostrártelo- el pelirrojo cedió su mano y el Dr. lo pinchó con una aguja muy fina- ¿sentiste eso?

- No, no lo sentí. Pero esto no es tan terrible Dr., puedo vivir sin sentir dolor.

- El que no sientas dolor, no es el único problema Ron, la maldición ya está afectando tu sensibilidad, más adelante puede que ataque algún otro sistema o algún órgano vital y esperemos no lo esté haciendo ya, por eso quiero pedirte que hoy vengas a internarte, para hacerte un exhaustivo chequeo, tanto al estilo mágico como al muggle, no quiero dejar pasar el tiempo y ver que de un momento a otro te perdemos, así que debemos actuar ya, y por favor Ron, me gustaría que alguien te acompañe, ya es hora de confiar en alguien y decir la verdad, ¿le has contado a alguien tu problema?

- Sí, Harry lo sabe, pero él no me puede acompañar hoy, tiene algo muy importante que hacer.

- Entonces dile a Hermione, ella entenderá todo, ya verás que te apoyará.

- Sé bien que ella me apoyará y no me dejará, pero no quiero que se entere de nada, mucho menos en este momento de su vida y de todos modos, ella tampoco puede venir hoy, estará ocupada con Harry, en una misión muy importante para nosotros tres.

- Ya veo, ¿hay alguien más en quién puedas confiar, alguien de tu familia?

- Tampoco quiero que ellos se enteren, pero no se preocupe Dr., esta tarde estaré aquí para hacerme todos los exámenes necesarios y no vendré solo, no se preocupe.

- Bien Ron, confío en que estarás acá.

- Sí Dr., acá estaré. Nos vemos más tarde, debo irme, tengo una reunión en el ministerio y antes debo pasar por mi casa.

- Claro, mucha suerte en tu reunión. Nos vemos acá cerca de las siete de la tarde.

- Bien, adiós- se despidió el pelirrojo de su Dr. con un apretón de manos y se dirigió hacia la salida del Hospital San Mungo.

ooOOOoo

Harry estaba en su oficina, las clases habían terminado hace ya algunas horas y él regresó a su trabajo de auror, el que no era mucho, puesto que desde la caída de Voldemort no eran muchas las amenazas, no es que no las hubiera, sólo que no eran de temer tanto como lo fue Voldemort, así que Harry se dedicó a afinar los últimos detalles para la noche, la que sería una noche muy importante para el plan que llevaba con su amigo.

Ron estaba tardando demasiado, cosa que no ayudaba a relajar a nuestro héroe, que poco a poco comenzaba a impacientarse y hacía que cada hoja y cada cuadro en la habitación tuviera un anormal movimiento producto del mágico poder que tenía Harry y que en momentos de tensión como aquel, no podía controlar muy bien.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- Ron entró sonriendo a la oficina de su amigo.

- Ya estás dentro- respondió Harry sonriendo- que bueno que ya llegaste me estaba impacientando, mira que estoy muy nervioso. ¿Seguro que esto resultará?

- Sí Harry, tranquilo, tú mismo has visto que la poción sirve y la has usado en más de una ocasión. Así que con un simple trago debes tener para unas ocho horas siendo yo, pero recuerda Harry que debes tomar la poción antes de… ya sabes antes de qué.- le dijo con una picara sonrisa a Harry.

- Tienes razón amigo, es mejor que me relaje, si no lo hago, Hermione se dará cuenta que hay algo mal contigo y puede que nos descubra y se enfade con ambos y eso es algo que no quiero. ¿Y tú que harás esta noche?

- No lo sé- respondió Ron desviando la mirada- creo que iré a Grimmauld y acompañaré al viejo Kreacher.¿Crees que esté en la casa?

- Sí, si está, pero cuando llegues dile que lo de los funcionarios del ministerio era una mentira. Lo que pasa es que le envié un memo diciéndole que le prestaría la casa a unos funcionarios del ministerio, para que Ginny no valla a molestar.- respondió Harry al ver la cara de interrogación de su amigo.

- ¿Aún sigues molesto con ella?

- La verdad, es que no sé si estoy molesto, sólo sé que no quiero estar con ella, mientras más lejos la tenga mejor para mí, además tengo que olvidarme de mis problemas, al menos por esta noche, ya mañana deberé afrontarlos- dijo con seguridad, sin saber que al otro día, su vida daría un vuelco enorme.- ¿Trajiste la ropa? Ya es hora que nos vallamos a cambiar, hice reservaciones en un restaurante que sé que le gusta a Hermione, espero que no te moleste que la lleve a comer.

- Claro que no me molesta, no sería la primera vez que salen a comer solos, además se supone que quién irá con ella seré yo, así que has todo lo que creas necesario, pero trata de actuar más como yo o ella notará la diferencia. Ah, acá traigo la ropa, vamos a los baños, será mejor que nos cambiemos allá, también llevo la poción y ya le hice esos arreglitos.

Los dos amigos salieron de la oficina del auror y se dirigieron a los baños, una vez allí, Ron sacó de su bolso dos frascos de poción multijugos, uno de los frascos era de color dorado y el otro de color verde, para así poder identificar una poción de la otra, ya que la poción dorada, la que tomaría Harry, había sido modificada siguiendo los sabios consejos de las anotaciones que Snape tenía en uno de sus libros, libros que Harry heredó con gran sorpresa, pero que de todas formas aceptó y agradeció a su ex profesor. La poción de Harry, debía durar cerca de 12 horas, pero en Harry sólo duraba 8, eso lo atribuían a que por ser Harry un mago muy poderoso el efecto no era igual en él que en el resto de los magos. Ron en cambio, tomaría la poción normal, la que estaba en el frasco verde, ya que luego de salir del Ministerio se escondería en la casa de Harry o esto era lo que hacía creer a su amigo, ya que debía ir a San Mungo a hacerse los análisis.

- Bien… ¿listo Harry? Acá tienes mi ropa- dijo el pelirrojo acercándole el bolso y luego se tiró unos cuántos cabellos, para también pasárselos a su amigo- ten esto también, y recuerda guardar algunos para la poción que debes tomar más tarde.

- Sí, gracias Ron. Acá tienes también mi ropa, dentro también están las llaves de la mansión, pero bien sabes que puedes aparecerte y ten tú también… ouch- respondió Harry de la misma manera que su amigo, sólo que fingiendo una exagerada muestra de dolor al arrancar un par de cabellos negros de su alborotada cabellera.

- Veo que ya estás más relajado, cuando veníamos estabas tan nervioso que creí que en cualquier momento te desmayabas.

- No te rías Ron, aún estoy nervioso, no sé cómo me comprometí en esto. Estoy a punto de romper mi matrimonio con tu hermana, pero acá estoy, ayudando a tu matrimonio y que te quede claro, que sólo lo hago por que a ambos los quiero mucho y sólo quiero verlos felices y sí de mi depende ver a Hermione embarazada y feliz, yo gustoso los ayudo, pero de verdad que es algo muy difícil, así que por favor Ron, trata de no burlarte de mí, créeme que no te gustaría estar en mis zapatos.

- Lo sé Harry, eres el mejor amigo que pude encontrar y no le habría pedido algo así a ningún otro, además sé que no lo haces sólo por Hermione o por mí, sé que también lo haces por ti…- Harry palideció.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nervioso y aún pálido.

- A lo que me refiero, es que sé cuánto quieres a Hermione y sé que nunca te ha gustado verla triste y que por eso has aceptado ayudarnos, ya que si no lo haces te arrepentirías y te sentirías mal al ver a Hermione sufriendo por no cumplir su sueño de llevar en su vientre al fruto del amor que nos profesa a ambos. Porque Harry, para Hermione no hay diferencias en el amor que siente por nosotros, yo sé que nos ama por igual, me he dado cuenta, porque las únicas veces que me ha dicho que me ama ha sido cuando tú estás cerca y siempre lo hace en plural. Recuerdo que una vez se lo pregunté… y me contestó luego de largo rato, por un momento creí que me diría que en verdad no me ama, que a quién ama de verdad es a ti, pero me respondió de forma tan sincera que no pude no creerle, lo que ella me dijo es que, al principio creyó estar enamorada de ti, esto fue como en 4º año, y que luego con el tiempo se dio cuenta que también sentía lo mismo por mí y que a ambos nos amaba con la misma intensidad y me dijo también que si me escogió a mí como esposo, es porque creyó que tu serías feliz con Ginny, aunque en eso nos equivocamos todos. En un principio no pude entender cómo es posible que ella ame a dos hombres con la misma intensidad, pero luego lo comprendí, para ella somos su otra mitad, entre los tres nos complementamos y hacemos un solo ser y Harry, no me siento mal por haber sido su segunda opción, me siento demasiado orgulloso de ocupar el puesto que tengo y si algún día me ocurre algo, quiero que tú tomes el lugar que siempre te ha correspondido, en la lista de amores de Hermione eres y serás siempre el primero. Así que una vez quedes libre de Ginny, ya sabes donde acudir.

- Ron… es… ¿es cierto todo lo que dices? Porque… bueno, para mí Hermione siempre fue más que una amiga y demoré mucho en darme cuenta y cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde, pues ella y tú ya habían formalizado la relación, fue por eso que volví con Ginny, para intentar olvidarme de Hermione y dejar que ustedes fueran felices y yo tratar de ser feliz también, aunque pese a todos los intentos no he logrado mucho, la única felicidad sincera que tenido en estos años de matrimonio con Ginny, ha sido el nacimiento de James, pero eso no será suficiente para salvar este "_matrimonio perfecto_". Además Ron, no puedes decirme que cuando termine con Ginny acuda a Hermione, o sea, lo haré, porque ella es mi amiga y cómo tu bien has dicho, nos amamos, pero estás tú también y yo no quiero estar en el medio, y tú no vas a morir, me dijiste que tu enfermedad no era mortal, ¿o me mentiste? ¿Ron?

- No Harry, no te he mentido, nunca lo he hecho, todo lo que te dije ese día es cierto, también es cierto lo que te he dicho hoy, para Hermione siempre serás más importante que yo, quizás sea porque fuiste siempre un mejor amigo que yo y porque se conocen mejor que nadie, ni siquiera yo conozco muy bien a mi esposa. Yo hace muchos años que noté que entre ustedes había algo especial, quizás no noté que fuera amor, pero ahora que me has dicho que te sacrificaste por la felicidad de tus mejores amigos, me queda clarísimo que lo que sientes es amor. Gracias Harry, me has dado los mejores años de mi vida- dijo el pelirrojo arrojando algunas lagrimas y abrazando a su mejor amigo que estaba un poco confundido con toda la información.

- Ron, ¿por qué hablas hace rato como si te quedara poco tiempo de vida? ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

- Sí Harry, hay algo que no te he dicho, pero no lo he hecho porque me acabo de enterar hoy.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Harry preocupado.

- Al parecer la maldición se ha estado expandiendo por mi organismo y ha empezado a atacar otras zonas, el Dr. ha descubierto que he perdido la sensibilidad al dolor y hoy me hará otros exámenes para comprobar cuál es la verdadera situación, es por eso que te pregunté por Kreacher, me gustaría que él me acompañe.

- Ron… Kreacher no irá contigo, iré yo- respondió con determinación.

- No Harry, no puedes ir conmigo, debemos seguir con el plan, tal como íbamos haciendo, por eso no quería contarte esto, porque te preocuparías, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, por ahora no hay nada que indique que moriré, pero si algo así ocurriera debes estar tranquilo, porque yo lo estoy. Y no te preocupes tampoco por Kreacher, él es el ideal para acompañarme en esto, por que él sabe que estoy enfermo, no me preguntes como lo supo, pero hace algunos meses, olvidé tomarme los medicamentos y me acordé cuando estaba en el estadio, y me grité por ser tan olvidadizo y en eso apareció Kreacher con los medicamentos en la mano y diciéndome que soy un imprudente, que debo ser más cuidadoso con el tratamiento y bla bla bla. A veces me sorprende ese elfo, no comprendo como es que se entera de las cosas, yo tenía los medicamentos escondidos y bajo algunos hechizos, pero él los encontró y supo que los había olvidado.

- A mí también me sorprende a veces- dijo Harry, recordando la extraña conversación que habían tenido durante la mañana.- ¿crees que sepa algo que nosotros no sepamos? Porque hoy en la mañana me ha dicho cosas muy raras, aunque, me ha dicho algo similar a lo que me has dicho tú sobre Hermione y también me ha dicho que debemos ser fuertes porque vendrán tiempos difíciles. ¿A qué se habrá referido?

- No lo sé Harry, pero ahora lo mejor es que nos pongamos un poco más activos y dejemos esta conversación para otro día. Recuerda todo lo que hablamos el otro día y el cómo debes comportarte con Hermione, pues recuerda que ella no debe notar la diferencia o nos descubrirá y se enojará con nosotros por mentirle, o sea, por ocultarle información y por engañarla… eso es peor que sólo mentirle- agregó preocupado Ron- pero no por eso dejaremos todo abandonado, todo nos saldrá bien Harry, estoy seguro.

- Bien Ron, hagámoslo. Tú entra a ese baño y yo a este, esperemos que nadie entre y nos sorprenda en pleno cambio.- Ambos entraron al respectivo cubículo, se escucharon algunos leves gritos de dolor y pasados algunos minutos salió Harry, más bien Ron.

- ¿Listo ya? ¡Harry, no veo casi nada!... Ouch- se quejó Ron, a la vez que chocaba con una puerta que acababa de abrirse.

- ¡Ron! ¿te he lastimado?, disculpa amigo, no te vi detrás de la puerta, toma ponte mis lentes.

- Gracias Harry-dijo Ron poniéndose los lentes- no recordaba lo miope que eres, hace mucho tiempo que no me hacía pasar por ti, creo que desde el séptimo año en Hogwarts, cuándo fuimos a buscarte a casa de tus tíos.

- Sí Ron, pero aún no me respondes… ¿estás bien?¿te pegué muy fuerte con la puerta?

- La verdad es que sí me dolió Harry, pero para qué me voy a quejar más de lo necesario, si no me has pegado muy fuerte.

- Que bueno, pero… ¿cómo es que has sentido el portazo? Se supone que no tienes sensibilidad.

- Debe ser porque estoy en tu cuerpo. ¿ya estás listo? Será mejor que nos vallamos, Hermione debe estar esperándom… esperándote y yo tengo que irme al hospital.

- Si vamos, será mejor que nos demos prisa. ¿Le trajiste el vestido a Hermione?

- Todo listo Harry, esta noche será perfecta para ustedes.

- Como digas-dijo Harry devolviendo una sonrisa a su amigo- y gracias Ron por confiar en mí y por de alguna forma, cumplirme un sueño.

- De nada Harry, gracias a ti en ese caso, por estar con nosotros, es especial conmigo.

Los dos amigos salieron del baño, ahora Harry, que iba en el cuerpo de Ron, estaba más tranquilo, si alguna vez temió que Ron desistiera de sus planes para embarazar a Hermione, ahora estaba más que seguro que pasara lo que pasara Ron jamás se sentiría incómodo o molesto; de hecho, le sorprendió mucho la madurez con la que el pelirrojo había comprendido los sentimientos de sus amigos y se dio cuenta por primera vez, de que Ron y Kreacher tenían razón, entre los tres se complementaban, pero las partes que mejor se acoplaban, no era la de Harry y Ron, ni la de Ron y Hermione, sino que era la de Harry y Hermione. Él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que si hubiese descubierto sus sentimientos a tiempo, a nadie le hubiese importado y que nadie hubiera sufrido como el creyó en su momento, ahora comprendía a todas aquellas personas que le preguntaban si estaba seguro de lo que hacía al salir con Ginny, pero en aquel entonces, él aún no comprendía que de verdad amaba a Hermione y cuando lo notó, la dejó ser feliz Ron y él se refugió en los brazos de una mujer que no lo merecía, pero que muy pronto le dejaría el camino libre, Harry sólo esperaba un motivo más, por muy pequeño que este fuese, pero ese pequeño motivo, le daría la oportunidad de recuperar su libertad y porque no también la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Hermione y junto a Ron, aunque suene un poco raro, la idea a Harry no le desagradó, compartiría la misma mujer con su amigo, tal como lo habían hecho siempre, sólo que ahora el amor se entregaría de formas muy distintas, pero no todo estaba dicho aún, todavía quedaba saber los resultados de los exámenes de Ron y la reacción de Hermione si se llegaba a enterar algún día de todo lo sucedido o si aceptaba llevar esa extraña relación de tres.

Ambos amigos llegaron sin prisas hasta la oficina de Hermione que ya esperaba impaciente a su esposo, la castaña llevaba un hermoso pero simple vestido que hacía resaltar todos sus atributos físicos, por eso cuando llegaron ambos varones, ninguno fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, se quedaron quietos en la puerta observando la espalda de Hermione, quien estaba dándose los últimos retoques de maquillaje, por lo que los vio llegar a través del espejo.

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- se acercó y besó a quién creía era Harry con un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a su esposo para darle un igualmente tierno beso, pero en los labios, cosa que hizo que Harry se estremeciera, al sentir por primera vez en sus labios el sabor de los de Hermione.- ¿Qué?¿están mudos? ¿No me dirán nada?

- Te ves muy linda Hermione.

- Gracias Harry. ¿Y tú no me dices nada Ron?

- Eh… sí te ves muy bonita- dijo Harry sonrojándose, y tras recibir una sugerente mirada de parte de Ron, entendió que ya era el momento de irse y de dejar de lado todo el nerviosismo que volvía a aflorar al ver a su amiga tan bonita.- Her… Cariño- se corrigió- ¿te parece si nos vamos? Comenzaremos ya con la sorpresa que te tenía preparada- añadió coquetamente Harry, ya metiéndose de lleno en el papel.

- Yo también debo irme, chao chicos, pásenlo bien.

- Adiós Harry, suerte. Cualquier cosa me avisas, estaré pendiente de cualquier novedad- se despidió Harry de Ron, dándole un abrazo y deseándole suerte al oído para que Hermione no escuchara.

- Adiós Harry- ahora fue el turno de Hermione para despedirse, que lo hizo dándole un fuerte abrazo acompañado de un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, nos vemos mañana en las clases del ED- y Ron se marchó con rumbo hacia Grimmauld Place, en busca de Kreacher para luego dirigirse a San Mungo y realizarse todos los exámenes necesarios.

- ¿Nos vamos Ron? Muero de curiosidad por saber cuál es la sorpresa.

- Tranquila, ya verás – dijo Harry sonriéndole de medio lado, detalle que no pasó inadvertido para Hermione, pero que supuso eran alucinaciones.- Dame la mano, haremos una aparición conjunta.

Hermione tomó confiadamente la mano de su esposo y no pudo dejar de notar que a este le sudaban las manos, señal de lo nervioso que estaba, lo que produjo una leve sonrisa en la castaña, ya que se imaginaba los motivos de la sorpresa, pues ese día comenzaba su período de mayor fertilidad y si seguían los consejos de su ginecólogo, muy pronto ella estaría embarazada.

Guiada por los brazos de su esposo, Hermione sintió la tan acostumbrada sensación de la aparición conjunta, no se imaginaba a donde la llevaría Ron, pero esperaba que fuera algo bonito, aunque Ron nunca había sido muy bueno con los detalles, pero intuía que Harry algo sabía, ya que cuando le preguntó en la mañana si sabía algo de la sorpresa que Ron le tenía, él lo único que hizo fue negar y cambiar rápidamente de tema y ella sólo le siguió el juego; además como confiaba que Harry había ayudado a Ron en la preparación de la sorpresa, esperaba que esta estuviera llena de detalles, ya que Harry la conocía tan bien, que siempre era el único que acertaba a sus gustos y deseos.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó muda, el paisaje que los rodeaba era uno de los más hermosos que había visto; ellos se encontraban en la cima de una colina, en lo que parecía la terraza de algún restaurante muy elegante, desde dicha terraza se podía apreciar el paisaje de los alrededores, a su mano derecha podía ver un azulino paisaje que terminaba infinitamente en el horizonte desde donde se podía ver un ya débil sol que amenazaba con extinguir su luz adentrándose en aquel maravilloso mar que tenía extasiada a Hermione, nunca imaginó que ese día vería un atardecer tan maravilloso como aquel. A su mano izquierda, se veía un pequeño pueblo, pero que pese a ser pequeño se veía un lugar muy acogedor y muy elegante, a Hermione le pareció que era algún lugar al que muy pocas personas tenían acceso.

- Ron… ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó maravillándose aún con el paisaje.

- Estamos en Grecia, en una pequeña comunidad de magos que se ha instalado acá hace algunos años, buscando algún lugar que los mantuviera alejados de la guerra.

- Es tan bello… ¿Cómo es que sabes de este lugar? Según me parece es un poco difícil llegar hasta acá y si no me equivoco, la entrada debe ser exclusiva.

- No te equivocas,- dijo él mirándola a los ojos y contemplando lo bella que se veía en aquel lugar- es un lugar al que nadie puede entrar, a menos que seas dueño de alguna de estas casas o que recibas la invitación directa de uno de los dueños. Este poblado está bajo un gran hechizo "_Fidelius_".

- ¿Y cómo es que estamos acá? ¿Quién nos ha invitado? porque asumo que no cualquiera puede optar por vivir en un lugar como este.

- Harry tiene una casa acá- dijo él sonriéndole, se le hacía un poco raro hablar de sí mismo como si fuera otra persona, pero al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien- es aquella que se ve allá- estiró su brazo derecho para mostrarle una gran casa que se ubicaba cerca de la playa, mientras que usaba su brazo izquierdo para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla un poco más hacia él.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos habló de este lugar tan hermoso?- Hermione parecía un poco molesta al enterarse que Harry le guardaba un secreto- además, aún no entiendo por qué puedo ver el pueblo, si se supone que está bajo el "_fidelius_", ¿cómo es que lo puedo ver, y por qué tú sabías de esto y yo no?

- Harry se enteró hace poco de este lugar, un día lo acompañé a Gringotts…- Harry estaba tranquilo contándole la historia a Hermione, aunque le estaba mintiendo un poco, porque cuando fue a Gringotts, estaba solo, Ron no conoce el lugar, sólo sabe que existe, pues Harry se lo comentó diciendo que era una buena idea ir hasta allí con Hermione- entré a la cámara que me dejaron mis papás, ¿recuerdas que habían varias escrituras de propiedades?, bueno, pues nunca las había mirado…

- Ron- Hermione lo interrumpió y lo miró con desconfianza, separándose un poco más de él.- ¿cómo que la cámara que te dejaron tus papás?

- ¿Qué?- Harry no había notado que estaba hablando en primera persona, se había salido de su papel y temía que Hermione descubriera el engaño- oh… veo que me confundí, quise decir la cámara que le dejaron sus papás, es que estaba pensando en que a mis padres les encantaría este lugar- respondió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- Tienes razón, cualquiera se confunde- Hermione no estaba del todo convencida, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta verdad en las palabras de Ron, por lo que no protestó más- pero sigue contándome cómo es que conoces este lugar y porque yo puedo verlo, porque no recuerdo haber visto ningún tipo de dirección o algo por el estilo.

- Bien, continúo. Entramos a la cámara de Harry- ahora el auror cuidaba cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca- y revisamos todos los documentos de propiedades que encontramos y fue así como dimos con un sobre, que en su interior llevaba una carta de los padres de Harry, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaban- en ese momento Harry comenzó a quebrarse, recordar esa carta le dolía un poco y ahora no debía flaquear, debía mantenerse sereno para no continuar levantando sospechas de Hermione- y otras cosas que Harry no me dijo, ya que era algo muy personal, que seguro llegado el momento compartirá contigo. También en la carta, hablaban de la existencia de este lugar y estaba la escritura de la casa, la que perteneció a los abuelos paternos de Harry, los que durante la 1º guerra se escondieron acá y aquí fue también donde murieron y donde fueron enterrados. James y Lily quisieron venirse a vivir a este lugar para proteger a Harry, pero debido a las variadas bajas de la orden y a lo peligroso que era en aquel entonces hacer apariciones tan extensas, por miedo a que los encontraran de alguna forma, decidieron quedarse en el Valle de Godric y ocultarse en aquel lugar, confiando en uno de sus amigos, esa parte de la historia ya la conoces y es mejor no recordarla; poco tiempo después que los Potter decidieran permanecer en el Valle de Godric, encontraron muerto al Guardián secreto de este lugar y varios mortífagos llegaron hasta acá, arrasando con todo lo que encontraron a su paso y llevándose consigo muchas vidas inocentes, si lo piensas, no fue tan mala idea quedarse en el Valle de Godric, pues así tuvieron algunos días más de vida y para compartir con Harry.- nuevamente Harry se estaba quebrando, notaba que en cualquier minuto las lagrimas saldrían de sus ojos y él no sería capaz de contenerlas y el hecho de que Hermione lo mirara detenidamente a los ojos no ayudaba mucho, ya que lo ponía más nervioso de lo normal y más ganas le daban de llorar, ya que por fin se estaba desahogando de aquello que llevaba guardado desde hace un par de meses- Hasta el lugar, llegaron variados aurores, los mejores del ministerio de magia, tanto de Inglaterra, como de Grecia y de otros países, ya que en este lugar habitan personas de diferentes regiones y países; los aurores lograron vencer a los mortífagos e impidieron que estos dieran a alguien más la dirección del pueblo y renovaron el encantamiento, haciéndolo ahora mucho más poderoso y seguro. Cambiaron la dirección del pueblo, o mejor dicho, cambiaron la forma de llegar hasta acá. ¿Quieres saber cómo es que llegaste hasta acá?- ante el asentimiento de Hermione, él continúo- ¿Recuerdas las flores que te envié esta mañana? Había junto a las flores una tarjeta, en aquella tarjeta estaba escrita la contraseña que te permitiría entrar a este lugar, en aquella tarjeta se leía "_Amor est vitae essentia" _lo que significa "_El Amor_…

- … _es la esencia de la vida"- _Hermione terminó la frase sonriéndole a su esposo, aunque notando un leve brillo esmeralda en esos ojos siempre tan azules como el mar que tenían frente a ellos.- Pobre Harry, debió ser muy duro para él conocer toda esa parte de la historia, aún no me explico cómo es que no me lo había dicho, estoy segura que tú lo sabes sólo porque estabas con él en aquel momento, de otro modo jamás nos lo hubiera contado.

- Te equivocas en eso- la corrigió mirándola con dulzura y apretándola más hacia él, al mismo tiempo que la giraba para que ella contemplara la puesta de sol que ya estaba llegando a su culminación- Harry no te lo ha dicho, porque como te dije antes, se enteró hace muy poco tiempo, poco antes de que naciera James y fue por eso que se olvidó de esto, pero lo recordó sólo para ti, creyó que este sería el lugar perfecto para que tu comenzaras a cumplir tus sueños, para que estemos solos tú y yo, pero que para cuando terminé la semana, salgamos de este lugar no sólo dos, sino tres o cuatro- dijo Harry, acariciando el vientre de Hermione y acercándose a ella para besarla, la belleza del lugar ayudaba muchísimo al romanticismo y hacía que Harry se sintiera muy confiado y más seguro que nunca de todo lo que sentía por Hermione.

La besó, y disfrutó por primera vez de un beso de amor sincero, se deleitó con cada parte de la boca de Hermione y grabó a fuego cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que su amiga provocaba en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su alma y en su corazón. Harry sentía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho y unirse eternamente al de Hermione, disfrutó del beso hasta que Hermione lo cortó casi abruptamente y se separó del él, mirándolo nuevamente con desconcierto, ya que la castaña ya había empezado a notar que Ron actuaba un poco extraño, pues él nunca la había besado así, haciéndola sentir tan… amada. Ella trató de calmarse diciéndose que todo era efecto de los nervios de ambos al haber tomado la decisión de ser padres y obviamente por el lugar en el que se encontraban, ya que ahora eran iluminados por la débil luz que llegaba desde el restaurante.

- Hace un poco de frío- se quejó ella con una débil sonrisa

- Sí, vamos adentro- dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura y susurrándole al oído un débil _"Te amo"_ que salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, liberándolo de algo que mantenía oculto tanto tiempo, supuso que aquella confesión sólo había sido audible para él, pero ella sí lo escuchó e hizo como que no había oído, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a decirle a Ron que lo amaba, siempre que lo hacía era en presencia de Harry y decía simplemente "los amo", porque así no sentía luego que traicionaba al otro, a Ron le decía otras cosas como un "te quiero", "cariño" u otros apelativos cariñosos, pero que más que dedicados a tu verdadero amor, estaban dedicados a un amigo.

Entraron al restaurante y un hombre vestido elegantemente con impecable traje negro los saludó en la entrada y los dirigió hacia una de las mesas del amplio comedor. La mesa estaba ubicada cerca de la ventana, desde donde tenían una hermosa vista al puerto, también cerca de la mesa había un piano que tocaba mágicamente por sí mismo las más hermosas melodías que se puedan imaginar. La mesa estaba decorada sobriamente con un pequeño pero hermoso arreglo floral, en que el que se leía _"Reservada: Sr. Ron Weasley"._

La pareja se sentó a la mesa, enseguida llegó un joven con la carta y se llevó el pedido de ambos, regresando al poco tiempo con dos suculentos platos que consistían en la especialidad de la casa.

Ambos disfrutaban tanto de la comida como de la compañía, para Hermione cada gesto de Ron se le hacía extraño en él, pero le recordaban tanto a Harry que cada vez que el rostro de su amigo llegaba hasta su mente, ella soltaba un suspiro; extrañaba no tenerlo con ella en aquel lugar, le hubiera encantado recorrer el pueblo en compañía de su amigo, ir con él a visitar la tumba de sus abuelos e imaginar distintas historias de lo que pudo ocurrir en cada uno de los rincones de la casa que los Potter poseían en aquel lugar, pero Harry había preferido que ella conociese aquel lugar en compañía de Ron, de su esposo y que hicieran de aquel lugar, algo especial en las vidas de ambos, ella no podía dejar de extrañar a Harry y de desear que fuese él quién la estuviese acompañando y sin saberlo sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, pero muy pronto se enteraría de que los deseos que pides desde el corazón se hacen realidad.

- Ron… hace poco, cuando estábamos afuera, dijiste que estaríamos acá hasta finalizada la semana. ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo, con las clases? Harry no puede hacerlas solo, además yo no puedo ausentarme del trabajo sin dar aviso.- Hermione había recordado de repente aquella información y se preocupó, aunque su verdadera preocupación era no ver a Harry en tantos días y más aún sabiendo por lo que éste estaba pasando en su relación Ginny.

- Está todo arreglado, no tienes de qué preocuparte, el Ministro nos debía vacaciones y Harry también las ha tomado- dijo sonriendo, ya que él estaba con ella compartiendo las vacaciones- necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y alejarse de Ginny.

- Pero…- ella iba a continuar, pero Harry la detuvo.

- No Hermione, ahora solo debes preocuparte de ti y de lo que hemos venido a hacer a este lugar- la miró con picardía y ella no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojarse, al sentirse intimidada por la mirada que Ron le enviaba, por primera vez le ocurría algo así con él, no podía negarse que todo era un poco extraño y nuevo, pero le gustaba que fuera así.

Terminaron la cena, la que fue acompañada por un exquisito vino que poco a poco fue apoderándose de los sentidos de ambos y llevándolos poco a poco hasta un estado de completo relajo y de paz absoluta, sus mentes los transportaron a un lugar en el que sólo habitaban ellos, poco a poco se dejaron llevar por la música del lugar y se dirigieron a la pista de baile bajo la atenta mirada de las demás personas que comían también en el restaurante. La pareja bailó sin despegar los ojos del otro, Hermione había descubierto un nuevo detalle en la mirada de su esposo, un detalle que hacía que se estremeciera cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, pues ese destello esmeralda en los ojos azulados de Ron, hacían que Hermione se sintiera en compañía de Harry y se sentía más segura y amada que nunca.

Harry en cambio, ansiaba con todo su corazón poder decirle a Hermione que era él y no Ron quién estaba con ella aquella noche, decirle que él estaba feliz de compartir con ella en un lugar tan hermoso como aquel y que si había guardado el secreto de aquel paraíso había sido sólo porque estaba buscando el momento ideal para llevarla hasta ahí con él y compartir un momento agradable recorriendo las empedradas calles del pueblo, ir a visitar la tumba de los abuelos Potter y recrear las historias vividas en la casa de sus antepasados.

Ambos estaban abstraídos en la mirada del otro, por lo que no supieron en que momento se aparecieron en la playa y comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse como nunca ninguno lo había hecho con ningún otra persona, para ambos era como descubrir un tesoro ansiado por muchos años y que temes que en cualquier momento se desvanezca y convencerte así de que todo era una ilusión. Poco a poco las caricias y los besos aumentaron en calidez y las ropas empezaron a sobrar.

Harry con mucho cuidado, depositó a Hermione en la arena, se quitó la chaqueta y acomodó a su amada sobre esta para que así estuviera más cómoda y él, poder volver a besar la piel que tanto había deseado junto a él y que por fin tenía para sí, ya no era un sueño, ni mucho menos una de las tantas imágenes que veía en su cabeza cada vez que tenía relaciones con Ginny, pues aunque suene cruel, él cuando estaba íntimamente con su esposa, deseaba estar con Hermione. Harry lentamente desabrochó el vestido de Hermione y se lo quitó, al mismo tiempo que ella le desabrochaba y besaba el pecho.

Hermione se sentía en las nubes, jamás imaginó estar en aquel lugar teniendo relaciones con Ron, todo eran sensaciones nuevas para ella, las manos de Ron la acariciaban como nunca antes habían hecho y juntos descubrieron partes que no sabían que eran sensibles al tacto del otro. Hermione poco a poco se convencía más de que quién estaba con ella no era su esposo, que algo le había ocurrido, pero no podía desconfiar, había algo en aquel sujeto que ocupaba el cuerpo de Ron que hacía que se sintiera segura, protegida y amada, tal como ocurría cada vez que estaba cerca de Harry.

Cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos, Harry comenzó a besarla desde la frente hasta la punta de los pies y viceversa. Hermione esta extasiada, tenía los ojos cerrados y aún así veía claramente como Harry la besaba y provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciera cada vez que los labios de él tocaban su cada vez más caliente piel.

Llegado el momento, sus cuerpos se unieron formando un solo corazón, una sola alma, alma que gritaba de júbilo por haberse reunido una vez más con su compañera de toda la vida, con su parte más grande, ahora eran un todo perfecto.

Hermione abrió los ojos, jamás había tenido la sensación de completa satisfacción y Harry pensaba lo mismo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, pero alguien interrumpió el beso…

- Te amo Harry.- Hermione lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía a un sorprendido Harry, que se supo al descubierto y sólo ahí fue que notó que ya la noche era clara, pues se acercaba el amanecer y que ya debía ser nuevamente él, puesto que había olvidado completamente tomarse la poción, pero obviamente eso no fue lo que más sorprendió al auror, sino que de verdad se vio aturdido por las palabras de su amiga y porque esta no le criticara el haberse hecho pasar por otro.

- Yo también te amo Hermione- y la besó, ya más tarde debería explicarle todo, pero por ahora serían completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, pero sin palabras, sólo expresándose amor a través del contacto y de la entrega y unión total de las almas.

ooOOOoo

Cuando Ron se separó de Harry y Hermione, iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todo aquel que lo vio tuvo el mismo pensamiento "_Hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír así_", ese era el pensamiento colectivo de todos los trabajadores del ministerio. Llegó hasta la mansión Black y Kreacher lo recibió con una gran sonrisa invitándolo a comer, diciéndole que le prepararía su plato favorito; Ron creyó que el elfo lo estaba confundiendo con Harry, pero comprobó que estaba en un error, cuando el elfo hizo aparecer en la mesa los platos favoritos del menor de los varones Weasley.

- Coma todo lo que quiera Sr. Weasley- dijo el elfo aún sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- quiso averiguar el pelirriojo.

- Kreacher conoce muy bien a su amo y a usted también joven Weasley. Además el amo dijo a Kreacher que no vendría a la casa porque estaba en una misión muy importante y que unos funcionarios del Ministerio vendrían a la casa.

- Ahora que lo dices… Harry me dijo que eso de que prestó la casa es una mentira, para mantener a mi hermana alejada de la casa. Pero yo creo que me quedaré acá, porque tanto Harry como Hermione están en una misión muy importante.- Ron sonreía tontamente cada vez que recordaba en que se encontraba tanto su esposa como su mejor amigo.

- El Sr. Weasley no parece estar celoso. Kreacher se alegra de que usted también notara cuánto se quieren el amo y la Srta. Granger y que les haya dado la oportunidad de estar juntos.

- Sí Kreacher, también lo noté, pero no fue por eso que les he dado la oportunidad. Si hago todo esto, es por mi enfermedad, tú sabes que estoy enfermo, pero no sé si sabes en qué consiste.- miró interrogativamente al elfo y al verlo negar continuó- Durante la guerra, las innumerables maldiciones que recibí o sólo una de ellas, aún no se sabe la verdadera causa, pero algo hizo que me volviera estéril, eso quiere decir que no puedo tener hijos Kreacher, y el sueño de Hermione siempre ha sido ser madre, y si yo no soy capaz de darle un hijo, ¿quién mejor que Harry para hacerlo? Él la ama tanto o quizás más que yo y sé bien también que Harry siempre fue la prioridad de Hermione y que fui su segunda opción, pero eso no me molesta, ahora no, antes sí, pero ahora que estoy más maduro, puedo ver el sacrificio que ambos hicieron para que yo fuese feliz y lo he sido todos estos años, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de devolverles la mano. Harry está esperando cualquier error de mi hermana para pedirle el divorcio y sé que lo hará muy pronto, y si Hermione me dice que quiere estar con Harry, yo gustoso la dejo libre y si no me lo pide lo haré de todas formas. Además hay otro punto, nuevamente mi enfermedad, hoy he estado en San Mungo y el Dr. Stevens cree que la maldición está afectando otras partes de mi cuerpo y quiere hacerme algunos análisis y necesito que me acompañes Kreacher, tú eres tan de confianza como Harry y me alegraría saber que tengo un amigo cerca si el Dr. en algún momento me dice que moriré en muy poco tiempo.

- Kreacher lo acompañará gustoso Sr. Weasley, y muchas gracias por considerar a Kreacher como un amigo y por no odiarlo por como fue Kreacher con usted en el pasado. Kreacher lo acompañará en todo momento Sr., y si el Dr. le da una mala noticia, Kreacher estará con usted para apoyarlo.

- Gracias Kreacher, sólo debemos esperar a que se acabe el efecto de la poción multijugos y vuelva a ser yo de nuevo. Kreacher, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

- El Sr. Weasley puede preguntar a Kreacher cualquier cosa que desee saber.

- Gracias por tu voto de confianza Kreacher. Lo que quiero preguntarte es ¿Cómo te enteraste de que yo estaba enfermo, de dónde guardo los medicamentos y de lo que sucedía entre Hermione, Harry y yo?

- Eso es algo muy fácil de responder Sr. Weasley. Kreacher tiene una amiga que trabaja para el Dr. Stevens y un día comentó a Kreacher que usted estaba enfermo y que necesitaba tomar ciertos medicamentos y yo me preocupé mucho por usted señor, porque Kreacher aún está arrepentido de tratarlos tan mal en el pasado y yo debía agradecerlo de alguna forma lo bueno que ha sido usted con Kreacher, pese a lo malo que he sido yo con usted y con la Srta. Granger y también con el amo Harry, y como yo quería agradecerle a usted lo bien que me ha tratado, Kreacher se propuso cuidar de usted Sr. Y me preocupé de revisar su casa, para saber donde escondía usted sus medicamentos y asegurarme así de que los estaba tomando y así fue que un día descubrí que no los había tomado y se los llevé al trabajo, los hechizos que cuidaban los medicamentos eran muy sencillos para la magia que poseemos los elfos domésticos, por eso a Kreacher no se le hizo difícil romper las barreras que ocultaban los medicamentos y así Kreacher pudo ayudar al Sr. Weasley. Y sobre su última pregunta Sr. Weasley, eso era algo evidente, algo que yo noté cuando llegaron acá la primera vez, cuando esta casa servía a la Orden del Fénix, ustedes aún eran muy niños para darse cuenta, pero Kreacher no lo era y si notó todo lo que pasaba y Kreacher en ese tiempo los trataba muy mal a todos por estar en la casa de mi difunta Sra. Black, pero ahora Kreacher los respeta y les agradece por ser tan buenos, casi tanto como lo era el amo Regulus y Kreacher quiere ver a los amos felices.

- Entiendo, pero… una pregunta más ¿Por qué no quieres a Ginny? Porque a ella la sigues tratando mal, incluso peor de lo que la tratabas antes, porque antiguamente ni la mirabas, pero ahora cada vez que la ves, tu expresión cambia a una de odio y es muy raro que puedas controlarte y no decirle alguna que otra pesadez.

- Esa pregunta Kreacher no la puede responder ahora Sr., esa pregunta será respondida a su debido tiempo y no será Kreacher quien la responda, si no la misma Sra. Potter, quien no merece llevar ese apellido, si me disculpa usted Sr. por hablar así de su hermana, pero Kreacher quiere ser sincero con usted.

- No te preocupes Kreacher, a veces mi hermana no merece ser tratada con respeto, se merece la indiferencia de Harry, ella misma se lo buscó. ¿La has visto? ¿Está ella bien? Porque pese a lo enojado que también estoy con ella, de igual forma me preocupa.

- La Sra. se veía triste, pero Kreacher sabe que la indiferencia del Sr. Potter no tiene mucho que ver con esa tristeza, hay una razón mucho más fuerte que afecta a su hermana, pero Kreacher no le dirá nada, porque es ella quién debe hablar, pero si llegado un momento ella no da señales de contar la verdad, Kreacher no se quedará callado.

Ron miró con asombró al elfo, el que parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba hablando, a Ron se lo comía la curiosidad por saber que era lo que tenía afectada a su hermana, pero tal y como lo decía el elfo, lo mejor era esperar a que fuese ella misma la que se sincerase con ellos. Ron, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer por el momento, más que esperar a que acabara el tiempo de la transformación, se dispuso a arrasar con todos los platos que el elfo había dispuesto para él, Kreacher lo miraba sonriente desde uno de los rincones de la sala, feliz porque las cosas poco a poco iban tomando el rumbo que siempre debieron tener.

**

* * *

****N/A**

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualización, pero como les dije en el capítulo pasado y en algunos reviews que he dejado por ahí, he estado muy ocupada estos días. La universidad me deja sin energías y sin tiempo, aunque me he dado el tiempo de continuar leyendo sus historias.

La razón por la que no había actualizado aún, es porque debía terminar de transcribir la historia al PC, ya que, como les he dicho otras veces, acostumbro escribir en papel; además estuve este fin de semana de viaje, fui a visitar a mis papás (por motivos académicos no vivo con ellos, vivo sola con unos amigos xD) y tuve un fin de semana bastante movidito, pensé en actualizar desde allá, pero mientras estaba revisando y corrigiendo el capítulo, siempre llegaba alguien a interrumpir, es por eso que sólo he podido actualizar hasta hoy.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su completo agrado, espero también haber dejado las cosas claras, porque para mí a medida que las iba transcribiendo se me hacían un poco complejas, pero modifiqué tratando de dejarlo lo más simple posible, esperemos haya logrado mi cometido.

Las dudas, comentarios y/o descontentos, me los hacen llegar por reviews o algún privado, creo haber respondido todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, por lo tanto, sólo me queda una cosa por decir: _"A comer"_ jaja, ¿era eso lo que decía Dumbledore al finalizar cada discurso de comienzo de año o no? En fin, era algo similar, pero yo no los invito a comer, pero si alguno gusta, siéntase en su total derecho en hacerlo.

Bueno, no les doy más la lata.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia que prontamente estará llegando a su fin, no les aseguro una pronta actualización, pero haré lo posible por no demorar demasiado, ya que tengo el capítulo final prácticamente terminado, sólo resta pasarlo a Word y subirlo acá.

Un beso

JaNnYtA


	8. Decisiones

**N/A****:**

**Hola, antes de que comiencen a leer, creo oportuno dejarles claro que en la primera parte de este capítulo, podrán leer algunos pensamientos de los principales personajes de mi historia, a medida que vallan leyendo podrán identificarlos, así que no creo necesario poner al principio "Pensamientos de …". Cualquier duda sobre este capítulo me lo hacen llegar por review y se los responderé.**

**No les quito más tiempo, así que…**

**A leer, disfruten la lectura. **

**

* * *

****Capítulo 8:**** "Decisiones" **

Hola, yo de nuevo por acá, pero esta es la única forma que tengo de pasar el tiempo en esta apestosa sala de hospital, además, necesito desahogarme, aunque la verdad no tengo nada que me afecte realmente, pero considero necesario escribir todo para que llegado el momento todos entiendan que sucedió.

La última vez que tomé una pluma y un pergamino fue para contarles un problema y ahora les contaré que ha pasado con dichoso problema, pues encontré la solución. Por años he sido amigo con Harry, eso ya se los había dicho y también les había comentado que junto a mi esposa, él y yo somos el "famoso trío dorado de Hogwarts", aunque eso es sólo para el mundo mágico, para nosotros somos sólo Harry (mi mejor amigo), Ron (ese soy yo) y Hermione (mi esposa); el hecho es que siempre he sabido el espacial vínculo que hay entre Harry y Hermione, un vínculo que tardé demasiado en comprender y cuando lo hice, me sentí feliz, a pesar de lo que muchos crean, no me sentí celoso de mi mejor amigo, pues siempre hemos compartido a Hermione, ella es tan importante para nuestras vidas como el aire mismo, pero aunque me costó reconocerlo en un principio, ella es aún más esencial en la vida de Harry que en la mía. ¡No sé cómo no me dí cuenta antes que la verdadera felicidad de ese par era estando juntos! y aunque me di cuenta hace un par de años de esto, no fue hasta que me vi de verdad desesperado que logré reaccionar y tomar cartas en el asunto y así hacer que este par por fin pudiese estar juntos y que mi linda esposa tenga por fin lo que tanto desea, un hijo, un hijo fruto del amor, amor que yo siempre le correspondí y que también recibí, pero fue un amor de amigos y sólo eso, sé que ella me amó o mejor dicho me ama, pero el amor que profesa hacia mí no se compara con el que siente hacia Harry y ahora ellos por fin podrán ser felices y me alegra ser participe y gestor de esta unión; ahora, si todo sale bien, en un tiempo más ellos podrán estar juntos. Se preguntarán que hay de mi hermana Ginny, pues no creo que Harry piense seguir con ella, hace mucho que tiene planes de separarse y ahora que tiene motivos para ser feliz, pues no creo que quiera postergarlo, y si lo intenta, yo no lo dejaré, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ese par esté junto y quizás eso sea lo último que pueda hacer.

Con Kreacher estamos acá hace una hora, el Dr. Stevens me pidió que me quedara en la habitación, en un rato más vendrá por mí para hacerme los análisis; debo confesar que tengo un poco de miedo. Durante el tiempo de la guerra jamás le tuve miedo a morir, porque si lo hacía, moriría luchando, así como se fue mi hermano Fred, siendo todo un héroe, el punto ahora es que, no lo sé, creo que es un poco raro morir 8 años después de la dichosa guerra por secuelas de esta misma, aunque aún no sé si moriré, pero algo me dice que mis días están contados y que todo lo que ha pasado en estos días tiene una justa razón.

Le pedí a Kreacher que me trajera algo de ropa, también le pedí pluma, tinta y pergamino y he solicitado al Dr. tener acceso a una lechuza, necesito mantenerme en contacto con Harry y saber que todo marcha bien, hace poco le envíe una carta diciéndole que pase lo que pase lo mantendré informado de mi salud, pero eso no lo haré, no quiero interrumpirlos en ese lugar paradisíaco del que Harry me habló que llevaría a Hermione; también le pedí que si por alguna razón Hermione descubría todo, tratara de explicarle y de mantenerla en la isla por el mayor tiempo posible y que le ocultara que yo estoy en el hospital, sé que Harry entenderá y que Hermione quizás también lo haga, sólo espero que quién encuentre la carta sea Harry y no ella, por eso tomé precauciones y la envié con otro remitente, Harry sabrá que soy yo.

Me preguntó que estarán haciendo esos dos… supongo que a esta hora deben estar cenando, pensé que imaginar a mi esposa en los brazos de otro me causaría un gran dolor, pero no, me tranquiliza saber que ese otro es Harry, ella está en buenas manos.

Por ahí viene el Dr., está afuera hablando con Kreacher, espero que este elfo siga mis ordenes de no avisarle a nadie de mi familia ni de molestar a Harry, pase lo que pase todo lo que ocurra en este hospital no se sabrá hasta que yo lo diga o hasta que muera.

ooOOOoo

He despertado hace sólo unas horas, por algunos momentos me costó reaccionar y recordar todo lo ocurrido anoche, creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero de pronto, lo ví, tan guapo y varonil como siempre. No pude resistirme a tocarlo y comprobar que era real, acaricié su rostro, de la forma en que tantas veces hice, pero ahora era con otro sentimiento, era una caricia de esas que sólo reservas para alguien especial, era una de esas caricias que tantas veces traté de dar a Ron, pero que jamás pude darle, pues la imagen de Harry entraba en mi cabeza y la caricia se volvía falsa, pues no estaba destinada a su verdadero dueño; cuando mi mano tocó su rostro, él sonrió, pero se mantuvo dormido.

Todo lo que ocurrió anoche fue mágico, fue irreal, quizás sí estoy en un sueño, porque lo que recuerdo, es llegar con Ron a este lugar y ahora estoy con Harry, sé que nunca me separé del hombre que descansa a mi lado, por lo que sé que es el mismo con el que llegué, mi corazón y mi cuerpo siempre lo supieron, pero mi cabeza siempre me dijo que era Ron, fue sólo hasta que estando en la playa, en ese mágico momento en que nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas se unieron, que pude dejar de lado mi raciocinio y hablar sólo con el corazón, no necesité abrir los ojos para saber con quién me encontraba. Me sentí libre de por fin decir lo que por tanto tiempo callé, creí que ese sentimiento ya había cambiado, pero comprobé que no, pero… si lo pienso mejor, también amo a Ron, siempre lo he amado. Amo a dos hombres, pero los amo de distinta forma, los amo con distinta intensidad y si pongo todo en una balanza, Harry es el ganador, pero está Ron… no sé que habrá pasado anoche, ¿porqué estoy acá con Harry?, el Harry del que me despedí ayer en el ministerio ¿era Ron?, ¿es que quizás ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para todo esto?, ¿por qué?, debe haber una explicación para todo, espero que Harry despierte pronto… debemos hablar.

ooOOOoo

Cuando acepté ayudar a Ron, jamás imaginé que lo que tuviera que hacer pudiera significar tanto para mí, creo que jamás me he sentido tan feliz y completo.

Anoche, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, fue como volver a los 17 años, a esos tiempos en que no importaba que hacíamos, a aquel tiempo en que las caricias estaban vetadas y se habían reemplazado con una incansable lucha para mantenerse con vida y derrotar a Voldemort.

Anoche, mientras te tenía en mis brazos, recordé que durante todo el tiempo que luchamos contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, el sólo hecho de saberte cerca de mí, me daba ánimos para continuar, para no desfallecer. Creo que nunca te he dicho lo realmente importante que eres para mí, si tan sólo supieras que la única razón por la que jamás desistí de luchar con Voldemort fue porque tu estabas conmigo, tu me infundías las fuerzas necesarias para seguir y no dejarme vencer. Por un tiempo imaginaba nuestra vida juntos, nuestros hijos corriendo a nuestro alrededor, imaginaba una vida juntos, en la que ambos éramos felices; pero esa ilusión se desvanecía cuando veía a Ron y mis sueños cambiaban y te veía a ti junto a nuestro amigo y ambos se veían felices y yo, yo era feliz por ustedes. Ustedes pusieron su vida en mis manos, confiaron en mí y me acompañaron a lo que parecía una muerte segura, sufrieron mucho y lo menos que yo podía hacer por ustedes, era dejar que fueran felices juntos. Por un tiempo me arrepentí, me dolía verte en los brazos de otro, aunque ese otro fuera Ron, para evitar hacer alguna locura cuando los viera juntos, retomé mi relación con Ginny, pensando que quizás pudiera enamorarme de ella, pero si no funcionó en 6º año, no tenía por qué funcionar ahora, y no lo hizo, con ella las cosas nunca funcionaron, ese fue otro de los errores que cometí, pero todo lo hice para verte feliz, pero anoche, anoche comprendí lo que Kreacher y Ron me dijeron, ambos coinciden en que tu y yo somos uno, yo jamás había sido tan feliz y pude notar que sentiste lo mismo. Por momentos tuve miedo, era difícil estar contigo haciéndome pasar por otra persona, pero me dejé llevar, después de un rato no me importó saber que a quién veías no era quien de verdad estaba contigo, algo dentro de mí, me decía que sí lo sabías y después de un tiempo, no sé cuánto fue, me comprobaste que todo el tiempo supiste que era yo quien estaba contigo, de tus labios salieron las palabras que tanto tiempo esperé escuchar, fue un "Te amo Harry" tan sincero y dulce, que se ha quedado grabado en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mi alma. Fui tan feliz en ese momento, que olvidé que con quien se suponía que estabas era con Ron, no sé en que momento pasó, pero no noté el cambio de cuerpos, tampoco recordé que debía tomar la poción, pero no me arrepiento de ello, pues en algún momento de la noche fui yo, siendo el verdadero Harry Potter, quien estuvo dentro de ti. Fui sincero anoche, al decirte que también te amo, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo esa frase escondida en mi corazón, estaba reservada solo para ti y fue sólo anoche que me sentí lo suficientemente confiado para compartirla contigo.

Ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, claro que respetaré lo que quiera Ron, pues es gracias a él que hemos tenido esta oportunidad. Ron… ¿qué será de él? ¿Le estará yendo bien con los análisis? Cómo me hubiera gustado estar con él en estos momentos, pero obviamente tu compañía es mejor, pero aún me preocupa mi amigo, supongo que cualquier cosa que ocurra, Kreacher me avisará, sea bueno o malo.

Hace un rato sentí que te movías, has despertado, el miedo nuevamente me invade, lo más probable es que quieras explicaciones y yo tendré que contarte toda la verdad, Ron me matará, lo que él menos quiere es que tu te enteres de su enfermedad, pero qué puedo hacer yo, quizás deba omitir por ahora esa parte y tratar de mantenerte toda la semana en este lugar, o hasta que tengamos noticias de Ron, sí eso es lo mejor.

Me estás acariciando, mi cuerpo no puede otra cosa más que reaccionar, pero prefiero mantenerme un poco más en la misma posición, fingiendo estar dormido, mientras ordeno las ideas e invento una creíble historia del por qué estamos juntos acá, de por qué yo estaba en el cuerpo de Ron y además debo omitir la parte, en que te digo que Ron está enfermo y que no saben que tiene y que cada vez es peor, eso no debo decírtelo, debo cumplir con la voluntad de mi amigo, pues eso fue lo que me pidió cuando solicitó mi ayuda y yo se la daré.

ooOOOoo

Ginnebra Molly Weasley, ese es tu verdadero nombre, no mereces llevar el apellido Potter, tampoco mereces haber pertenecido a la casa de los leones, estás demostrando más que nada ser una digna Slythering, ¿por qué el sombrero no te dejaría en esa casa? Seguramente se confió, pensando que todos los Weasley eran merecedores de entrar a Gryffindor, o tal vez, cuando fuiste poseída por el diario de Riddle adquiriste algunas de las características de Voldemort, sí, eso debió ser; el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca, o eso es lo que quiero creer.

Cuando llegué a tu casa, acababas de tomar en brazos a James, no pude evitar escuchar todo lo que le decías y no quise interrumpir, sabía que llegaría el momento oportuno para hacerte notar mi presencia, pero debía escuchar todo lo que le dirías a tu hijo, porque, ¿con quién más te podrías haber sincerado?, llevas tantos años mintiéndonos a todos que en algún momento querrías soltar todo y que mejor que un bebé para escuchar las mentiras de su madre, pues el bebé jamás te responderá y tampoco te va a criticar por ellas, pues no comprende de que le hablas y además está dormido. Quizás te sirva todo esto para sentirte un poco mejor, pero el peso que cargas contigo por ser tan ambiciosa y vanidosa no te abandonará tan fácilmente.

Con todas las cosas que he escuchado desde que estoy acá, me he terminado de decepcionar de ti, jamás me imaginé que tu maldad pudiese llegar a tanto. Sabías muy bien lo que sentían Harry y Hermione por el otro y no fuiste capaz de ayudarlos para que se dieran cuenta de lo que de verdad sentían, por el contrario, te metiste en medio y te aprovechaste de la amistad que tenías con Hermione para que ella te ayudara con Harry, y él siendo tan noble como siempre se sacrificó por la felicidad de sus amigos y tú, te aprovechaste de él, siempre jugaste con sus sentimientos, nunca lo apoyaste en nada, siempre con tus caprichos, siempre pensando en ti, jamás te preocupaste por él, nunca lo reconfortaste cuando estaba triste, siempre pensando en ti, si hasta cuando te embarazaste te alegraste por ti y no por él, y lo peor de todo es que ese hijo ni siquiera es de Harry, pobre, sufrirá tanto cuando se entere, porque se va a enterar, yo no permitiré que le ocultes algo así, él lo único que espera es que cometas un error, por mínimo que sea y pedirte el divorcio y con esto, no creo que demoren mucho los trámites de la separación.

Has dicho que Martin es el verdadero papá de James, yo ya lo sabía, por algo soy una Ravenclav, sólo estaba esperando que tú me lo confirmaras y ya que los has dicho, veo oportuno hacer notar mi presencia.

ooOOOoo

Quizás sea bueno que alguien me escuche, después de todo Luna y yo fuimos grandes amigas en la época del Colegio, si nos hemos separado ha sido mi culpa, yo y mis ganas de figurar siempre y a mi amiga nunca le gustó eso, siempre me repetía que dejara de ser tan pretenciosa, que dejara de lado esta obsesión por la fama y que me dedicara completamente a apoyar a mi esposo, que lo ayudara a superar los tormentos de todos estos años, pero yo tenía otros planes para mi relación con Harry, en ellos no estaba aún la idea de un hijo, pero cuando sucedió, vi en ello la oportunidad perfecta para mantener a Harry por siempre conmigo, pero los hechos de los últimos días me han demostrado que el destino no quiere que Harry esté conmigo, si en algún momento pensé que con la llegada de un hijo tendría a Harry conmigo para siempre, me equivoqué, porque desde que sé que James es hijo de Martin, no he dejado de pensar en él, estuvo muy mal lo que hice al dejarlo sólo y no darle una respuesta, quizás debería darme la oportunidad de estar con Martin y ser feliz a su lado con nuestro hijo; quizás debería dejar libre a Harry y que él busque en otra mujer lo que yo no le pude dar o quizás simplemente él decida quedarse solo, pues a la única mujer que ha querido no la podrá tener, ese privilegio se lo quitó mi hermano al casarse con Hermione, pero esto ocurrió por mi culpa, yo debí hablar antes de dejar que todo pasara; ahora que lo pienso, Harry no fue el único en sacrificarse por sus amigos, Hermione también lo hizo, ella se sacrificó por mí, porque pensaba que yo de verdad estaba enamorada de Harry y creyó que él también me amaba, sí tan sólo Hermione supiera que Harry sólo tiene ojos para ella, quizás deje a mi hermano para estar con Harry, no, eso no lo creo posible, Hermione no haría sufrir a Ron.

Creo que por ahora lo mejor es hablar con Luna, quizás su presencia aquí me pueda ayudar a arreglar todos los problemas que he ocasionado y tal vez me ayude a calmar a Harry cuando este se entere de la verdad, además tengo el otro problema, la revista, en un par de horas todo el mundo mágico podrá ver el reportaje sobre James y yo deberé enfrentar a Harry… para cuando llegué el momento, yo estaré preparada.

ooOOOoo

Llevamos toda la noche en este lugar, a Kreacher no le gusta, pero Kreacher le prometió al Señor Weasley que lo acompañaría mientras se hace los exámenes. El medimago explicó a Kreacher un poco sobre lo que le harán al Sr., pero Kreacher no entiende mucho, sólo sabe que algunos de los análisis serán dolorosos y que los resultados los sabremos en un par de días algunos y otros en un par de horas, también el Dr. ha dicho a Kreacher que sería bueno que la familia del Sr. Weasley sepa de esto y que la Srta. Hermione también, pero Kreacher juró ser leal al Sr. Weasley y si él no quiere que nada se sepa, Kreacher no dirá nada.

Hace poco el Sr. pidió a Keacher que fuera a buscar algunas cosas a su casa y Kreacher aprovechó la ocasión para ver como está el pequeño James, que pese a no ser hijo del Amo Harry, Kreacher le ha tomado mucho cariño, pues el pequeñito no tiene la culpa de las barbaridades que hace su madre.

Kreacher puede que sea un elfo viejo y gruñón, pero no es tonto. Kreacher sabía hace mucho tiempo que la Sra. esa había engañado al joven Potter y se había embarazado de otro y ahora. Cuando fui a la casa a ver al bebé, me encontré con que la Srta. Luna estaba hablando con la Sra. Ginny y le decía que tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría y que si no hablaba ella primero, alguien más lo haría después y que ella (Luna) no dudaría en hacerlo; es bueno saber que alguien más sabe la verdad y que no quiere ver sufrir más a mi amo, porque yo estaba decidido a contar la verdad, verdad que Kreacher ha tenido oculta desde hace mucho tiempo y que no he revelado sólo por mi Sr. Potter, porque él no se merece semejante humillación, pero ahora considero que lo mejor es que se sepa de una vez la verdad.

Yo me enteré del engaño de la Sra. un día, hace mucho, en que la Sra. y su hermano Ron, estaban jugando en España, y Kreacher estaba preocupado por la salud del joven Weasley, por lo que fui a ver como se encontraba y grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a la Sra. Potter entrando con un Sr., el mismo con el que hace unos días entró a la casa, ambos entraron a la habitación de la Sra. y él no salió hasta muy temprano en la mañana, como ya dije, Kreacher es viejo y gruñón, pero tonto nunca.

Desde ese momento, cuando Kreacher supo que la Sra. había sido infiel y además Kreacher la escuchó decir que no amaba al amo Harry y que la única razón por la que está con él, es porque gracias a eso ella ha conseguido muchas cosas, pero que no hay sentimientos de por medio, nada más que una amistad que tienen desde pequeños, pero amistad que nunca fue muy estrecha, amistad que no se compara con la que tiene el amo Harry con la Srta. Hermione.

ooO&Ooo

- Gracias Luna- una llorosa Ginny agradecía a su amiga, mientras la abrazaba- estoy segura que eso será lo mejor. Llamaré a Seamus inmediatamente y luego llamaré a Martin y le contaré la verdad, así cuando llegué Harry, entre ambos le contamos que James no es su hijo. Sólo espero que Martin no me odie y me acompañe ese día, si él no quier estar conmigo lo asumiré, me lo merezco por todo lo que he hecho.

- Así es Ginny, has hecho mucho daño al pensar sólo en ti, cuando te conocí no eras así, no sé que te habrá hecho cambiar tanto, pero me alegro que por fin hayas entrado en razón y quieras hacer las cosas bien. Recuerda que también debes hablar con tus padres, ellos merecen saber la verdad de tu propia boca y no enterarse luego con los chismes de alguna revista, porque…

- ¡La revista!- exclamó la pelirroja interrumpiendo a Luna- Luna, ¿recuerdas por qué discutí con Harry ese día en el restaurant?- la rubia asintió- pues las fotos se hicieron para la revista, no me mires así, me avergüenzo de haber aceptado, pero en ese momento creí que estaba bien. Harry me odiará aún más por esto- y la pelirroja nuevamente irrumpió en llanto.

- Tranquila Ginny, ¿la revista sale mañana verdad? Bueno, sí es así le diré a papá que cancele la venta de esta edición.

- ¿Tu papá es el dueño de la revista?- Ginny la miraba extrañada.

- Sí- respondió Luna con total naturalidad- cuando supo que sería abuelo se le ocurrió hacer una revista para bebés y le ha ido mucho mejor que con el Quisquilloso, pero él no es el que está a cargo de los reportajes y todo eso, hace mucho que dejó de dirigir la revista, ahora la dirige un primo de papá, pero estoy segura que no me negarán un favor como este. Confía en mí Ginny, esa revista no saldrá mañana a la venta.

- Gracias Luna, muchas gracias por todo. Será mejor que llamé inmediatamente a Seamus, así todo estará listo para cuando Harry llegue- dándole un último abrazo a Luna y secándose unas rezagadas lagrimas, cogió el teléfono llamó a Seamus, el abogado de la familia, lo que Ginny no sabía era que lo que ella pediría a su abogado, su esposo ya lo había solicitado.

ooOOOoo

Cuando Harry llegó a la antigua casa de su familia, en aquella oculta región de Grecia, llevaba a Hermione dormida entre sus brazos, juntos habían compartido la mejor noche de sus vidas, para ambos aquella noche había significado mucho más que simple sexo, ambos habían descubierto lo que era hacer el amor con la persona correcta.

Harry estaba pletórico, la felicidad que lo embargaba, no tenía comparación con nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente en su vida; depositó cuidadosa y tiernamente a Hermione en la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para asegurarse de tener las cosas necesarias para un buen desayuno y disponer todo de tal forma que al despertar ambos, pudiesen compartir un desayuno y conversar las cosas, ya que Harry sabía muy bien, que su amiga le preguntaría los motivos de aquel montaje, le cuestionaría el por qué Harry Potter se había hecho pasar por Ron Weasley, pero Harry estaba tranquilo, en el fondo sabía que Hermione no estaba enojada y que tampoco se enojaría, sólo estaba confundida.

Cuando Harry se disponía a volver al dormitorio donde descansaba Hermione, un ruido en una de las ventanas lo alertó, se giró y comprobó que se trataba de una lechuza, caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió, cogió la carta que estaba atada a una de las patas de la lechuza y miró el destinatario "Henry Patterson", no pudo más que sonreír ante esto, pues era un nombre que usaba con Ron cada vez que quería salir sin ser reconocido.

Abrió la carta mientras veía desaparecer en el horizonte a la lechuza que le había traido noticias de Ron, miró su contenido y lo leyó:

"_Estimado Henry Patterson:_

_Las cosas por acá siguen sin novedad, aún no se lleva a cabo la misión por la me encuentro en este lugar, pese a ello me encuentro medianamente impaciente por conocer los resultados; sin embargo, pido a usted se mantenga en su misión sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir en el lugar en que me encuentro, cualquier novedad de mi misión le será informada por mi acompañante. Pero insisto, ante cualquier avería en la misión que usted lleva, aténgase al plan original de mantener en secreto la misión en la que yo me encuentro, una vez se conozcan los resultados de las investigaciones de las que soy participe, yo mismo explicaré los motivos que me llevaron a esto._

_Atte. se despide_

_R.B.W._

_P.D.: No debes olvidar mantener en secreto el lugar y el motivo que me trajeron a esta misión. Espero que tu misión esté yendo perfectamente, sé feliz con ella_."

Harry dobló la carta y con un simple hechizo no verbal y sin varita hizo que el papel se convirtiera en polvo. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y empezó a analizar la carta, sin duda aquella era la forma que tenía su amigo de decirle que los resultados de los análisis médicos aún no estaban listos y que cualquier noticia sería avisada por Kreacher y que pasara lo que pasara Hermione no debía enterarse que en esos momentos Ron estaba siendo examinado minuciosamente en San Mungo y que había riesgo de que tuviera algún tipo de daño severo en el organismo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por su amigo, le gustaría estar con Ron en aquellos momentos y darle ánimos para continuar, pero su amigo le había pedido que pese a todo se mantuviera con Hermione y también le pedía que fuese feliz con ella; Harry sí estaba siendo feliz con ella, pero notaba en las pocas palabras de Ron que él se estaba dejando morir o que no tenía ganas de seguir con vida y él no tenía nada que hacer, debía mantenerse ahí con Hermione y seguir la voluntad de su amigo, confiaba en que Kreacher sería de gran ayuda a Ron y que le daría la fuerza necesaria para luchar y afrontar los resultados.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la habitación en la que lo esperaba Hermione, la vio dormida y se recostó junto a ella, minutos más tarde notó que ella despertaba y le acariciaba el rostro, pese a ello, él continuó haciéndose el dormido, pues aún no sabía cómo explicarle todo a Hermione.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, encontró cerca de la cama un bolso, lo reconoció como suyo y buscó dentro algo de ropa para cambiarse, encontró algo cómodo y se vistió luego de una refrescante ducha que aprovechó para recordar los mágicos momentos de la noche anterior y también para buscar posibles respuestas a sus preguntas. Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con Harry que la esperaba sentado en la cama, él también se había duchado, posiblemente en otro de los baños de la casa en la que se encontraban. Hermione caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, él la miró y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, estuvieron durante un largo rato sólo mirándose el uno al otro, ninguno parecía querer salir del estado en que se encontraban, pero debían hablar, habían cosas que merecían una respuesta.

- Hermione…

- Harry…- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y nuevamente se dedicaron sonrisas y miradas enamoradas.

- Tú primero Hermione, seguramente hay muchas cosa que quieres saber. Yo responderé tus dudas- Harry la miró y comprobó que Hermione confiaba en él y gracias a eso no sintió miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar.

- Gracias Harry. Primero, me gustaría saber ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por Ron?

- Él me lo pidió- fue la simple respuesta de Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- contraatacó ella.

- Me pidió un favor- él seguía evitando la verdadera respuesta.

- ¿Qué favor?- ella ya se estaba impacientando y Harry lo notó.

- Me pidió…- dudó antes de contestar- me pidió, que te embarace.-soltó por fin la verdad sintiendo orgullo por ser un Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione no se lo creía, sabía que Harry no le mentía, pero por qué Ron pediría algo así, había algo más y ella lo averiguaría.- ¿Por qué te pidió eso? ¿Por qué te pidió a ti, algo que él podía y debía hacer? ¡Él es mi esposo! ¿Cómo te prestas para algo así? - Harry palideció, Hermione estaba notoriamente exaltada y se estaba paseando impaciente por la habitación, mientras hablaba agitaba los brazos, signo que Harry reconoció como previo a los gritos de su amiga, si no lograba calmarla ahora, debería contarle toda la verdad, y no podía, se lo había prometido a Ron.

- Ustedes son mis amigos, a ambos los quiero mucho, a ti te amo- Hermione lo miró y el bajó la mirada avergonzado- Ron, me pidió que yo te embarazara porque… porque él es estéril- le contaría parte de la verdad, no le diría el por qué de la esterilidad de Ron- me pidió que te embarazara, pues él sabe que lo siento por ti y también lo que tu sientes por mí. Él quiere, que tengas un hijo fruto del amor, por eso descartó cualquier otro método de embarazo. Yo tomé la poción multijugos para ocupar el cuerpo de Ron y que así tú no notaras que estabas conmigo, pero algo ha salido mal y me has descubierto, la idea era que no supieras que era yo, debías creer todo el tiempo que estabas acompañada de Ron.

Hermione, por favor perdóname por esto, si acepté hacer algo así, es sólo porque te amo y no hubiera soportado verte triste, sé lo mucho que ansías ser madre, además, se lo prometí a Ron, él es mi amigo y me lo pidió tanto que no pude negarme y también estaba el hecho, de que por fin yo estaría contigo y no me importó el hecho de saber que tú no sabrías que era yo quien te hacía el amor, pero anoche, me hiciste tan feliz- Harry la buscó con la mirada y la encontró haciendo lo mismo, sus miradas se encontraron- por años lo único que he querido es escuchar que me amas y anoche lo hiciste. Hermione, anoche me cumpliste un sueño y agradezco haber olvidado tomar esa poción, porque gracias a eso pude estar contigo siendo yo y no otro- Hermione lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía que algo le causaba risa, él se estaba sincerando y ella se lo tomaba a broma. Endureció un poco la mirada- ¿De qué te ríes? Yo estoy siendo sincero contigo y tú no haces más que reírte- Hermione estaba aguantando con dificultad las carcajadas que amenazaban con escapar si no se controlaba bien- Hermione, por favor, ¡dime qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia!

- Disculpa Harry- se disculpó volviendo a la seriedad- pero es que me da risa pensar que ustedes no son nada sin mí.- ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry ella siguió- Ustedes armaron un buen plan, para que yo no me diera cuenta de que Ron no podía embarazarme por ser estéril, por eso tu tomaste su lugar por medio de la poción multijugos, poción que olvidaste tomar. Sus planes, eran que tú me embarazaras ocupando el cuerpo de Ron, bueno, acá hay un pequeño error que ustedes no notaron, por eso digo que no son nada sin mí, ya ves lo poco que he demorado en notarlo.- Harry seguía sin entender y ella aún no le explicaba- Harry, la poción multijugos transforma el cuerpo de quien lo toma en el de otra persona, la transformación no sólo se hace efectiva por fuera, también se hace por dentro, los fluidos serían los mismos, así que el plan que ambos tenían no hubiera funcionado, pues si Ron es estéril, tú también lo eras mientras ocupabas su cuerpo.- Harry comenzó a sonreír, no habían pensado en eso, sin duda Hermione tenía razón, ella era imprescindible para la efectividad de los planes del trío-

Con relación a lo otro que me has dicho, es cierto que te amo y créeme que me siento feliz de haberlo dicho anoche, por años escondí mis sentimientos, me dolió mucho ver que volvías con Ginny, pero entendí por qué lo hacías, siempre lo supe, pero también amaba a Ron y yo estaba con él y no podía dejarlo sólo. Yo creí que con Ginny serías feliz, siempre creí que ella te amaba de verdad, pero veo que me equivoqué, ella sólo se ha aprovechado de ti. Harry, entiendo perfectamente por qué has hecho algo así y te agradezco enormemente que lo intentaras, pero no podemos seguir con esto, tú tienes una familia y yo no quiero ser quien la rompa.

- Yo no siento nada por Ginny, Hermione, por favor quédate conmigo. Tenemos la aprobación de Ron para estar juntos, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos, déjame ser feliz junto a la persona que amo, déjame tener un hijo contigo, Hermione, seamos felices juntos, aprovechemos esta oportunidad, no la desperdiciemos como la anterior. No te preocupes por Ginny ni por James, amo a mi hijo, pero no a su madre y en cuanto lleguemos a Londres, le pediré que firme el divorcio, el otro día en casa de Luna le pedí a Seamus que lo preparará, es un buen amigo y un excelente abogado, él mantendrá todo en orden y en secreto y llegado el momento daré la noticia al mundo mágico, esa será la gran portada de Ginny, lo que siempre ha querido.- terminó Harry sonriendo con ironía y acercándose a Hermione- Por favor Hermione, quédate esta semana aquí conmigo, cuando lleguemos a Londres yo respetaré tu relación con Ron, no me alejaré nunca de ti, estaré contigo cada vez que quieras y siempre y cuando a Ron no le moleste, ya te dije que fue él quien me convenció de estar acá, él se dio cuenta de lo que sentimos por el otro y también quiere darnos una oportunidad. Por favor Hermione- Harry estaba frente a Hermione y la tomó por la cintura, acercó su rostro al de su amiga y pegó sus frentes- dime que te quedarás- y acortando el poco espacio que había entre ellos, ahogó la replica de Hermione con un beso, un beso que ambos ansiaban, un beso que poco a poco subió de grado y se vio acompañado por caricias, un beso que representaba sólo amor, en ese beso no se veía nada de lujuria, la pasión que ambos irradiaban sólo era producto del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. El beso se vio repentinamente interrumpido, los labios de Hermione se separaron de los de Harry, él se asustó, temió que ella le dijera que se iría, pero la voz de su amada lo sacó de sus malos pensamientos.

- Me quedo contigo, me quedo con el hombre que amo- y ahora fue ella quien comenzó el beso y lo dirigió lentamente hasta la cama.

ooOOOoo

- Hola Kreacher- saludó Ron, quien acababa de despertar- ¿cómo estás?¿has dormido algo?

- Hola Sr. Weasley. Gracias por preguntar por cómo está Kreacher, Kreacher está muy bien Señor y sí he dormido un poco. ¿Usted cómo se encuentra Señor?

- Para serte sincero Kreacher, estoy un poco cansado. Anoche me hicieron todos los exámenes médicos y fueron muchos, ya estoy cansado de estar en esta cama y no saber los resultados, además ¡mira cómo tengo los brazos! Parezco colador- dijo sonriendo y haciendo reír al elfo que lo miraba con lastima- ¿Cuánto más crees que tarde el Dr. Stevens en traer los resultados?

- Kreacher no lo sabe Sr., pero el Dr. estuvo aquí hace un rato y tomó una última muestra de sangre, dijo que no tardaría mucho en venir, pero ya ha pasado más de una hora y aún no llega.

- Esperemos que no demore más, porque me estoy impacientando, además estas maquinas a las que estoy conectado me están poniendo muy nervioso.

Por un momento en la habitación reinó el silencio, el elfo no sabía que decir a Ron para calmarlo, él nunca había pasado por algo así y no sabía comportarse en situaciones como esa. Kreacher estaba por hablar, pero unos golpecitos en la puerta lo interrumpieron, ambos ocupantes de la habitación se giraron a la puerta y pudieron ver que se asomaba la cara del Dr. Stevens, el Dr. entró completamente a la habitación y miró a Ron.

- Ron, Kreacher- saludó el Dr.- tengo los resultados.

A ninguno de los aludidos le pasó inadvertido el tono frío de voz ni la mirada sombría y melancólica que portaba el Dr. Stevens. Una fría sensación cruzó por el pecho del pelirrojo y el elfo no pudo más que rogar que nada de lo que estaba imaginando fuera cierto.

**

* * *

****N/A:**

Yo de nuevo… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que la espera valiera la pena, pero si tardé tanto en subirlo, fue porque tuve que cambiar varias partes de este capítulo, pues a medida que he ido avanzando con la historia cambié algunos hechos, pero ya estoy acá y espero el capítulo les haya gustado.

Tardé más de lo necesario en subirlo, pues lo tengo hecho hace ya varios días, pero he tenido varias cosas que hacer y no es la Universidad en esta ocasión, porque estoy de vacaciones esta semana, ya que en Chile estamos celebrando nuestra Independencia y aunque aún no empieza la verdadera celebración, no me ha faltado motivo para festejar anticipadamente. Otro factor que no me ha dejado subir el capítulo hasta hoy, es que por las vacaciones viajé a visitar a una de mis hermanas y bueno, ella vive un poquito alejada de la ciudad y la señal de Internet es malísima (tiene Internet móvil y la señal es débil), así que he tenido que buscar la mejor posición para conseguir una buena señal y subir el capítulo y acabar con la espera en la que los tengo a todos. Quería subir el capítulo ayer, pero se cortó la luz ( sí, mala suerte), aunque no me molestó mucho, pues me puse a contemplar el paisaje que es hermoso, frente a la casa tengo la vista de un lago enorme y algunos cisnes nadando en él, alrededor del lago, se ve mucha vegetación, hay también varias cabañas alrededor. El paisaje es de verdad hermoso, así que vale la pena estar acá.

Ya no los molesto más con mis tonteras, no les aseguro que el próximo capítulo esté listo pronto, pero trataré de no tardar demasiado o al menos no perderme. El domingo estaré de vuelta en mi casa y ahí tendré mejor señal, así que a partir de ese día contestaré sus reviews y espero encontrarme con varios.

Un beso a todos, en especial a los chilenos que leen mi historia, les deseo que pasen unas muy lindas fiestas, zapateen harto y disfruten las empanadas. También saludos a Sabri, que se ha mantenido fiel a mi historia y me ha traído nuevas lectoras, así que saludos también a ellas, espero que estén conformes con este capítulo.

Un beso a todos

JaNnYtA


	9. Cada vez más cerca

**N/A **

Disfruten el capítulo y al final, por favor lean la 2º nota y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "****Cada vez más cerca"**

"De lo bueno poco". Eso es lo que solía escuchar cuando era pequeña, y recién ahora ese dicho parecía cobrar sentido para Hermione, quien sentía que los días que había pasado con Harry en Grecia, eran los mejores días de su vida, pero lamentablemente estaban llegando a su fin y al día siguiente debían estar de vuelta en el "mundo real", debían volver y afrontar todo lo que habían dejado y la ex-Griffindor sintió miedo de todo lo que podría ocurrir a su regreso.

- Hermione, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry, notoriamente preocupado.

- Nada Harry- le sonrió tratando de calmarlo y de convencerlo de que era así, pero ni siquiera logró convencerse a sí misma.

- Cariño-él se acercó a ella y unió sus manos al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a ella- no tienes por qué mentirme. Al igual que tú, yo tampoco quiero abandonar este lugar, yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar ahora, pero debo ser fuerte Hermione y enfrentar todo lo que dejé allá y terminar de una vez con la farsa de mi matrimonio perfecto con Ginny y concentrarme luego en ser feliz junto a James y junto a mi próximo hijo- afirmó Harry posando delicadamente una mano en el vientre de Hermione, quien sonrió ante este gesto.

- Aún no sabemos si estoy embarazada, pero si así fuera…- suspiró con tristeza antes de continuar- tú sabes que no puedes gritar a los cuatro vientos que este hijo es tuyo, por mucho que se parezca a ti- culminó con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

- Es cierto- afirmó Harry abrazando a Hermione y atrayéndola hacia sí- pero no importa, me basta con saber que es nuestro hijo y que Ron está al tanto de la situación, con eso verás que seremos felices, no tiene por qué importarnos lo que digan los demás, yo simplemente seré feliz sabiendo que tengo aunque sea un poquito de ti y que mejor manera que un niño, fruto de nuestro amor, tal y como lo quería Ron. Seremos felices, todos seremos felices, ya lo verás- dijo Harry con la mejor de sus sonrisas y robándole un pequeño pero intenso beso a Hermione – y ahora preciosa, será mejor que te prepares, tengo preparada una hermosa sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Qué podrá ser Sr. Potter? – preguntó Hermione, fingiendo no estar muy interesada, pero Harry con tan sólo mirarla a los ojos supo que la curiosidad la consumía.

- Pues tendrá que esperar hasta un rato Srta. Granger – dijo Harry, dándole un último beso y una adorable sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación en que se encontraban, dejando en ella a Hermione con una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

oooOOOooo

- ¿Ya has hablado con Seamus?- Luna interrogaba a su pelirroja amiga por medio de la chimenea.

- Sí, incluso ya he firmado los papeles. Seamus tenía los papeles listos- dijo con deje de tristeza en la voz- Harry le pidió hace algunos días que los preparara, por lo que veo, él tenía planes de pedirme el divorcio.

- Así es Ginny, pero ¿qué más quieres? Te lo merecías desde hace mucho, bastante tiempo te soportó Harry, deberías estar feliz de que al menos están de acuerdo en algo por primera vez desde hace mucho.

- Tienes razón Luna, me lo merezco. Es por eso que firmé los papeles inmediatamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy oficialmente divorciada de Harry Potter, sólo falta que él firme, pero no tengo duda alguna de que lo hará.

- Tampoco tengo dudas de eso. Dime Ginny, ¿ya has hablado con Martin?

- No, aún no. Fui a su casa pero no lo encontré, más tarde iré al estadio, estoy segura que ahí sí estará, sólo espero que quiera escucharme- dijo mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas que caían por su pecoso rostro- Luna, ¿crees que sería conveniente llevar a James?

- No lo sé, sería bueno que Martin lo vea y se convenza de que es su hijo, pero creo que lo mejor es que hables con él sin tener al bebé cerca, no sabes que pueda pasar ni la reacción que alguno de ustedes pueda tener y por eso lo mejor es mantener a James alejado de todo esto, al menos por ahora, tendrá toda una vida por delante para estar con su verdadero papá si es que este lo acepta y si no es así, estoy segura que Harry no dudará en ser la imagen paterna que James necesita, sabes muy bien lo que significa James para Harry, y el que no tengan la misma sangre, no cambiará en nada el cariño que siente Harry hacia su hijo, porque es así como lo ve Harry, como su hijo, aunque tú y yo sabemos la verdad y bueno, muy pronto todos la sabrán también.

- Tienes razón Luna, lo mejor es no llevar a James; también tienes razón al decir que Harry quiere mucho a James y comprenderá que la única culpable en toda esta mentira soy yo, estoy segura que él será una gran imagen para James y si ese no fuese el caso, estoy segura de que mis hermanos no me dejarán sola, aunque si lo hacen… sabré que lo merezco- dijo bajando la mirada- Luna, ¿puedes cuidar de James? Lo dejaría con Kreacher, pero sabes bien que no nos llevamos muy bien y cuando lo llamo el no aparece.

- No hay problema, a Estrella le encantará jugar con James, le diré a Dean que pase por él en un rato, ¿está bien?

- Claro, no hay problema. Aquí estaré. Adiós Luna, deséame suerte- se despidió la menor de los Weasley, cortando la comunicación con Luna.

- Ciertamente Ginny, suerte es lo que necesitarás y mucha- dijo para sí misma Luna, una vez que sintió que la conexión entre las chimeneas se había roto.

oooOOOooo

La habitación que anteriormente se veía aburrida, ahora se veía tétrica. El extraño escalofrío que recorrió el pecho del pelirrojo al ver la mirada del Dr. aún se mantenía latente y no daba señales de disminuir, al contrario, parecía que ante cada latido de su débil corazón, el escalofrío se dispersaba con mayor rapidez por su ahora delicado cuerpo.

Para el pelirrojo, estas habían sido las horas más tormentosas de su vida, deseó con toda su fuerza tener con él a sus amigos de la infancia, a Harry y a Hermione, pero recordó que ellos estaban lejos, recuperando el tiempo perdido, recuperando la felicidad que él mismo había ayudado a arrebatarles, este pensamiento era el único que lo ayudaba a llevar medianamente el dolor que lo llenaba por dentro. La compañía del elfo ya no era suficiente; los vanos intentos de parte de Kreacher para animar a Ron habían sido errados, nada parecía animar al pelirrojo.

Las palabras del médico daban vueltas en su cabeza sin querer borrarse, aún no entendía muy bien lo que tenía, pero la expresión en la cara del Dr. Stevens hicieron que Ron notara el peso real de la oración "Es más grave de lo que creí", y de nueva cuenta, esa fría corriente volvió a recorrer su pecho, para luego dirigirse hacia su espalda e instalarse ahí como una molesta sensación de tortura.

- Kreacher- las palabras sonaron lejanas, tan lejanas que al elfo le parecieron irreales- Kreacher- el elfo volvió la cabeza hacia Ron, comprobando que este ya había salido de su trance y que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

- Dígame Sr. Weasley- respondió el elfo, a la vez que se acercaba sigilosamente a la cama del paciente.

- ¿Crees que moriré?- la pregunta tan directa que lanzó el pelirrojo pillo de improviso al pobre elfo que no supo que contestar, por algunos momentos reinó el silencio, pero nuevamente fue el pelirrojo quien habló- Yo tampoco lo sé, quiero creer que no; pero algo me dice que es así como debe ser, algo me dice que mi misión en este mundo está llegando a su fin. ¿Sabes Kreacher?, creo que sólo ahora me he dado cuenta de mi verdadera misión. Mi misión nunca fue sólo ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y debo reconocer que no fui el mejor de los amigos, muchas veces me sentí desplazado por Harry, pero las cosas ahora son tan claras- Ron dirigía sus palabras al inmaculado techo de la habitación- Harry nunca me desplazó, era yo él que se hacía a un lado y sólo porque sentía envidia de la atención que se centraba en él, lamento tanto todo eso. Mi amigo ha tenido que sufrir tanto, y yo nunca estuve para apoyarlo, fui un pésimo amigo, si no fuera por esta maldición que me está matando, creo que nunca habría notado la verdadera razón de mi amistad con Harry. Kreacher- miró al elfo- Hermione también está aquí por una misión, pero una misión mucho más importante que la mía, pero ella… ella, ella ha sabido cumplirla, ella ha estado siempre con Harry, hasta que yo… ¡maldita sea!¡Cómo no me dí cuenta antes!... yo nunca debí estar en medio de ellos, yo debí salir de en medio y haberme llevado a Ginny conmigo, ella y yo sólo éramos hiedra creciendo en el jardín de amor de Harry y Hermione. Ellos siempre se amaron y yo sólo lo he notado al verme afectado por esta extraña enfermedad. Mi misión Kreacher, mi misión está por terminar, sólo deseo… deseo tener un poco de tiempo para ver los resultados- y tras estas palabras, el pelirrojo se desmayó, dejando a un desconcertado Kreacher, que analizaba una a una las palabras del pelirrojo y poco a poco comenzando a encontrarles sentido, el elfo sonrío como hace días no lo hacía al comprobar que Ron, tenía razón, su misión estaba terminando, Ron Weasley había unido por fin a Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger, en la más sincera de las demostraciones de amor. Sin embargo, la sonrisa prontamente se borró al recordar el final que le esperaba al joven Weasley, sin duda un castigo por no cumplir como debía su misión; el elfo rogó a los cielos esperando que no fuese aún demasiado tarde para Ron.

oooOOOooo

Caminaba nerviosa, por su cabeza daban vuelta mil y una formas de decirle la verdad a Martin, mas ninguna parecía la adecuada. Apresuró el paso, quizás una vez frente a él, las palabras brotaran por sí mismas. Caminó sin mirar atrás, casi ni siquiera miraba hacia delante, caminaba más que nada por inercia, era como si una fuerza desconocida la estuviera guiando y ella simplemente se dejaba guiar. No notó cuando alguien se puso a su lado, tampoco notó la voz de ese alguien hablándole, pero sí notó cuando ese alguien la tomó duramente por un brazo y la detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Suélteme!- exclamó la pelirroja, aferrando con su mano libre su varita que estaba en uno de su bolsillos, la chica se giró para atacar a su agresor y mayúscula fue su sorpresa, pues…- ¡Martin!- gritó sorprendida, relajándose un poco al comprobar que no la estaban atacando, pero volvió a tensarse, al recordar el motivo de su caminata.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? ¿Estás bien? Hace mucho que vengo hablándote, por lo que veo se te ha hecho costumbre caminar sin rumbo y dejar que yo te siga hasta sorprenderte- dijo Martin sonriendo, recordando su encuentro de hace algunos días.

- Martin… yo- Ginny comenzó a llorar, no sabía que decir y contrario a lo que había pensado, las palabras no brotaron por propia voluntad- Martin, ¿podemos hablar? En un lugar tranquilo, por favor- suplicó tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Martin ya la había visto sollozar, por lo que la abrazó y tras un ligero "plop" ya estaban en casa del cazador.

Al llegar al lugar, Martin se separó delicadamente de la pelirroja y la acercó a uno de los sillones de la sala. Ginny, aún un poco desubicada por sus nervios y el repentino viaje, se dejó caer pesadamente sin levantar la mirada hacia su acompañante. Martin se sentó en un sillón que quedaba frente a la pelirroja, desde ese lugar, la observaba detenidamente y comprobó que algo había afectado a Ginny, pues se le veía muy nerviosa, él quería responder a su instinto de hombre enamorado y correr a abrazarla y consolarla, hacer que ella se sintiera mejor, pero su orgullo de hombre herido por el desaire de la pelirroja de hace algunos días, lo mantenía fijo en el sillón, por lo que sólo se limitó a mirarla, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella, pero esta parecía no querer reaccionar. Cansado ya de esperar, Martin se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse intranquilamente por la sala.

- Ginny, ¿puedes decirme qué te ocurre? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Potter? – cuestionó Martin, rompiendo el hielo de la situación. Como primera y única respuesta de parte de la pelirroja se escuchó un sollozo- ¡Ginny!- exclamó Martin ligeramente angustiado, acercándose lentamente al sillón en el que se encontraba Ginny.

- Martin…- la voz de Ginny se escuchaba como en un susurro, pero hizo que Martin se detuviera- sé bien que lo que te diré quizás no lo entiendas, también sé que me odiarás por esto, pero por favor, te pido una sola cosa- y levantó la vista hasta encontrarla con la verde mirada de Martin- te pido que por favor, le des una oportunidad a James.

- ¿A James?- preguntó confundido el cazador.

- Martin- agregó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie para encarar al hombre- James no es hijo de Harry, es tu hijo.- la reacción de Martin confundió un poco a Ginny, pues este a pesar de no decir nada y de tener una expresión un tanto confundida por la impresión, sonreía medianamente, con aquella sonrisa que tanto gustaba a Ginny, sonrisa que ella ya le había visto unas tantas veces, sonrisas que él sólo dedicaba a ella; pero la entrañable sonrisa de Martin se disolvió en cosa de milisegundos, siendo reemplazada por una oscura mirada, llena de duda, temor y rencor. Ante esta última reacción, Ginny retomó la palabra- yo no lo sabía Martin, yo… yo no recordaba muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido en Madrid, pero lo ocurrido hace algunos días, me hicieron remembrar aquel viaje y todo lo que ocurrió y…- dudó antes de continuar- y por las fechas estoy segura de que James es tu hijo.

- ¿Quieres que crea todo esto?- respondió notoriamente alterado- ¿o sólo vienes a jugar nuevamente con mis sentimientos? Porque te recuerdo que en Madrid fuiste tú quien comenzó todo, fuiste tú quien me dio esperanzas de algo entre nosotros, me prometiste que dejarías a Potter, pero no, al día siguiente de todo, haces como si nada hubiese pasado; yo no creo el cuento ese de que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió. ¡Ah! Me olvidaba, de que para rematar nuestra gran noche juntos, en la que me llenaste de esperanzas de tener una vida junto a ti, sales un par de semanas después con que estás esperando al primogénito del "Salvador del mundo mágico"- dijo con ironía- con eso mi mundo se derrumbó, ese día te perdí para siempre; pero aquel día en que te encontré en la calle, aquel día en que nuevamente sentí esa conexión especial contigo, ese día sentí que todo podía tener sentido, sólo faltaba sacar a Potter de en medio y algo en tu mirada me lo confirmó, tú también lo sentías así; pero el miedo a dejar de ser la Sra. Potter es mayor en ti. No sabes cuántas veces soñé con que ese niño, con la remota esperanza de que fuera mi hijo y ahora vienes y me dices que sí, que así es, que ese niño es mío. ¡Vienes y me lo dices después de haberme dejado solo y con el corazón destrozado! ¿Qué pretendes? Que hable con Harry y le diga "Mira Harry, hace unos meses me acosté con tu esposa, la embaracé y ese niño que tú crees es tu hijo, resulta ser que es mío. Así que te pido por favor que me dejes visitarlo y darle mi apellido"- dijo con marcada ironía en la voz. Ginny lo escuchaba entre fuertes gimoteos, tratando de no romper en llanto.- Dime Ginny- continúo Martin, ahora un poco más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de estar molesto- ¿Tú crees que todo será tan fácil así como así? Lo que yo más necesito a mi lado en estos momentos eres tú, pero un hijo, un hijo viene a complicarlo todo. Desde que te conocí soñé con tener hijos contigo, pero no en estas condiciones. No así Ginny, no estando tú casada con otro.

- Martin- habló Ginny, luego de un prolongado silencio entre ambos- yo no te pido que aceptes a James- dijo entre sollozos nada controlados- sólo estoy aquí para decirte la verdad, era necesario que la supieras, merecías saberla. Como también mereces saber, que he firmado los papeles del divorcio. En unos días será completamente legal y ya no seré más la Sra. Potter. Nuevamente seré Ginebra Weasley y cargaré con un niño sin padre- y sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa del cazador dejándolo solo procesando aún las últimas palabras de la pelirroja.

oooOOOooo

La tarde del último día en Grecia comenzaba a hacerse presente. Pausadamente los colores del cielo se matizaban en nuevas tonalidades rojizas. Hermione miraba embelezada el mar desde uno de los balcones del segundo piso. Desde que llegaron a la casa, ese bacón se había convertido en su lugar favorito. Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos vividos en aquella casa con Harry como única compañía, y la verdad es que no necesitaba de más, a Harry era lo único que necesitaba en su vida y ahora que lo tenía sólo para ella, sabía que llegando a Londres lo perdería nuevamente, de la misma forma en que lo perdió hace ocho años, cuando a Ron se le ocurrió confesarle su amor y Harry no hizo más que guardar silencio y apoyarlos. Un repentino sentimiento de tristeza la hizo soltar un leve sollozo, por lo que trató con todas sus fuerzas de sólo recordar los momentos felices vividos en estos días en Grecia.

Primero recordó aquel día en que llegó en compañía de Ron, pero sintiendo una extraña actitud de parte de él; algo en la mirada de su esposo le decía que era otro, que ese que estaba con ella no era Ronald Weasley. Pero esa misma mirada le inspiraba tanta confianza, que no podía dejar de sentirse protegida, tal y como siempre se sentía en compañía de Harry, rió al darse cuenta que siempre supo que estaba acompañada por él, esa mirada era la que Harry siempre le dedicaba a ella, esa forma de abrazarla y el tono de voz con que le hablaba eran rasgos tan característicos del auror, que se sintió una tonta al no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad antes; aunque en su interior, agradeció que las cosas sucedieran así, pues fue lo mejor, ya que la forma en que se dieron las cosas fue lo mejor que pudo suceder. Recordó la exquisita comida del restaurante, el embriagador vino y aquel baile que hizo que ambos perdieran la razón y que hizo que ninguno recordara el como llegaron hasta la playa, pero ese detalle era insignificante, pues esa noche, en aquella playa, ella por fin pudo saber lo que siente hacer el amor con la persona amada y no es que ella no amara a Ron, sólo que sentía que con Harry era distinto, más intenso, más correcto, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, sabiendo de antemano los lugares que podían estremecer a su compañero, comunicándose sólo a través de miradas y sintiendo en el momento culmine, que sus almas se abrazaban sin querer soltarse, ya que por fin se unían después de tanto tiempo estando separadas.

Luego pasó a recordar los días siguientes, un suspiro rompió el silencio de la tarde en aquel balcón, sabía que ese suspiro había venido de ella misma, sonrió al comprobar que estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ya no tenía ni conciencia sobre sus reflejos, pero no le importó, se acomodó en una de las sillas de aquel balcón y se dejó llevar nuevamente por los recuerdos. Recordó su segundo día en aquel lugar, el día en que despertó al lado de Harry y le pareció lo más hermoso de su vida, pero recordó también que no pudo dejar de sentirse incómoda al recordar a Ron, a Ginny y a James, se sintió una pésima esposa y una horrible amiga, también rememoró el hecho de que Harry estuviera en un principio bajo la apariencia de Ron, por efecto de la poción multijugos, sabía que debía haber una buena excusa para eso y la había, pero aún después de los días que llevaba en la isla no comprendía muy bien el por qué Ron no le había confesado su problema, intuía que algo se escondía detrás de esa verdad y Harry no podía decírselo porque de seguro le había prometido a Ron guardar el secreto. Luego, pasó a otro recuerdo, recuerdo en el cual Harry le confesaba todo su amor y le prometía estar siempre para ella, él no tenía nada que prometer, siempre había estado para ella sin tener que cumplir con un compromiso, eso estaba de más, pero ella entendía que Harry se refería a otra cosa, él se refería a que estaría con ella siempre, amándola, respetándola, siendo sólo y exclusivamente para ella, pues como el mismo le había confesado, ya había iniciado los papeles para su divorcio y terminaría por fin con la farsa de un matrimonio perfecto que de perfecto no tenía nada. A él no le importaba que ella estuviera casada, ya que al parecer el mismo Ron estaba de acuerdo en compartirla con Harry, pensó en que siempre habían estado los tres juntos, en todo prácticamente, pero no pudo dejar de recordar aquellos momentos en que Ron los abandonó, aquellos momentos que eran sólo de Harry y Hermione, momentos que ningún otro ser conocía y que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pues esos eran recuerdos sólo de ellos y no los querían compartir con nadie. Hermione sabía muy bien, que una vez llegaran a Londres sería muy difícil mirar a todos a la cara, pero sabía bien que antes debía hablar con Ron y con Harry, por el momento, dejó de pensar en el futuro y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en sus días en Grecia, recordó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, la intención de todo el montaje formado por sus amigos, era que ella quedara embarazada, los tres estaban de acuerdo en que aquel embarazo debía ser fruto del amor y la verdad es que los tres estaban convencidos de que así sería, pues estaban muy concientes del amor que se profesaban Harry y Hermione, de seguro era la mejor opción, ninguno de los tres encontraba algo malo en ello, al contrario, era lo correcto. Hermione sonrió para sí, remembrando todas las tardes y noches de pasión y de entrega absoluta, casi ni habían salido de la casa, porque no era necesario, se tenían el uno al otro y sólo eso bastaba. Se sintió sonrojar al recordar el cuerpo perfecto de Harry amoldado correctamente al suyo, el olor característico de su amigo la hacía entrar en un mundo del cual no quería salir, lo único que pedía era poder estar en aquel mundo por siempre, recordó el cómo las caricias de su mejor amigo la volvían loca y la hacían querer más y más, no sabía como había podido vivir tantos años desconociendo que podía sentir tantas cosas con una simple caricia.

Hermione se encontraba muy concentrada recordando las sensaciones que le producían las caricias de Harry, por lo que no notó la presencia de una hermosa paloma blanca que estaba posada en una de las barras del balcón, la dichosa paloma, tenía atada a una de sus patas una rosa roja con lo que parecía ser un mensaje; la paloma ya harta de no conseguir la atención de la castaña se posó en el hombro de esta y le dio un ligero picotón en la mejilla, ante este acto, la castaña se asustó y pegó un brinco asustando también a la paloma que voló hasta posarse nuevamente en las barras, sintiéndose así más segura. Una vez que Hermione recobró la compostura, miró a la paloma y notó la rosa entre sus patas, la paloma feliz de haber conseguido la atención de la mujer, estiró su patita, esperando que el mensaje y la rosa fueran retiradas, una vez cumplió con su cometido, alzó el vuelo y se retiró rumbo a quien sabe donde.

Hermione vio a la paloma alzar el vuelo y le pareció una imagen muy bonita, recordó que las palomas blancas son símbolo de paz y eso era justamente lo que ella sentía en este lugar. Se sentó nuevamente y tomó la rosa contemplándola unos momentos, maravillándose con la hermosura de esta, luego tomó el mensaje y lo abrió, la inconfundible caligrafía de Harry resaltaba en el centro del papel, el mensaje era simple, pero la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir mariposas en el estomago.

"_Te espero donde todo comenzó._

_Te amo_

_Harry James Potter Evans"_

La castaña dejó el mensaje junto a la rosa y se dirigió al interior de la casa, debía prepararse, debía estar lista y bella para Harry. Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Harry y buscó entre sus ropas algo que ponerse, pero no encontró nada que le sirviera, sabía que no tenía por qué preocuparse por la apariencia, a Harry eso nunca le había importado y a ella menos, pero sentía que esta noche sería especial y quería verse hermosa para Harry, quería arreglarse una y exclusivamente para él, pero debido a lo improvisado del viaje, no llevaba la ropa adecuada para la ocasión; la castaña bufó resignada al tiempo que volteaba todo el contenido de su bolso en la cama.

- ¡Nada!- exclamó- ¡no hay nada! ¿Qué me puedo poner para Harry? Tengo que estar linda para Harry- suspiró y siguió escarbado entre sus ropas.

- Cualquier cosa que te pongas hará que Harry te vea linda- dijo una voz femenina en algún lugar de la casa, pero a Hermione no pareció importarle demasiado.

- Lo sé- respondió la castaña inconcientemente mientras seguía mirando resignada sus ropas- pero es nuestra primera cita, por decirlo de alguna forma y es nuestra última noche aquí, de verdad quiero que sea especial.

- Sé lo que sientes, yo también querría arreglarme de forma especial para la persona que amo y en su momento lo hice- una melódica risa se escuchó por la casa, Hermione levantó la mirada y la dirigió en todas direcciones, pensó que la voz que estaba escuchando era producto de su conciencia, pero esa risa se escuchó demasiado real y externa a ella.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Hermione saliendo de la habitación y aferrando fuertemente su varita.

- Soy yo- se escuchó la voz- por aquí Hermione, soy Lily.

- ¿Lily? ¿Lily Evans?- preguntó contrariada- no, no puede ser.

- Sí que puede ser Hermione, a tu derecha- la castaña se giró y la vio. En una de las paredes del pasillo, colgaba un hermoso cuadro de la pelirroja y frente a este estaba uno de James, pero la diferencia entre ambos cuadros era que el de ella era un cuadro mágico, por lo que la pelirroja se movía dentro del marco.

- ¡Lily!- exclamó entusiasmada Hermione- ¿por qué no nos habías hablado antes? ¿Por qué no había notado antes este cuadro?- se preguntó más para sí que para Lily.

- No había querido interrumpir, es que Harry se ve tan feliz. Siempre soñé con verlo crecer, imaginé el día de su boda e imaginé a mis nietos jugueteando por ahí, por eso hice este cuadro mágico, para de alguna forma ser participe de la vida de mi hijo, pero quiero hacerlo sin intervenir en ella, no quiero que él sepa de este cuadro, al menos no todavía, primero, es necesario que arregle las cosas en su vida, estoy segura que volverá y ahí será el momento adecuado para que hablemos.

- Tienes razón- le sonrió Hermione- Harry está pasando por muchos cambios en su vida, aunque no sólo él, pues yo también.

- Y esos cambios son los mismos para ambos, verás que todo se solucionará, ya es hora de que por fin ustedes estén juntos, ¡no sé en que estaban pensando cuando se les ocurrió unir sus vidas con los Weasley!, ¡ustedes están destinados a estar juntos!- soltó con exasperación la pelirroja.

- Lily, ¿cómo es que sabes que ambos nos casamos con un Weasley? ¿Tienes algún contacto fuera de esta isla que te informa de todo?- preguntó con curiosidad mirando hacia todos lados, buscando el indicio de algún otro cuadro mágico.

- ¡Claro que sí Hermione! Hay un cuadro mágico de James en la casa del Valle de Godric, fue una suerte que no se destruyera con la explosión el día de nuestras muertes; y tenemos también un cuadro en la Mansión Black, está un poco oculto, por eso no lo han podido encontrar, en ese cuadro estamos James y yo, Sirius lo puso ahí poco antes de aquel fatídico día. Y como entenderás, es gracias a esos cuadros que hemos estado un poco al día sobre la vida de Harry, aunque nos perdimos muchas cosas de su vida, pues no teníamos forma de llegar hasta la casa de mi hermana y velar por él; pero fuimos tan felices cuando unos amigos de un cuadro que está en la cocina, me contaron que habían visto a Harry en Hogwarts, ellos se enteraron porque tienen el mismo cuadro en el pasillo que da a la torre de Gryffindor y desde ese día ellos me cuentan algunas de las tantas historias de mi hijo, las otras historias me las han contado otros cuadros o yo misma las he oído.

»Hermione- habló Lily con dulzura mirando a la castaña- te agradezco tanto, todo lo que has hecho por Harry. Sin tu ayuda él jamás hubiera podido derrotar a Voldemort, fuiste una pieza fundamental en su vida desde el mismo día en que se conocieron. Es una lastima que ambos se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos tan tarde, pero aún no es tarde, muy pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de ser felices, oportunidad que les fue arrebatada por un par de pelirrojos encaprichados, aunque una más que otro- dijo con fastidio al referirse indirectamente a Ginny; Hermione sólo sonrió, le cayó muy bien Lily Evans y estaba segura de que ellas se llevarían muy bien en un futuro.

- Gracias a ti Lily, gracias por tener un hijo tan especial como lo es Harry. Todo lo que he hecho por él y por lo que tu me agradeces ahora, es sólo porque él lo merece, él merece todos los sacrificios que he hecho por él, para mí siempre fue importante su felicidad.

- Y por esa misma razón es que esos pelirrojos se aprovecharon de ustedes. Para Harry también lo más importante en su vida es tú felicidad y él creyó que serías feliz junto a Ron, de la misma forma en la que tu creíste que él sería feliz junto a Ginny. Ustedes estaban tan seguros de que lo único que los unía era amor de amigos, un amor de hermanos, ustedes quisieron creerse ese cuento, pero dentro de sus corazones lo único que ansiaban era tenerse el uno al otro tanto en cuerpo como en alma, cosa que sí han logrado estos días aquí. Tú y Harry, están destinados a estar juntos, no he visto pareja más enamorada que ustedes dos, espero que ahora que les han dado la oportunidad de estar juntos no la desperdicien.

- No es tan fácil- dijo Hermione, ganando una confusa mirada de parte de Lily- mañana debemos volver a Londres, regresaremos a nuestras vidas tradicionales y yo tendré que volver con Ron, él es mi esposo y ha aceptado que yo pase estos días con Harry sólo para que yo quede embarazada- dijo sollozando la castaña.

- No cariño, no es así como crees, pero yo no puedo explicártelo, no soy la indicada para abrirte los ojos. Ya verás que una vez regreses a Londres las cosas tomarán el rumbo adecuado, el rumbo que siempre debieron tener, muy pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz y tú y Harry podrán estar juntos sin que nadie se atraviese en el camino.

- ¿De qué verdad hablas Lily?

- Ya te lo dije, no soy la persona indicada para decirla, pero una vez regresen a Londres lo sabrán. Y ya se te está haciendo tarde, es mejor que te arregles de una buena vez- le dijo con tono autoritario, haciendo que Hermione no tuviera ganas de replicar, por lo que se devolvió corriendo a la habitación para seguir escarbando en sus ropas.

- ¡No sé que ponerme!- nuevamente se escuchaba a Hermione peleando consigo misma por no saber que atuendo llevar para aquella especial velada.

- Hermione, ven un momento- la voz de Lily le gritaba desde el pasillo, al verla aparecer continuó- entra a la primera habitación a mano derecha, la que está cerca del primer baño, ahí encontrarás un baúl, en ese baúl están algunos de mis vestidos, elige el que quieras, todos son tuyos ahora, a ti te lucirán mucho más que a mí- dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias Lily- dijo Hermione sonriéndole brevemente al cuadro para posteriormente salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación.

Cuando Hermione llegó a dicha habitación encontró el baúl y lo abrió, encontrando en él algunas fotografías del matrimonio de Lily, de los abuelos de Harry, del bautizo de Harry, algunas otras fotografías de los merodeadores, entre otras cosas que de seguro a Harry le interesarían, pero ella decidió dejarlas de lado por el momento y concentrarse en su verdadera labor, encontrar un bendito vestido, un vestido que la hiciera lucir especial para Harry. Buscó dentro del baúl, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dañar nada en su interior, cuando llegó a lo que ella creía sería el final del baúl, se encontró con que era mucho más profundo de lo que aparentaba, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y prosiguió con su búsqueda, hasta que por fin dio con los benditos vestidos de Lily Evans. Los sacó con mucho cuidado, estos estaban envueltos en algún tipo de papel transparente, seguramente encantados supuso certeramente Hermione; así que los vestidos se encontraban en excelente estado. Los fue sacando uno a uno y en cuanto llegó al quinto vestido supo inmediatamente que ese era el indicado, lo tomó entre sus manos y guardó los demás en donde correspondían, una vez los tuvo todos guardados, corrió nuevamente hasta su habitación con el vestido escogido entre sus manos; se baño y se vistió rápidamente, se tomó un poco más de tiempo en peinarse y en maquillarse, pero una vez estuvo lista se dirigió con calma hasta el cuadro de Lily, quien la miraba con ojos orgullosos y brillantes de la emoción.

- Felicidades Hermione, ese es justo el vestido que tenía en mente para ti- le dijo Lily sonriendo a Hermione cuando la castaña se despedía ya desde la puerta rumbo a su cita en la playa con el amor de su vida, un hombre con unos hermosos ojos del mismo color del vestido que ella lucía exquisitamente aquella noche.

oooOOOooo

Kreacher lo miraba descansar, sabía y comprendía el miedo por el que pasaba el pelirrojo, pero se sentía tranquilo al comprobar que su expresión ahora era más tranquila, pues en las horas anteriores aquel desmayo, el pelirrojo expresaba mucho dolor y ahora lo único que se veía en su rostro era calma, era la pasividad de una persona que sabe que está haciendo lo correcto y que se siente orgullosa de ello. Kreacher entendía muy bien a que se refería el pelirrojo al decir que por fin entendía su misión en la vida de Harry, la misión del pelirrojo en la vida de Harry, fue ser su amigo fiel e incondicional, su segundo al mando en la batalla; y también el elfo comprendía las palabras del pelirrojo cuando este se refirió a que había errado en su misión, pues no había sido completamente fiel a Harry y porque además se había interpuesto en la misión de la propia Hermione, interfiriendo así en la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos, así como también había errado al permitir que su pequeña hermana entrara en la vida de Harry única y exclusivamente para aprovecharse de él. Pero tal y como había dicho el pelirrojo, por fin se estaba haciendo lo correcto, muy pronto Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estarían juntos, como siempre debió ser.

- Kreacher, llama a mi amigo Seamus- la voz de Ron sacó al elfo de sus pensamientos.

- Sí Señor Weasley, desea algo más- respondió el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

- Sí Kreacher- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al elfo- dile que venga y que traiga preparados los papeles para el divorcio de Hermione y mío. Haré lo que siempre debí hacer, dejar libre a Hermione para que esté con Harry.

- Claro Señor- respondió el elfo con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, luego de un ligero "crack" el elfo ya había desaparecido de la habitación dejando completamente sólo a Ron.

- La verdad está cada vez más cerca, sólo espero tener el tiempo suficiente para poder ver felices a mis amigos y espero que ellos sean capaces de perdonar mi ceguera de tantos años- y tras un leve suspiro, se acomodó mejor en la cama y se quedó dormido, producto de los sedantes que le estaban administrando.

**

* * *

****N/A**

¡Hola a todos!

Ya ha pasado más de un mes creo desde mi última actualización, sé que han esperado con ansías un nuevo capítulo, pero espero que hayan sido lo suficientemente pacientes y comprensivos conmigo, pues como les dije en el capítulo anterior, estaría demasiado ocupada y no tomen en cuenta el estaría porque la verdad es que "estoy" demasiado ocupada. La Universidad de verdad que no deja tiempo para muchas cosas, he tenido que salir a practicas profesionales y es de verdad agotador, pues tengo que evaluar a niños y no es algo demasiado fácil que digamos, pues hay algunos que no se dejan revisar y es desesperante y después de eso viene la parte en que debo interactuar con ellos para ver que tal están y luego, después de todo eso, debo hacer la ficha médica y el informe con el correspondiente diagnóstico y las alteraciones que le encontré, es un trabajo un poco largo y aburrido, pero a mí me hace feliz porque me gusta trabajar con niños (aunque hay algunos que me sacan de mis casillas). Creo que no les he comentado lo que estudio, estudio fonoaudiología o logopedia, no sé como lo conocen es sus respectivos países y para los que no saben de que va esta carrera, pues les cuento que el fonoaudiólogo es un terapeuta del lenguaje, si alguien quiere información sobre la carrera me manda un mensaje y yo les cuento, ya que si les cuento ahora me llevaré un buen rato escribiendo y no es la idea.

Cambiando de tema (el anterior era sólo para justificar mi demora), como ya se debieron haber dado cuenta, Ron está "más grave de lo que se pensó", y ocurre que tengo una duda y me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran. Muchos me han dicho en reviews que no quieren que Ron muera, otros no me han dicho nada. La verdad es que tengo dos finales (sí, el final lo tengo listo) para Ron, en uno está vivo y en otro lamentablemente está muerto, y es aquí en donde necesito de vuestra ayuda, quiero que a través de los reviews, me digan que opción les parece mejor, y no quiero que me den respuestas vagas que sólo digan "quiero que sobreviva" o "quiero que muera"; sea cual sea la decisión de cada uno, es mi deseo que esté acompañada por un buen argumento, quiero que me cuenten porque creen que eso es lo mejor para Ron. Espero participen de esto y me den sus opiniones, les aviso también (por si no han leído mi profile) que estoy trabajando en otra historia y pienso hacerla interactiva, la idea es hacer que ustedes, mis lectores, puedan escoger que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo por medio de una votación, con respectivos argumentos claro, y después yo, que seré la jueza, veré que opción es la que gana y seguiré la historia.

Bueno, los dejo, yo debo seguir estudiando, mañana tengo un examen de "Lenguaje de Señas" (un curso que estoy tomando) y debo practicar.

Un beso a todos los que leen mi historia, en especial a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar reviews y a aquellos que han agregado mis historias a sus favoritos o que simplemente han puesto una alerta para leer los nuevos capítulos. Y aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera pedirle a todas aquellas personas que han agregado mis historias a sus alertas o a favoritos, que me cuenten que les ha gustado de mis historias, que me cuenten que es lo que les ha "cautivado" de mis escritos y que también me cuenten las cosas malas que encuentran, etc., pues soy conciente de ser sólo una escritora novicia y que aún tengo mucho por aprender, por esto necesito de la opinión de todos.

Me despido de una buena vez, esperando que este capítulo haya sido de su completo agrado y también esperando sus reviews con la opinión que les pedí.

Espero no demorar tanto con el próximo capítulo, pero eso no se los puedo asegurar, pues depende del tiempo libre que me deje la Universidad, tiempo que la verdad es muy escaso.

Un beso a todos.

Gracias por leerme y recuerden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios.

**JaNnYtA**


	10. Rumbo a la felicidad

**Después de mucho tiempo... he vuelto.**

**Capítulo dedicado a Pupy... hermanita... no creo q pueda saludarte para tu cumple, pero este es mi regalo. Felicidades desde ya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Rumbo a la felicidad".**

Cuando llegó hasta la playa dirigió su mirada a la inmaculada mesa que reposaba en la arena, pudo distinguir sobre ella un candelabro que la iluminaba desde el centro hacia los extremos, alrededor de este se ubicaba un delicado florero con rosas rojas, Hermione distinguió que eran parecidas a la que había recibido en la tarde.

En los extremos de la mesa, se podían apreciar un par de platos puestos delicadamente junto a sus respectivos cubiertos y copas, la mesa sin duda había sido preparada para una muy elegante cena para dos personas.

Hermione se acercó, mientras con la mirada trataba de ubicar a Harry, pero sus esfuerzos no daban fruto alguno, pues su pareja no daba señales de estar cerca. La castaña se estaba impacientando, ¿qué tal si algo malo le había ocurrido a Harry?, trató de deshacer esos pensamientos, seguramente él estaba por ahí. Decidió sentarse y esperarlo, estaba por tomar la silla para abrirla, cuando esta se desplazó "como por arte de magia" y le permitió sentarse, giró su cabeza esperanzada de encontrar a Harry, pero él no estaba, en su lugar se encontró con un divertido elfo doméstico que iba vestido con una especie de frac, dándole un toque elegante, Hermione no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse orgullosa por aquel elfo que vestía tan solemnemente. Dio las gracias al elfo quien en esos momentos le servía un poco de agua en una copa, cuando Hermione tomó de esta un pequeño sorbo, una hermosa música comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, era una tonada exquisita, de esas que te transportan lejos de la realidad. La tonada se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, con la mirada Hermione buscó la fuente de origen y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Harry venía acercándose hasta ella con un grupo de personas detrás. Cada una de las personas que seguía a Harry, tocaba algún instrumento, esa era la fuente de aquella hermosa melodía. Harry llegó hasta Hermione y amablemente le tendió una mano invitándola silenciosamente a bailar, ella aceptó gustosa respondiendo de la misma silenciosa manera.

Ambos se dejaron perder en los ojos del otro, ninguno quería ni pensaba romper aquel mágico momento, pues estaban ahí, en ese lugar, el lugar en donde todo comenzó para ellos, pero esta vez, ellos estaban siendo completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, ya nadie se hacía pasar por otro, ahora, eran sólo Hermione y Harry, una mujer y un hombre que se conocieron a los 11 años y se hicieron los mejores amigos para luego enamorarse perdidamente del otro, pero por azares del destino quizás, sus vidas no se unieron si no que simplemente se cruzaron, pero ahora, ese mismo destino les daba una nueva oportunidad y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dejarla pasar.

La música comenzó a opacarse lentamente, dando señal de que la melodía pronto acabaría, Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó aún más hacia él, aspiró su aroma, se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que esa mujer provocaba en él, acercó sus labios al oído de la castaña y soltó lo que tanto ansiaba poder decir.

- Te amo- la voz rasposa de Harry provocó un estremecimiento en Hermione quien no pudo más que responder con un leve gemido, que hizo reír a Harry.

- Te amo- ahora fue el turno de Hermione, quien luego de reponerse de la confesión de Harry, pudo también sincerarse.

Cuando la música hubo ya finalizado, ambos se encontraban compartiendo el más sincero de los besos que aquellos músicos hubiesen visto alguna vez, se sintieron envidiosos del amor que la pareja se profesaba, pero decidieron regalarlos con una nueva melodía, una melodía que hablaba del amor verdadero, de ese amor que supera todos los obstáculos; la tonada contaba la leyenda del amor entre La Luna y el Sol:

"_Según la historia, que se cuenta desde antes que el niño se hiciera hombre, y el hombre anciano._

_El Sol y la Luna eran, dos enamorados, dicho amor, no tenía condición alguna pues era en esencia puro y benigno._

_¿Cómo ocurrió todo? ¿Cómo se hizo fuerte dicho amor?; son enigmas que pues nadie sabía con certeza la respuesta, Unos decían que fue amor a primera vista, otros que fue producto de que se conocieron de niños y cuando se hicieron adolescentes se enamoraron, y los últimos decían que no se conocían más que por leyendas y por mensajes que les llevaba el viento._

_Y fue así como Afrodita, la diosa de la belleza y el amor, sintió celos que una pareja de mortales pudiese sentir tan grande amor._

_Y entonces decidió demostrar que el amor de dichos humanos no era tan grande, para lo cual bajó del Olimpo, y se presentó frente al mancebo, con toda su belleza, y haciendo gala de su máximo poder de seducción, poder tal que ninguna mujer puede manejar tan bien como ella._

_Pero ante la sorpresa de Afrodita, el mozo, puesto en pie le dijo, "Mi señora sé que sin duda usted ha de ser la mujer más bella que existe, y su dulzura mayor que la de cualquier ser mundanal, pero mi corazón solo es de Luna, mi amada mujer, pues para mí ella es más deseable, más que Oro refinado, más dulce que la miel y de miel que destila del panal."_

_Entonces Afrodita indignada al no poder tentar al Hombre y darse cuenta que su amor superaba incluso a los dioses, ordenó separarles para siempre. Y así mandó al hombre a que sólo saliera en día y a la mujer de noche de esta manera nunca se encontrarían y ese amor se agotaría._

_Sin embargo, dicho amor nunca se terminó y entonces llegó la bendición de Zeus, el cual no pudiendo deshacer la orden de Afrodita, les dio una posibilidad, y le dijo al hombre que cuando quisiera ver a su amada debía esforzarse al máximo y entonces podría ver el borde del rostro de su amada._

_Desde entonces, en los días cuando la temperatura es alta, es que el sol brilla con toda su intensidad, entonces se puede ver la silueta de la luna en horizonte._

_Y no es otra cosa que el Sol que quiere mirar desde lejos a su amada Luna."(1)_

La pareja de enamorados sonrío al escuchar aquella tonada, pues se identificaron en gran parte con ella, ya que ambos se conocían de niños y ya siendo unos adolescentes se habían visto enamorados el uno del otro, pero debido a terceros ese amor no pudo hacerse real, pues lo separaron, pero ahora, gracias a las vueltas del destino se les estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y con un nuevo beso, ambos sellaron la promesa de no dejarse separar nuevamente, ellos no serían como el Sol y la Luna que debieron conformarse con verse a la distancia, ellos lucharían por estar siempre juntos.

oooOOOooo

Seamus Finnigan acababa de salir del Hospital San Mungo, su rostro iba ensombrecido por la preocupación que le ocasionó ver a Ron en semejante estado, si bien el pelirrojo no fue capaz de decirle que era lo que lo aquejaba, él como buen amigo que era, tuvo la decencia de consultar con el especialista. Aún en su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras del médico.

"_- ¿Es usted amigo del Señor Weasley?- le había cuestionado el médico- Si es así, me alegra que esté usted acá, pues es necesario que alguien tenga conciencia de lo que realmente le ocurre a Ron, porque él está empecinado en mantener esto en secreto y no quiere compartirlo con nadie de su familia, tampoco le ha dicho nada a su esposa ni a su mejor amigo, me ha dicho que estos se encuentran en alguna misión y que él no quiere molestarlos y que en cuanto a su familia, tampoco quiere importunarlos, al menos por ahora, hasta saber bien que es lo que lo está aquejando, pero Sr. Finnigan, usted como abogado de Ron, debe hacerle entender que necesitamos de alguien que sea capaz de tomar ciertas decisiones en relación a los tratamientos, la enfermedad que afecta a Ron aun es desconocida para nosotros, pero está afectando todos los sistemas vitales y si sigue así, no creo que le queden muchos meses de vida. Por ahora hemos estado atacando las afecciones de una en una, pero no sabemos el cómo pueda reaccionar con todo esto, __por eso, es preciso que usted dé aviso a sus familiares, ellos merecen estar al tanto de la situación."_

Aún no sabía como había logrado salir del hospital, ni mucho menos recordaba que le había respondido al médico, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de lo que le había pedido Ron.

"_- Seamus, amigo, que bueno es verte._

_- ¿Qué te pasó Ron? ¿Te caíste de la escoba?- preguntó en tono de broma el abogado al ver a su amigo en la cama de hospital, conectado a una que otra maquina que le proporcionaba pociones._

_- Ojalá fuera eso- contestó el pelirrojo con tono sombrío.- pero no es por esto que te he llamado._

_- Está bien- respondió Seamus, sabiendo que Ron no diría nada de la verdadera razón de su estancia en el hospital- pero algún día me tendrás que decir que te pasó para estar en semejante situación._

_- Está bien, de todas formas, algún día todos sabrán la verdad- la voz del pelirrojo sonaba más como un murmullo dedicado a él mismo que a su acompañante- ¿Trajiste lo que te encargué por medio de Kreacher?- cuestionó el pelirrojo cambiando el tema._

_- S…sí, claro- contestó un poco confuso a la vez que extraía de su maletín algunos papeles y los acercaba a Ron- acá tienes los papeles de tu divorcio. Ron- lo miró preocupado- ¿me podrías explicar que está ocurriendo? Porque no creo que sea coincidencia que hace sólo una semana Harry me haya pedido preparar su divorcio y que justamente ayer, Ginny fuese a mi oficina a hacer el mismo tramite, y ahora vienes tú y pides exactamente lo mismo. ¿No me vas a decir ahora que Harry tiene una aventura con Hermione?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad._

_- No, no es una aventura- respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- lo que ocurre, es que nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestros errores, es sólo eso. Y créeme que no sabía que mi hermana también había solicitado el divorcio, Harry se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando llegue mañana._

_- Pues sí, me ha pedido los papeles de su divorcio, pero como Harry ya me los había pedido, los tenía ya listos, aunque tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones, porque Ginny se rehusó a aceptar todo lo que Harry le ofrecía, entre esas cosas la casa, el auto, una de las cámaras más grandes que posee Harry en Gringotts, la casa que compró Harry en Hogsmead y también la casa de la playa; pero Ginny rechazó todo eso y además me pidió una solicitud para cambiar el apellido de James, por eso creí que Harry tenía una aventura y que Ginny estaba molesta y que no quería saber nada de él._

_- ¿Qué Ginny quiere cambiar el apellido a James?-preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo- Esto me huele bastante raro y más raro me parece que haya rechazado todas las cosas que Harry le ofrecía, creo que Ginny ha hecho algo muy malo como para comportarse de esta forma. Dime Seamus, ¿cómo la viste? ¿Cómo estaba de ánimos?_

_- Pues, se veía bastante triste, se notaba que había estado llorando bastante estos días, pero estaba bastante decidida a firmar el divorcio, porque en cuanto modifiqué los documentos ella los firmó inmediatamente y me pidió que se los enviara a Harry__, por lo que es seguro que en cuanto Harry llegue a la mansión Black los encuentre ahí._

_- No sé qué habrá hecho mi hermana, pero estoy seguro que debe ser algo muy malo, porque hace mucho ya que Harry estaba harto del comportamiento de Ginny y si ella ha decidido darle el divorcio a Harry, es porque seguro ha hecho algo que será muy difícil de perdonar, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué quiere cambiar el apellido a James, eso si es raro ¿no?_

_- Sí, demasiado raro. Ron, cuéntame ahora por qué estás acá._

_- Seamus- dijo el pelirrojo luego de un largo suspiro- eso es una larga historia, de la que seguro te enterarás cuando sea el momento, pero ahora quiero pedirte un último favor._

_- Está bien Ron, pero me dejas bastante preocupado, estás tan pálido y lleno de aparatos raros. ¿No es nada grave verdad?_

_- Tranquilo amigo, yo estoy bien- trató de calmar a su amigo, aunque sin dar muchos frutos- Seamus, lo que quiero pedirte, es que guardes esto- dijo el pelirrojo acercándole una carpeta con algunos pergaminos escritos- necesito que se los entregues a Harry y a Hermione si es que algún día yo no estoy- ante la cara de alarma de Seamus, el pelirrojo continúo- No estoy diciendo que me valla a morir, tranquilo, eso es algo que nunca sabremos con claridad, sólo te pido que entregues esto a mis amigos cuando no tengan conocimiento de mi paradero, pues estoy pensando hacer un viaje, necesito despejarme, conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, necesito encontrarme a mí mismo. ¿Me entiendes ahora?_

_- Creo que te entiendo o al menos quiero creer que lo hago, pero confía en que entregaré esto a los chicos. Aún así, no dejo de estar preocupado por ti, ¿alguien sabe que estás aquí?_

_- Harry lo sabe y Kreacher también, él me está acompañando, Harry está en una misión con Hermione y no los quiero molestar y a mi familia tampoco, por lo que te pido que no comentes con nadie que estoy acá. ¿Cuento con tu palabra de mantener esto en secreto?_

_- Sí amigo, cuenta con mi palabra- dijo no muy convencido- ¿Cuándo sales de acá?_

_- La verdad es que no lo sé, espero que sea mañana, sólo estoy esperando los resultados de algunos análisis. ¿Dónde firmo?- preguntó Ron observando los papeles de su divorcio y así cambiar el tema._

_- Casi me olvidaba de eso. Firma aquí, acá, acá también, en esta página firma aquí y aquí- Seamus iba señalando los lugares que debían ser firmados a medida que avanzaba en el documento.- eso es todo, ahora sólo queda que firme Hermione, le enviaré los documentos cuando quieras._

_- Gracias Seamus, pero me gustaría llevárselos yo mismo._

_- No hay problema con eso, ¿necesitas algo más?_

_- No sólo lo que te he pedido hoy y recuerda por favor no comentar esto con nadie._

_- Confía en que no lo haré, te lo prometo._

_- Está bien, confío en tu palabra."_

Y ahí estaba el problema, ahora nada podía hacer, quizás sólo esperar a que Harry llegara de su misión y confiarle a él las palabras del médico, pues quien mejor que Harry Potter para dar semejante noticia a los Weasley, no por nada los conocía desde los 11 años, sí eso haría, se convenció a sí mismo que debía esperar a la llegada de Harry y así pudo sentirse un poco más relajado, pues así no estaría faltando a la promesa que había hecho a Ron.

oooOOOooo

La cena se estaba llevando con toda normalidad, habían tenido tiempo para hablar de ellos como amigos, como pareja y como seres individuales; poco a poco Hermione se convencía de que lo correcto sería pedirle el divorcio a Ron, pues en un principio había decidido que al regresar a Londres continuaría con su vida normal, como si los maravillosos días en Grecia fueran nada más que un sueño y que si se daba el caso de estar embarazada, ella se haría la idea de que el padre era Ron y no Harry, porque ese era la idea del plan ¿no?, que Hermione se embarazara de Harry, pero que creyera que era de Ron. Esa idea ahora le parecía ajena, lo que ella más anhelaba era continuar su vida junto a Harry y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, aún así ella no podía olvidar todo lo que se vendría a su regreso a Londres: trámites de divorcio, miradas reprobatorias, cargar con el peso de dejar a James sin su padre, hablar con sus padres sobre esto… eran muchas las cosas que se le venían encima, pero todo eso tendría que afrontarlo al día siguiente, aún le quedaban un par de horas para seguir viviendo su sueño.

Harry por su parte hacía planes para su llegada, pensaba en arreglar la antigua habitación de Hermione en la Grimauld Place y acomodarla para recibir no sólo a la castaña, sino también a su futuro hijo, pensaba también en lo difícil que sería encarar a Ginny y explicar a los demás Weasley las razones del divorcio, tampoco podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por Ron, temía por la salud de su amigo y le preocupaba a la vez el cómo sería la relación del trío una vez se reencontraran en Londres, pero al recordar las conversaciones con Ron, sabía bien que su amigo los apoyaba y que Hermione no lo dejaría solo nunca y con eso a él le bastaba.

oooOOOooo

Sólo diez pasos más y llegaría por fin a su destino, sin embargo, estaba hace más de quince minutos estancada en el mismo sitio sin atreverse a avanzar; no estaba segura de cómo comenzar una vez llegara hasta la casa, sabía muy bien que nadie más que ella debía hablar con sus padres y contar las noticias. Tenía miedo, esa era la realidad, miedo a quedarse completamente sola, pues ella bien sabía que Harry sería el primero en irse de su lado, claro que con justa razón, también sabía que Ron y Hermione estarían obviamente de parte del auror, por lo que no podría apoyarse en ellos, mucho menos podía pensar en el apoyo de Martin, ella misma lo había alejado con todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, si tan sólo hubiese sabido de antemano que conocería al hombre de su vida en el trabajo, jamás habría dado rienda suelta a su encaprichamiento con Harry, si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, ahora todos serían felices y ella no estaría sufriendo por la soledad, lo único que le quedaba era su hijo, pero también sufría por él, por su futuro, por el futuro de ambos, que tal si él la odiaba por hacerlo crecer lejos de una familia, lejos de su padre, de sus abuelos.

Las lagrimas caían con sigilo, pero una de ellas resbaló desvergonzadamente y calló sobre la suave piel de James haciendo que este se despertara y abriera sus verdes ojos en dirección a su madre, el pequeño al verla triste sonrió e hizo que su madre inconcientemente le devolviera la sonrisa, lo que hizo que Ginny se armara del suficiente valor para dar los pasos que faltaban y tocar por fin la puerta de la casa que la vio crecer.

oooOOOooo

-¿Kreacher, mis cosas ya están listas?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

- Sí joven Weasley, todo está listo para que volvamos a casa, sólo falta que el Dr. Stevens de la autorización, pero Kreacher está seguro que no tardará en llegar.

- ¿Crees que todo esté bien con ellos?- preguntó Ron refiriéndose a Harry y Hermione.

- Usted debe estar seguro de eso Señor. Kreacher está confiado en que ambos están muy bien, además Kreacher se ha enterado de algunas cosas.

- ¿De qué te has enterado Kreacher?- pero unos golpecitos en la puerta impidieron que elfo pudiese formular su respuesta.- Adelante- invitó el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Ron-dijo el Dr. Stevens mientras ingresaba a la habitación- ya todo está listo para que te puedas marchar, pero amigo, recuerda que aún no sabemos que es lo que tienes y si lo sabemos aún no hemos podido identificar una cura; debes venir a un control semanal todos los fines de semana y continuar tomando los medicamentos; también debes tener presente que frente a cualquier malestar debes acudir inmediatamente a un hospital.

- Comprendido, no se preocupe por mí, todo estará bien a partir de mañana una vez que hable con mi familia.

- Eso está muy bien Ron, ya era hora de que ellos se enteraran. Toma, aquí tienes la autorización para salir del hospital, es necesario que la muestres en recepción, luego tendrás vía libre para salir de acá.

- Gracias Doctor. Nos vemos pronto. Vamos Kreacher- y tomando las maletas, el pelirrojo y el elfo salieron de la habitación para abandonar por fin el Hospital San Mungo.

ooOOooOOoo

El matrimonio pelirrojo veía con preocupación a su única hija llorar mientras acurrucaba al pequeño James en sus brazos. Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos desde su llegada y lo único que había salido de sus labios era una suplica de perdón, pero ¿perdón por qué?, decidieron que lo mejor era dejar que llorara un poco y una vez se calmara preguntar que pasaba. Los sollozos se escuchaban ya un poco más débiles y ahora la menor de los Weasley se balanceaba paulatinamente, lo que dio a entender al Sr. Weasley que ya era momento de hablar con su pequeña.

- Ginny, cariño. ¿Qué ocurre?- al no obtener respuesta, buscó con la mirada a su esposa pidiendo un poco de ayuda.

- Hija- intercedió ahora Molly- ¿Dónde está Harry?¿Él está bien?- mala pregunta al parecer, pues Ginny rompió en un nuevo ataque de llanto, provocando mayor preocupación en sus padres.

- Ginny, dame al niño- pidió la Sra. Weasley estirando los brazos para recibir a su nieto y llevarlo hasta una de las habitaciones y poder hablar tranquila con su hija. Cuando regresó al Salón, su hija aún lloraba, pero ahora lo hacía en los brazos de su padre.

- Tranquila cariño, seguro que Harry está bien- afirmó Arthur creyendo erróneamente que esa era la razón del llanto de Ginny.

- Papá, Mamá- se escuchó la entrecortada voz de Ginny- Harry y yo nos vamos a separar.

Silencio, un escalofriante silencio invadió La Madriguera durante algunos minutos hasta que fue interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta. El primer golpe asustó a los tres pelirrojos, pero ya el segundo y el tercer golpe, les hicieron entender que alguien estaba tocando a la puerta, por lo que Molly se apresuró a abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al menor de sus hijos varones con el rostro pálido y unas marcadas ojeras en el rostro.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Molly- ¿estás bien hijo? Pasa

- Gracias mamá. Estoy bien- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo espontáneo de su madre- pero debo decirles algo- ante la mirada de su madre prosiguió- Voy a pedir el divorcio a Hermione.

La señora Weasley emitió un fuerte chillido, mirando de uno a otro y al clavar su mirada en su marido buscando alguna explicación, cayó desmayada y como último pensamiento supo que esa, sería una muy larga noche.

ooOOoooOOooo

Hacer el amor con Harry, era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Sentir el amor que su amigo de casi toda la vida le profesaba era algo que no sabía muy bien como describir, era tan feliz en aquellos momentos, descansando en el desnudo pecho de su acompañante, mientras este le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

- Harry, ¿en qué piensas?- interrogó la castaña.

- Pienso, en que estos días han sido maravillosos, pienso en todo lo que nos espera al llegar a Londres, pienso en ti y en lo maravillosa que eres, pienso en que no quisiera salir jamás de acá porque temo que cuando salgamos de esta lista toda haya sido un hermoso sueño, y pienso también… en por qué pusiste un hechizo silenciador a la habitación si estamos acá completamente solos- Hermione que lo escuchaba atentamente compartía con él los mismos pensamientos, pero ante el último comentario de Harry, no pudo más que sonreír y besarlo para impedir que siguiera haciendo preguntas, pues no podía responderle que le daba vergüenza que los escuchara Lily.

Harry se dejó llevar por el beso, atrajo más hacia sí a Hermione dando mayor profundidad al beso; poco a poco ambos comenzaron a olvidar su preocupaciones y sólo se concentraron en hacer que el otro sintiera a través de las caricias todo el amor que compartían y ya cuando ambos agotaron sus fuerzas, cayeron inmersos en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Cuando ambos despertaron al amanecer, se notaban visiblemente nerviosos, pero sólo bastó una mirada a los ojos del ser amado para saber que estarían juntos en todo.

- Te amo Hermione- dijo Harry depositando un beso en los labios de Hermione.

- Lo sé Harry, yo también te amo.

- ¿Estaremos juntos verdad?

- Siempre Harry, lucharemos juntos por nuestra felicidad, pero…

- Pero tendremos cuidado de no herir a quienes han estado con nosotros.- completó Harry.

- Sí, debemos hacer las cosas bien para que nadie salga herido, para que James esté tanto con su madre como con su padre, yo sé que no lo abandonarás, pero no quisiera que Ginny lo aparte de ti y tampoco me gustaría sentirme culpable con ello, ni tampoco quisiera ver que todos los Weasley nos rechacen por lo que haremos a sus hijos.

- Tranquila amor, los Weasley siempre han querido nuestra felicidad y estoy seguro que entenderán las razones que hemos tenido para esto- Harry calló todo intento de replica con un beso, por lo que Hermione se limitó a dejarse llevar, hasta que Harry la separó delicadamente- Cariño, iré a darme un baño, ya se está haciendo un poco tarde y en menos de dos horas debemos estar en Londres.

-¿De verdad Harry? ¿Tan tarde es?- dijo sorprendida la castaña buscando algún reloj por la habitación- ¡Tienes razón! Ya casi no tenemos tiempo, tú ve a ese baño, mientras voy al de la otra habitación.

- ¿No prefieres darte un baño conmigo mejor?- refutó Harry atrayendo a Hermione hacia su cuerpo de forma tentadora.

- No Harry… si voy contigo no estaremos listos a tiempo, mejor ve tu solo.

- Está bien- contestó de mala gana saliendo de la cama con dirección al baño, Hermione al notarlo un poco molesto por su rechazo tomó una decisión.

-Harry…- él volteó a verla- te amo, y cuando regresemos a Londres me iré contigo, pediré el divorcio a Ron y me iré a vivir contigo.- Harry no pudo más que esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas y correr hacia Hermione y llenarla de besos- Harry, basta. Ve a la ducha.

- Está bien, pero en Londres no podrás detenerme.- retó él de forma amenazadora, pero lujuriosa.

- En Londres no querré detenerte- respondió ella a la vez que salía de la habitación y corría a encerrarse al baño de la habitación contigua.

Una vez sola, Hermione recordó a Lily y decidió que mientras Harry se bañaba, era una buena idea conversar un poco con su "suegra", por lo que silenciosamente se dirigió hasta el pasillo en que se encontraba el cuadro. Al llegar a él, una sonriente Lily Evans la esperaba.

- Hola cariño- saludó la pelirroja- ¿cómo estuvo la cena de ayer?

- Hola Lily- respondió Hermione- todo estuvo increíble anoche, la cena, la conversación, la música, el se…- Hermione se calló al darse cuento de lo que diría, pero el sonrojo de su rostro fue evidente para Lily que rompió en carcajadas.- ¡Lily!, no te rías tan fuerte que Harry puede oírte.

- Tienes razón, mejor me callo. ¿A qué hora regresan a Londres?

- Dentro de hora y media. Estoy un poco nerviosa por todo lo que vendrá, por la reacción de los Weasley, de Ron y Ginny especialmente, pero sobretodo estoy preocupada por James, no quiero sentirme culpable por alejarlo de su papá.

- Tranquila Hermione, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles de lo que crees, tú y Harry se llevarán una gran sorpresa al llegar a Londres y no te preocupes por James, él a partir de hoy estará más cerca de su padre de lo que ha estado en sus corta vida. Confía en lo que te digo y deja de preocuparte, ahora ve a bañarte porque Harry estará listo en segundos y aún deben desayunar y ordenar las maletas.

- Sí, pero algún día tendrás que explicarme el porqué de tanta seguridad en tus palabras, pero de alguna forma te creo y confío en que todo estará bien.

- Lo estará. Ahora ve a la ducha.

Dichas las últimas palabras de Lily, Hermione corrió a alistarse, cuando estuvo completamente lista, se reunió con Harry para tomar el desayuno y ordenar las pocas cosas que habían llevado a la isla.

- Cariño, ¿estás lista para partir?- preguntó Harry tomando la mano de la castaña.

- Contigo siempre lista- respondió Hermione dando un beso a Harry, beso que fue correspondido con un abrazo.

- Entonces nos vamos- dicho esto, Harry se concentró para realizar una aparición conjunto; cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, se encontraban en la antigua mansión Black. Hermione notó algo extraño en ella, algo extraño a nivel de su vientre, algo a lo que decidió no darle mayor importancia, atribuyéndolo a algo del desayuno. Hermione clavó su mirada en Harry y pudo notar que este miraba fijamente hacia un punto de la casa, siguió la dirección de la mirada de su "amigo" y pudo ver en pleno a la familia Weasley que los esperaban, junto a ellos estaba también su amiga Luna, su abogado Seamus Finnigan y el compañero de equipo de Ginny, Martin, quien en esos momentos cargaba a James. Todo era una extraña visión, que hacían todos esperándolos, un mal presentimiento cruzó a la castaña, ¿Qué tal si todos se habían enterado ya de lo que ella y Harry habían estado haciendo en Grecia? Miró a Harry y reconoció el mismo sentimiento; cogidos de las manos se acercaron hasta el grupo y sobre la mesa pudieron visualizar dos documentos en cuyas portadas sobresalía "Acta de divorcio".

**(1)Leyenda de amor: "El Sol y La Luna". Esta historia no es mía, la encontré por ahí y me gustó.**

**

* * *

****N/A**

Hola a todos!! Perdón por todo lo que he tardado en subir esto, pero ya saben… primero fue la Universidad y ahora lo que me mantenía alejada eran las vacaciones, si creí que con vacaciones tendría más tiempo, pues me equivoqué, ya mañana desaparezco nuevamente y no sé cuando vuelva, por eso he decidido dejarles este capítulo hoy. También les cuento que corté el capítulo, porque habían cosas que no me calzaban y así es como quedó, por lo que tendrán un capítulo más antes de que suba el epílogo que reposa tranquilamente en mi pc.

Un besote a todos y felices vacaciones a todos aquellos que pueden disfrutarlas y a los que no, pues disfruten de igual manera sus actividades.


	11. Eres mi felicidad

**Capítulo 11: "Eres mi felicidad"**

La presencia de toda la familia Weasley en el salón principal de Grimauld Place, no hacía más que poner aún más nerviosos a los recién llegados, quienes cogidos de las manos avanzaban temerosos escrutando las miradas de sus respectivos esposos y desviando la mirada de vez en cuando al resto de los visitantes y a los papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa justo frente al abogado de ambas familias.

Hermione miraba de reojo a Ron, quien le sonreía de forma sincera, causando en la castaña un leve sobresalto al no comprender la reacción de su marido. Harry, en cambio, desviaba su mirada entre su esposa, sus suegros y su pequeño hijo, que en esos momentos dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de Martin.

- Hola- saludó Luna con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?- preguntó mirando las manos entrelazadas de ambos a la vez que les sonreía pícaramente, causando el sonrojo de la pareja y una carcajada por parte de los Weasley.

- Nos fue bastante bien en la misión- articuló Harry con dificultad consiguiendo otra leve carcajada por parte de la familia pelirroja.

- Harry, cariño- interrumpió Molly- Ron ya nos ha explicado la misión y nos queda más que claro que todo salió muy bien, pues Hermione ha regresado contigo y no con la copia de mi hijo.

La cara de sorpresa de los recién llegados causó otra ronda de carcajadas entre los pelirrojos y sus acompañantes. Sin embargo, aun las cosas no estaban claras para la pareja pues todavía no entendían la presencia de todas aquellas personas en la casa de los Black y mucho menos podían entender la presencia de Martin, de Seamus y de los papeles de divorcio que nadie se atrevía a mirar por miedo a tocar el tema.

- Harry, Hermione- habló Ron acercándose a sus amigos- ya todos saben la verdad de la misión y también saben sobre mi estado de salud, todos están al tanto del por qué te pedí esto Harry y también están al tanto del amor que ambos se profesan, es por eso que Seamus está aquí, para que Hermione firme los papeles del divorcio y quede libre para casarse contigo, porque es contigo con quien siempre debió estar, yo sólo fui una piedra en el camino y el destino ha venido a sacarme del medio. Hermione- habló ahora mirando únicamente a su esposa- sabes que te amo, pero también sabes que no te amo ni la décima parte de lo que Harry te ama, además, ambos sabemos que tu corazón jamás me ha pertenecido de la forma en que le pertenece a Harry, somos un trío, eso nadie lo discute, pero ustedes son la parte que mejor encaja. Ahora yo los dejo libres para que sean felices, he tomado una decisión junto a mi familia y dentro de unas semanas me iré en busca de alguna solución a mi enfermedad. Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí, estaré en Egipto en casa de unos antiguos amigos de Billy, ellos son expertos en enfermedades causadas por maldiciones oscuras, si todo sale bien, estaré de regreso muy pronto.

- Ron, gracias- pronunció Hermione abrazando a Ron y soltando algunas lagrimas- no sabes cuanto miedo tenía por tu reacción por lo mío y lo de Harry; pero, me gustaría que me explicaras a qué enfermedad te refieres, ¿por qué debes ir hasta Egipto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Eso es una larga historia, luego te la contaré, por ahora, me gustaría que firmaras y que luego le demos tiempo a mi hermana para que hable, su historia es mucho más seria que la mía, así que lo mejor será que firmes y que luego pasemos a sentarnos y a tomar un té que Kreacher debe estar ya preparando.

- Claro- respondió Hermione, casi por inercia, pues aún no entendía nada de lo que ahí ocurría.

Sintió que un brazo la jalaba hasta la mesa y ponía un lápiz entre sus manos instándola a firmar, cuando ya hubo firmado, nuevamente un brazo la llevó hasta otro rincón de la casa y la acomodó en un sillón junto a Harry, quien tenía la misma mirada perdida que ella. Al estar ya sentada pudo ver que frente a ella, sentada en otro sillón se encontraba Ginny, a la derecha de esta estaba Molly y a la izquierda se encontraba Martin aún cargando a James. Hermione reparó en la mirada de la pequeña pelirroja, notó los ojos hinchados y colorados y una mirada cargada de dolor y vergüenza, se preguntó si la razón de todo ello, era la famosa misión en la que se encontraba ella y Harry en Grecia, misión que por el momento había ocasionado que ella fuese nuevamente una mujer soltera y que por lo que parecía todos aprobaban que tuviese una relación con Harry, por eso aún no encajaba todo el rompecabezas, pero tal y cómo había dicho Ron, aún quedaba la historia de Ginny, historia que al parecer estaba por comenzar, pues Kreacher hacía su entrada seguido de una bandeja llena de tazas y una humeante tetera. El elfo doméstico sirvió a cada uno una taza y luego de una reverencia dirigida a su amo, desapareció con un "crac".

- Muchachos, creo que lo mejor será que prueben un poco del té- habló por primera vez Arthur Weasley, a lo que nadie rebatió, pues todos probaron un sorbo del té.- Hija, es hora que empieces a hablar.

- Tienes razón- contestó Ginny, respondiendo a la intimidante voz de su padre- Harry, Hermione, supongo que ustedes se estarán preguntando el por qué de la presencia de todos nosotros aquí, en especial el por qué está aquí Martin, Seamus y Luna; pues bien, Luna está acá porque es nuestra amiga y ha venido a darnos apoyo, Seamus porque es el abogado de la familia y su presencia acá era necesaria para dejar todo claro entre todos nosotros, ya más adelante podrán entender a que me refiero, y Martin- tomó una pausa mientras miraba al cazador y ponía su mano izquierda en la rodilla derecha de este.- bueno, Martin está aquí por que es muy importante en esta historia.

Harry, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo este tiempo en que hemos estado juntos, por todo este tiempo en que jamás pensé en ti como mi compañero para toda la vida, sino que te vi como un trampolín directo a la fama, siempre te utilicé como un producto para hacerme notar, usé tu fama para poder hacerme un nombre en el mundo mágico, sólo pensé en mi y jamás en ti. Harry, por favor perdóname por ser tan egoísta- a estas alturas Ginny estaba llorando y Harry sentía que debía responder a las palabras de la pelirroja, pero la mirada de Ron le decía que aún quedaba mucho más por decir- Harry, sé que he sido una pésima esposa, pero tu sólo sabes la mitad, hay algo de lo que debes enterarte y que por favor te pido no me juzgues, pues de verdad que no era conciente de lo que hacía en aquellos momentos, pero también te digo que no me arrepiento de ello. Harry, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que jugamos una final en Madrid? - al recibir un leve asentimiento de Harry continuó- pues ese día, luego de finalizado el partido, con todos los miembros del equipo salimos a celebrar la victoria a un bar, y bueno… ese día a todos se nos pasaron las copas y yo hablé de más, ese día pude sincerarme con una persona increíble, ese día le confesé a Martin la verdad sobre mi perfecto matrimonio y también le confesé mi amor por él y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y ambos terminamos en el dormitorio de Martin- Harry la miró sorprendido, su esposa le había sido infiel, no era que le doliese aquella infidelidad, pero se sentía un poco humillado- Harry, siento mucho todo eso y créeme que no tuve conciencia de esto hasta hace algunos días y no es sólo de esta infidelidad de la que debes enterarte, porque hay una verdad muchísimo peor- la pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, de lejos podía notarse el miedo en sus ojos, pero la mano de Martin le daba fuerzas para seguir hablando, aún quedaba mucha historia por contar y ella intuía que todo terminaría bien, por lo que tomando un poco de valor continuó hablando.- Harry, Martin es el verdadero padre de James- el aire se tendió tenso en cosa de segundos, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era aquellos que venían desde la calle y también la respiración agitada de Hermione, quien tras haber escuchado semejante noticia entró en un ataque nervioso llamando la atención de Harry, que sin dirigir la mirada a nadie más que a Hermione se levantó de su lugar y acomodó a la castaña en el sillón para que esta pudiese relajarse. Cuando Hermione estuvo ya más calmada, tomó las manos de Harry y sólo bastó una mirada para que el auror recordase lo que había escuchado hacia apenas unos segundos, por lo que armándose de valor, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón junto a su amada Hermione y justo frente a Ginny, la mirada que dirigió Harry no satisfació las expectativas de nadie, pues Harry tenía una mirada de ¿alegría o de alivio tal vez?

- Me lo suponía- fue la respuesta de Harry, y ante las miradas contrariadas de todos decidió explicarse- Cuando me diste la noticia de tu embarazo, fui el hombre más feliz del planeta, siempre soñé con formar una familia, con tener hijos, con llevarlos cada 1 septiembre a esperar el tren de Hogwarts o simplemente enseñarles a jugar Quidditch, la emoción de ser padre me mantuvo cegado por algún tiempo, pero cuando supimos la fecha en que James nacería, fue sólo cosa de sumar dos más dos y darme cuenta que ese niño no era mi hijo, por qué digo esto se preguntarán, lo digo porque sacando las cuentas James debió ser concebido cuando yo estaba fuera del país en una misión, misión en la que estuve fuera por casi dos meses, tiempo durante el cual fue esa final en Madrid y justamente por esa misión no pude ir a ver al equipo jugar. Si me quedé callado frente a esta situación fue porque en el fondo ansiaba tanto ser padre que preferí ser padre de un hijo de otro a no ser padre jamás y también callé porque tenía esperanzas de estar equivocado y que James sí fuese mi hijo, también esperaba que Ginny cambiara, que se dedicara a la casa, que fuese una mujer más dedicada a su familia que a ella misma, pero eso no ocurrió y las cosas fueron peor que antes. No puedo decir que no me duele enterarme que mis suposiciones eran acertadas, quiero mucho a James, lo quiero como si fuese de mi propia sangre, soy conciente que no lo es, me alegra ver que su verdadero padre está al tanto de esto y que al parecer no tiene reparos en estar con ellos, yo no me opongo a que si Martin lo desea legalice la paternidad de James, lo único que les pediré es que me permitan verlo aunque sea una vez a la semana o tal vez una al mes o que tal vez pueda pasar algunas fiestas conmigo y con Hermione en nuestra casa-acotó sonriendo y abrazando a Hermione por la cintura. Para todos era una sorpresa escuchar a Harry tan tranquilo, pues jamás imaginaron que él tuviera aquellas sospechas ni mucho menos esperaron a que tomara la noticia tan tranquilo, seguramente el té tranquilizante de Kreacher había logrado su efecto en el auror. Hermione por otra parte, acaba de dimensionar todas las historias y el rompecabezas comenzaba a encajar perfectamente; primero, Ron le daba el divorcio para que estuviese libremente con Harry; segundo, Harry no era el verdadero padre de James, por lo que ya no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable por separar a un niño de su padre y tercero, Harry parecía estar tomando todo demasiado bien y por lo que había observado ya estaba haciendo planes para vivir con ella, y además, su amado Harry no parecía estar molesto con la incipiente relación de Martin y Ginny, sino que muy por el contrario, la aceptaba y estaba más que dispuesto a dejar de ser el padre legal de James, inconcientemente deseó estar embarazada para poder dar una nueva alegría a Harry, y desde luego, la paternidad de aquel niño o niña no podría discutirse, pues a nadie debería quedarle duda que el verdadero padre de aquel bebé sería Harry Potter, la castaña ya se imaginaba despidiendo a su primogénito en el andén 9 ¾, se veía a sí misma y a Harry sonriendo orgullosos al ver a su hijo el día de su boda, luego se vio a sí misma asistiendo a los cumpleaños de sus nietos, siempre en compañía de Harry, sin duda el futuro parecía sonreírles por primera vez y por lo que se presagiaba, nadie interferiría en sus vidas.

- Gracias Harry, nada me gustaría más que este niño fuese legalmente mi hijo, tenía miedo de tu reacción frente a todo esto, estoy verdaderamente asombrado de ver que has sido tu quien ha propuesto darme la paternidad legal de mi hijo, porque sinceramente yo estaba decidido a luchar por él y también por Ginny- dijo Martin abrazando tanto a Ginny como al pequeño James- Ayer,- siguió Martin- fui decidido a hablar con los señores Weasley para contarles la verdad y pedirles consejo sobre su hija, aunque estaba convencido que las cosas no me serían fáciles, pues cuando Ginny fue a mi casa a contarme todo, quedé en un estado de tal que apenas podía recordar quien era, lo único que podía ver en mi cabeza, era la imagen de un bebé de cabellos rojizos y profundos ojos verdes, unos ojos que eran una perfecta copia de los míos y ahí fue que supe que ese pequeño sí era mi hijo, pues lo recordaba de aquella vez en que lo vi junto a Luna en el estadio- todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la rubia, quien sonreía orgullosa como queriendo decir "Les dije que no eran como los ojos de Harry".

- Martin llegó a La Madriguera minutos después de mí- dijo Ginny, sacando a todos de aquel estado aletargado en que se encontraban – no puedo negar que me sorprendió verlo ahí, pero bastó solo ver que me sonreía para saber que me había perdonado y juntos contamos la verdad a mis padres, quienes sé que aún están molestos conmigo por toda la situación, así que, mamá, papá- dijo mirando a sus progenitores- ustedes también merecen una disculpa de mi parte, lamento mucho haberlos avergonzado.

- No tienes de nada que disculparme querida- habló la Sra. Weasley tomando las manos tanto de su esposo como de su hija- si Harry te ha perdonado, nosotros también, tu siempre serás nuestra hija y hagas lo que hagas eso no cambiará, estaremos siempre contigo, en lo que necesites, pero de ahora en adelante, recuerda ir siempre con la verdad, porque no querrás hacer sufrir a quienes amas nuevamente.

- Gracias mamá-contestó Ginny acurrucándose entre los maternales brazos.

-Creo que es el turno de firmar de Harry, ¿no creen?- preguntó Luna desde el lugar que ocupaba- ¿y qué me miran todos? Si Hermione ya firmó, sólo queda Harry, ¿para qué retrasar más esto?- dicho y hecho, Seamus se acercó hacia Harry con los documentos para que este firmara.

- Ten Harry, acá están los documentos, a pedido de Ginny hice algunas modificaciones y según lo que me dijo y puedes confirmarlo acá con ella misma, no está dispuesta a aceptar nada de lo que tu le ofrecías, por lo que sólo te queda firmar.- Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja que le sonreía con agradecimiento, por lo que él se limitó a obedecer a su abogado y firmó, la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo fue sólo comparada con aquella que sintió al derrotar a Voldemort: _Libertad_.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

_Dos semanas después…_

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?- la voz preocupada de Harry se escuchaba desde algún rincón de la casa.

- Sí amor, ya salgo- fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione al tiempo que habría la puerta del baño y se dejaba ver más pálida y despeinada de lo normal, provocando que la preocupación de Harry aumentara.

- Cariño, estás demasiado pálida, ¿segura no quieres que te lleve a San Mungo?

-No Harry, no te preocupes, ya tengo programada una cita para hoy en la tarde, aprovecharé de hacerme un control antes de visitar a Luna y a su bebé.

- Está bien Hermione, pero dime, ¿tienes alguna sospecha de lo que te está sucediendo?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro, pues él tenía ciertas sospechas sobre lo que le ocurría a Hermione, pero no quería asustarla con solo supuestos.

- La verdad es que sí tengo algunas ideas Harry- dijo ella mientras lo envolvía en fuerte abrazo- pero no quiero que nos hagamos ilusiones, lo mejor es estar seguros antes de empezar a celebrar.

-Me gustaría estar contigo hoy durante el control, ¿crees que esté bien que valla? Luego podemos ir juntos a visitar a Luna y al bebé.

- Me encantaría, ¿te parece si pasas por mí a la oficina como a las tres?

- A las tres en tu oficina, no te vallas sin mí-añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a besarla en el cuello y comenzaba a subir hasta su boca, pero la sesión de romanticismo se vio interrumpida por una lechuza que golpeaba con brío en una de las ventanas del dormitorio. Harry la reconoció como una de las lechuzas que repartía el Profeta, estaba decidido a ignorarla para continuar besando a su amada, pero fue justamente esta la que se separó de él y caminó hasta la ventana y recoger el periódico luego de pagar a la lechuza que ya volaba alejándose de la casa.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó Hermione tirándose en la cama al tiempo que leía el Profeta- ¡no sé cómo lo hacen para enterarse de todo!, ¿es que no se puede tener vida privada?

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó Harry sentándose junto a ella en la cama.

- Pasa que no sé cómo se han enterado de nuestros divorcios, de la enfermedad de Ron, de James y Martin, y también que planeamos casarnos la semana entrante, eso pasa.- dijo la castaña mientras dejaba caer el periódico a su lado.

- A mí también me gustaría saber cómo hacen para enterarse de todo, pero dudo que Rita Skeeter sea la única periodista con trucos sucios bajo la manga, pero recuerda que nosotros guardamos el factor sorpresa, por lo que nadie más que nosotros y nuestros amigos estarán presentes para la boda.

- Tienes razón. Te amo Harry, estoy feliz de saber que en pocos días seré tu esposa, muero de ganas para que llegue la semana próxima.

- Me ocurre igual y yo también te amo, eso no lo dudes jamás.

- Nunca lo he dudado, bueno, desde que estamos juntos que no lo dudo- aclaró sonriendo- pero será mejor que nos demos prisa y nos vallamos al Ministerio, no quiero imaginar lo que nos espera allá.

- Sí, mejor nos apuramos, mientras más temprano lleguemos, menor será el gentío esperando por nosotros.- la pareja comenzó a arreglarse para posteriormente partir rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos.

oooOOOoooOOooo

Pasadas ya algunas horas, Harry estaba ansioso porque dieran pronto las tres, miraba ansiosamente el reloj como si eso fuese a hacer que los minutos pasaran más rápido, en eso se encontraba cuando su secretaria lo interrumpió en la oficina.

- Señor Potter, tiene una visita- informó la secretaria.

- Si es otro periodista dile que estoy ocupado- respondió Harry mientras fingía mirar algunos documentos.

- No señor Potter, es el Señor Weasley. ¿Lo hago pasar?

- Sí claro, dile que pase- Harry se acomodó mejor en la oficina mientras esperaba en el ingreso de su amigo, escuchó a su secretaria dar la autorización para que el visitante ingresara, por lo que se paró de su asiento dispuesto a recibir a Ron en la puerta.

- Hola Harry- saludó una voz desde la puerta, dejando a Harry un tanto sorprendido- ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Estás bien?- pregúntole recién llegado.

- Sí Sr. Weasley, es que me sorprende verlo acá, pensé que era Ron quien venía. La secretaria sólo me ha dicho que era "el Señor Weasley", no me especificó cuál de todos los Weasley, tendré presente eso para una próxima vez- comentó riendo y contagiando a su ex suegro- Pase Sr. Weasley, tome asiento y cuenteme, ¿qué lo trae por acá?.

- Harry, te he dicho muchas veces que dejes ese tono formal conmigo, te conozco desde hace mucho y ya te he dado la confianza suficiente para que comiences a tutearme.

- Sí, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, además me gusta llamarlos Sr. y Sra. Weasley, eso me hace sentirlos más como unos tíos, como mi familia.

- Gracias por eso Harry, para nosotros tu también eres de nuestra familia, pese a todo lo ocurrido últimamente- dijo el patriarca Weasley con una mirada trista- bueno Harry, el tiempo es oro, por lo que iré al grano: Ron se ha ido de la casa, se fue hoy en la mañana y me pidió que hablase contigo sobre ello, pues la razón de esta marcha es que no se ha sentido muy bien y tuvo que viajar antes de lo previsto a Egipto, me ha pedido que los disculpe frente a ti y Hermione por no asistir a la boda, pero sinceramente, creo que es mejor así, pues estoy seguro que hubiese sido un tanto doloroso para Ron estar ahí presente, a pesar de estar él de acuerdo con todo. No es mi intención venir y hacer que te sientas culpable, porque nada de esto es culpa de ustedes, al contrario, me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión y pedirte disculpas, jamás debí permitir que mi hija se casara contigo, pero yo estaba tan feliz por ella, yo creí todo lo que ella decía, creí fervientemente en que ella de verdad te amaba y me aseguré a mi mismo que ambos serían felices durante muchos años; pero ya ves, como han salido las cosas, discúlpame Harry por todo lo que has tenido que vivir lejos de Hermione por culpa de mis hijos.

- No tiene de qué pedir disculpas señor Weasley, cuando decidí casarme con Ginny nadie me obligó, fue mi propia decisión y ya no importa si fue la mejor o no, lo importante acá es que todo ha terminado bien, con la excepción de Ron, pero tengo fe en que él estará bien, yo diré a Hermione el porqué Ron no estará con nosotros en la boda, ella entenderá y sé que también para ella será mejor si Ron no está ese día, porque aún se siente algo culpable por dejar a Ron pasar por todo esto solo.

- Sí, entiendo perfectamente, pero aun no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por todo, pero como tu dices, todo parece estar tomando por fin camino a la felicidad. Ya es tarde y debo volver al trabajo, en cuánto tenga noticias sobre la salud de Ron les daré aviso inmediato.

- Gracias Arthur, gracias por todo- se despidió el auror, con una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida por el Sr. Weasley al oír que por fin Harry lo tuteaba- a mí también se me ha hecho tarde, quedé en acompañar a Hermione al médico y luego pasaremos a visitar a Luna.

- ¿Está bien Hermione?-preguntó Arthur notoriamente preocupado.

- Sí, ella está bien, es sólo un control para saber si está embarazada o no- respondió el auror con la emoción rebosando de su cuerpo, lo que hizo sonreír a Arthur.

- Pues suerte con ello entonces, esperemos les valla bien y saludas a Luna de mi parte, durante estos días iremos con Molly a visitarla.

- Claro Arthur, y muchas gracias por todo, de verdad.- y sin más que una sincera sonrisa Arthur Weasley se retiró de la oficina de Harry dejando a este solo para que pasados unos minutos el auror se marchara rumbo a la oficina de su futura esposa.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

- Hermione, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en darte los resultados?- preguntaba un impaciente Harry.

- Harry, acaban de tomarme el examen, debemos esperar por lo menos un par de horas para poder estar seguros y debes agradecer que el doctor ha accedido a apurar los resultados porque ha visto lo ansiosos que estamos y porque me conoce desde hace años. Tu tranquilo, ¿está bien?- Harry asintió- Bien, entonces vallamos a dar una vuelta y compramos algún regalo para Luna y la pequeña Sol.

- A Luna se le acabarán los nombres de los astros para nombrar a sus hijos- dijo Harry sonriendo- Recuerdo que una vez Dean comentó que quería tener once hijos para formar su propio equipo de futbol, esperemos que Luna esté de acuerdo.- ambos sonrieron al imaginar a sus amigos en compañía de sus once hijos y todos con nombres de astros, estrellas o planetas.

-No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Luna si el sueño de Dean llegase a hacerse real- comentó Hermione- Mejor nos damos prisa, compramos un regalo para Sol, la visitamos y luego venimos por los resultados. ¿Te parece bien amor?

-Por supuesto- respondió Harry, y juntos salieron hacia las tiendas para comprar un regalo para su amiga y su pequeña hija.

Mientras ambos caminaban por las tiendes del Londres muggle, Harry contó a Hermione sobre su conversación con el Sr. Weasley, la reacción de Hermione fue justa la que el auror esperaba, pues ella sólo dijo que eso era lo mejor porque aun se le hacía un poco difícil aceptar que todo esto estaba pasando y que no era solo un sueño y que así no se estaría sintiendo mal por Ron; ambos decidieron que apenas llegasen a la mansión Black, lugar donde ambos vivían por ahora, enviarían una carta a Ron deseándole mucha suerte con el tratamiento y dándole a entender que entendían perfectamente el porqué se había retirado antes de la boda.

Pasado ya algún rato, encontraron en una tienda de artículos de bebé un lindo peluche de un tierno osito abrazado a un luminoso sol, convinieron en que era el regalo perfecto para la pequeña y no dudaron en comprarlo, todo este trámite les tomó solo unos minutos, pero ya una vez con el paquete de regalo en las manos, no pudieron evitar continuar mirando y adornar una imaginaria habitación para su bebé, sin duda aquel lugar era perfecto para hacer todas las compras, pues tenían desde el tapiz hasta los baberos, en ese local podrían encontrar todo lo que quisieran para su bebé y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y con la esperanza de volver muy pronto, se dirigieron con prisa a San Mungo para visitar a Luna. Al llegar a la habitación de su amiga, descubrieron que esta estaba acompañada por Ginny y por el pequeño James quien tenía sus ojitos abiertos mirando de forma curiosa a la pequeña Sol, que dormitaba en los brazos de su madre, sin duda el parecido era notorio, pues Sol, al igual que su madre tenía el cabello rubio, claro que a la pequeña sólo podía vérsele un pequeño mechón que más que cabello parecía una mota, pero un detalle adorable que hacía perfecta armonía con su pálida piel y con lo que por el momento hacía presagiar serían unos hermosos ojos azules, pero aún era muy pronto para aclarar el color de sus ojos, pues aún tenían aquella tonalidad gris.

Las dos amigas notaron la presencia de la pareja y los invitaron a pasar, para Harry y Hermione aun era difícil el estar cerca de la pelirroja, pese a haber aclarado todo las cosas aún no se digerían del todo, pero al igual que todos, estaban concientes que esto era lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado en la vida, ya que por primera vez nadie se interponía para que fuesen felices juntos.

- Hola chicos- saludó Luna- ¿Cómo están?

- Muy bien Luna, pero somos nosotros quienes deberían preguntar aquello, ¿no crees?

- No importa quien pregunta antes o quién después, la intención es lo que vale Hermione.

- Así es, tienes toda la razón. Luna, ten, traíamos este regalo para Sol- dijo Hermione a la vez que pasaba el regalo a Luna- ¿Cómo has estado Ginny?

- Bastante bien, James se ha acostumbrado rápido a la nueva casa y a Martin, ha tomado la manía de dormirse sólo en los brazos de Martin, creo que él se dio cuenta rápidamente que él era su papá, pero aún no te olvida Harry, eres su primera imagen paterna, es difícil que pueda olvidarte.¿Quieres cargarlo?

- ¿De verdad puedo?- preguntó algo avergonzado Harry- ¿no se pondrá a llorar verdad?

- No seas tonto Harry- lo regañó Luna- tómalo ya, mira que no debes perder la practica, porque tienes que estar preparado para los próximos 8 meses y recibir en perfectas condiciones a tu primogénito.- Harry la miró asustado, pero hizo lo que le pedían y disfrutó cada momento con el bebé en sus brazos, Hermione lo miraba maravillada, imaginando cómo sería verlo cargando a su hijo y deseó fervientemente que las palabras de Luna se hiciesen reales.

- Aún no sé si estoy embarazada- dijo de pronto Hermione, provocando que Luna la mirase extrañada.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó un tanto molesta- Es obvio que lo estás, te lo digo yo que tengo experiencia ya en esto y reconozco la cara de una mujer embarazada. Has tenido, nauseas, no mires así, se nota en tu cara, estás pálida y ojerosa, pero tienes un brillo especial en la mirada y lo he notado desde que llegaron de Grecia. Y sé que sabes perfectamente todos los síntomas de un embarazo, así que me extraña que aún no te hayas dado por embarazada.

- Pues… -dudo un poco la castaña- la verdad es que sí lo hemos pensado, pero decidí tomar una hora con mi ginecólogo y hacerme los análisis, justamente de allá veníamos y en unos minutos más debemos ir por los resultados- terminó un tanto sonrojada.

- ¡Pero Hermione!- exclamaron a la vez tanto Ginny como Luna, ambos sonrieron y determinaron en base a gestos que Luna seguía teniendo la palabra- Hermione, ¿no eras la bruja más inteligente de su generación?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo- ¿Acaso no sabes que hay un hechizo, muy fácil y efectivo para estos casos?- Hermione la miró ruborizada.

- Sí lo sabía, pero creo que lo olvidé- dijo en un susurro, provocando la risa de sus acompañantes- ¿Y qué quieren, he tenido otras cosas en la cabeza? Acabó de divorciarme de la manera más sorpresiva del mundo, estoy a una semana de casarme con el amor de mi vida quién curiosamente también acaba de separarse y además se ha enterado que el hijo que creía tener era en realidad de otro- dijo dirigiendo una leve mirada de disculpa a Ginny, quien la miraba asombrada y visiblemente avergonzada por todo, pero no hizo que Hermione se detuviera, tenía muchas cosas que dejar salir y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión- a eso súmenle que me enteré que mi ex marido tiene una extraña enfermedad causada por una desconocida maldición oscura que lo está matando lentamente haciendo que todos sus sistemas dejen de funcionar paulatinamente y a él se le ocurrió la gran idea de mandarme a una isla paradisíaca con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo para que este me embarazara, logrando así que todos los secretitos que mantuvimos por años salieran a la luz, no es que me queje del rumbo que han tomado las cosas, por déjenme dejarles claro que soy feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca fui en mi vida, pero es demasiado para digerir en tan poco tiempo, así que no me culpen si he olvidado un hechizo, antes de saber que era bruja era muggle y estoy habituada a las tradiciones muggles, por tanto no es de extrañar que pensara en el método convencional de un examen clínico, y si me disculpan- dijo secándose las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer de su rostro-es hora que me valla a recoger los análisis y cuando los tenga, vendré y les contaré las buenas nuevas. ¿Vienes Harry?- este último la miraba boquiabierto, sabía que Hermione aún no asumía todo, pero le sonaba bastante extraño aquel repentino cambio en ella, pero al escuchar las palabras de su amada hacia él, asintió inmediatamente, dejando al niño en brazos de su madre y posteriormente tomar la mano de su futuro esposa y salir con ella rumbo a la clínica ginecológica, no sin antes despedirse y disculparse con sus amigas, quienes aún perplejas, los vieron salir.

- Sí, está embarazada- afirmó Luna y ambas comenzaron a reír, pues ellas sabían perfectamente de aquella ultra sensibilidad que afectaba a las embarazadas.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Harry y Hermione salieron presurosos y en silencio de San Mungo hacia el Londres muggle, Harry podía notar que Hermione aún estaba algo voluble por el desahogo anterior y él no encontraba palabras para consolarla, por lo que decidió que por ahora un abrazo bastaba hasta que ella estuviese más tranquila y pode hablar, y así lo hizo, pues cuando notó a su compañera más relajada tomó confianza y habló.

- ¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntó acariciando levemente el brazo de la castaña.

- Sí Harry, estoy bien. Es sólo que… de verdad, son muchas cosas para digerir en tan poco tiempo y me sentí algo presionada con las chicas ahí dentro- dijo Hermione suspirando.

- Sé que hemos tenido que pasar por mucho en muy poco tiempo, para mí también ha sido difícil, pero el saber que pronto nos casaremos me hace aún más feliz y eso me ayuda a sobrellevar todo. Pero si tu quieres amor- dijo Harry parando de pronto y poniendo a la castaña frente a él- podemos posponer la boda, para cuando estés más tranquila y así tenemos tiempo de organizar nuestras vidas y también una gran boda o como quieras que sea.

-¡Por ningún motivo Harry!- dijo Hermione seriamente- no pienses en posponer esta boda, no hay nada en este mundo que quiera más que ser tu esposa y no tengo nada que organizar, la boda seguirá de la misma forma en que la teníamos pensada, no más ni tampoco menos; y ya verás que con el tiempo estaré más tranquila, estoy segura que esto no ha sido más que ansiedad y si Luna tiene razón-suspiró- algo de culpa deben tener las hormonas.

- Esperemos que así sea-dijo Harry sonriendo y besándola. Caminaron otro tanto y pronto llegaron a la consulta del ginecólogo de Hermione, ambos estaban extremadamente nerviosos, pero se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse fuese cual fuese el resultado, pero ambos rogaban que fuese positivo, el sueño de ambos estaba a tan sólo unos minutos de hacerse realidad.

Entraron a la consulta ansiosos, la mirada que les dedicó la secretaria no les importó, ellos estaban pendientes de otras cosas, se sentaron y esperaron a ser llamados, cuando oyeron el nombre de Hermione, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron abrazados hasta la oficina del doctor, quien los esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

- Asiento Hermione, asiento señor…- escrutó el Doctor.

- Potter, Harry Potter- dijo Harry saludando al doctor y reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa por haberse presentado al más puro estilo Bond, pero ni Hermione ni el doctor pudieron aguantar las carcajadas pues ambos rompieron en risas contagiando así también al auror.

- Supongo que usted es alguna clase de súper espía ¿no?- bromeó el Doctor.

- Algo así- rió Harry, sabiendo que el doctor no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

- Dígame Doctor- interrumpió nerviosa Hermione- ¿están ya los resultados?

- Sí, aquí los tengo- afirmó el doctor, alzando un sobre blanco que pasó a la pareja.

Hermione tomó el sobre, las manos le sudaban y tiritaban, casi no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sintió el brazo protector de Harry sobre sus hombres y sintió que él se acercaba más ella, notó el nerviosismo de su pareja, pero este le infundía seguridad, fuese cual fuese el resultado ellos estarían juntos, la ida a Grecia no había sido sólo para engendrar un niño, había sido para unirlos a ambos, para recobrar el tiempo perdido y estaban a punto de saber si aquel viaje había logrado uno de sus tantos propósitos. Harry la asió más hacia él, logrando que ella lo mirase profundamente consiguiendo tras esa mirada toda la seguridad que le faltaba, suspiró y delicadamente comenzó a abrir el sobre, sacó de este una hoja con algunos números y palabras, leyó rápidamente el contenido y su mirada quedó fija en un punto específico de aquel papel, dirigió su mirada a Harry y vio que este también veía aquel punto. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudieron más que sonreírse y fundirse en un maravilloso beso. Ya era una realidad, Hermione Granger, futura Hermione Potter, estaba embarazada.

Cuando salieron de la clínica, en las cabezas de ambos aún rondaba aquella palabra "POSITIVO", logrando sacarles más de una carcajada. Por fin el sueño de ambos se hacía realidad, un hijo de ambos marcaba el inicio del camino, el camino de la felicidad.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero a diferencia de algunos países o Universidades, yo no tengo vacaciones de Semana Santa y he tenido que arreglarmelas para reescribir la historia, pues como les dije tuve un problema con el computador y tuve que empezar de nuevo, pero gracias a Dios tenía mis apuntes en la agenda, de todas formas no quedó igual a la primera versión, me gustaba más esa, pero esta sé que también les gustará.

Como habrán visto, la historia está acabando y aún queda la incógnita sobre Ron ¿logrará recuperarse? ¿Ustedes que creen? Yo ya tomé una desición, por lo que el último capítulo estará aquí mañana, siempre y cuando considere suficientes lecturas o reviews, de ustedes depende.

Un beso a todos los que leen mi historia y recuerden que pronto estaré con una nueva historia.

Besos

**JaNnYtA**


	12. Epílogo: 19 años después

**Epílogo: _19 años después._**

Estaba nerviosa, no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa en ninguna otra etapa de su vida, ni siquiera el día de su primer matrimonio. Nerviosa por temor a que todo fuese un sueño y que despertaría justo en el momento en que el sacerdote los uniría como "marido y mujer" y ella sabría que todo no era más que otro de sus sueños, pero sin duda este era el mejor de todos porque ella estaba esperando un bebé, un hijo del mejor de los hombres que hubiese conocido en sus veintitantos años de vida, un hijo de aquel que siendo sólo un niño de 11 años la salvó de un Troll de las montañas durante su estadía en Hogwarts, niño que más tarde se convirtió en su mejor amigo y en un adorable jovencito que salvó al mundo de aquel ser tan despiadado que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, pero eso era parte del pasado, pues en tan sólo unos minutos ella saldría de aquella habitación y en compañía de su padre caminaría hasta el hombre de su vida y se unirían para siempre, porque así es como debía ser, así es como todos quisieron que fuese y ya nada debía interponerse entre ellos, el destino había hablado y esa era su última palabra, a menos que todo fuese un sueño, pero no lo era; se lo confirmó un leve toque en su hombro derecho sacándola de sus recuerdos.

— Sirius, no te sentí entrar— saludó con una sonrisa la castaña al mayor de sus hijos.

— Lo siento mamá si te asusté, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué haces?— preguntó el apuesto joven de no más de 19 años, de ojos color avellana como los de su madre, pero con el cabello tan o más desordenado y oscuro como el de su padre.

— Veo algunas fotografías, estaba digamos que recordando un poco el pasado— aclaró ella haciendo un espacio a su hijo para que este se sentara junto a ella. — Es que me parece que fue tan sólo ayer que me casé con Harry y tú estás tan grande, el que hoy planees presentarnos a tu novia ha hecho que recuerde que tan rápido pasan los años.

— Los años pueden pasar muy rápidos mamá, pero por ti no pasan, estás tan hermosa y joven como en el día de tu boda— comentó el joven abrazando a su mamá y observando una fotografía en la que se veía a Hermione retocando los últimos detalles de su albo vestuario. — Lamento mucho no haberles presentado antes a Carla, pero ya sabes que por cosas del trabajo no habíamos podido venir juntos y además, me gustaría darles una sorpresa a ti, a papá y a todos los demás.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con sorpresa y con a todos los demás?— preguntó ella mostrando su habitual curiosidad, provocando la risa de su hijo.

— Si te digo de que va la sorpresa, dejaría de ser sorpresa, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche como todos y con todos me refiero a que he invitado a los Weasley, los Roberts y los Thomas. Kreacher y Pinky me han ayudado a preparar la cena de hoy, no tienes de que preocuparte, aunque la verdad quien más me ha ayudado ha sido Pinky, Kreacher está demasiado viejo, estoy convencido de que él no morirá hasta que papá le prometa que colgará su cabeza junto al retrato de la Sra. Black en Grimmauld Place, deberías tratar de convencer a papá, de verdad que me da mucha pena ver tan débil al pobre elfo, los abuelos también están de acuerdo conmigo, más el abuelo que la abuela, pero ella también cree que ya es hora de dejar partir a Kreacher.

— Tienes razón hijo, yo también lo he estado pensando, pero me he encariñado tanto con Kreacher, no me gustaría hacerle eso, no puedo hacerme a la idea de verlo pegado a la pared de la casa. Pero tal como dices, es hora de dejarlo partir. Iré a hablar con tus abuelos para que me ayuden a convencer a tu papá.

Con la mirada resuelta, se levantó rumbo al salón de su casa, donde colgado encima de la chimenea, se encontraba un enorme cuadro de una pareja que sonreía alegre a la castaña; él, de cabellos oscuros y desordenados, con ojos color chocolate ocultos tras unas redondeadas gafas y ella, con un largo y brillante cabello rojizo, el rostro ligeramente cubierto de suaves pecas e iluminando su cara, dos deslumbrantes esmeraldas que acompañaron la trayectoria de la castaña hasta que esta estuvo sentada frente a ellos en un amplio y cómodo sillón café.

— Buenos días Hermione— saludó en conjunto la pareja.

— Buenos días Lily, James— respondió con una sonrisa a sus suegros— Sirius me ha estado hablando sobre Kreacher—informó— creo que tiene razón, ya es hora de dejar partir a Kreacher, es un elfo demasiado viejo y creo que lo único que lo mantiene vivo es la esperanza de algún día ser decapitado y usado como adorno de las paredes de la antigua mansión Black.

— Sí, ya es hora de dejarlo ir, él se ha esmerado en ser un buen elfo y ha reparado todo el daño que alguna vez le causó a Harry, para creer eso sólo basta con vernos a nosotros— comentó Lily sonriendo, provocando que Hermione nuevamente se enfrascara en sus recuerdos.

"…_los declaro marido y mujer…_— _la voz del sacerdote se escuchaba lejana, ella sólo era conciente del hombre frente a ella, hombre que después de varios años y experiencias, por fin era su marido. Él la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y poco a poco se acercó a su rostro, acunando sus mejillas entre sus grandes y cálidas manos, la mirada resuelta y llena de amor, los labios curvados en una única sonrisa, reservada sólo para ella. Un "Te amo", fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir los labios de su ahora marido y eso fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo, que ya no todo era parte de su subconsciente, que ahora todo era parte de su vida real; cuando se separaron, ambos, inconcientemente, unieron sus manos en el vientre de Hermione, reuniendo en ese lugar a toda la familia Potter Granger, ahora sí estaban completos y el último deseo de Ron estaba pronto a cumplirse. Ron, hace semanas que no sabían de él, sólo un par de lechuzas habían llegado con algo de información, contando que estaban investigando alguna cura definitiva para sus males y que junto a algunos nuevos amigos, estaba pronto a iniciar un viaje alrededor del mundo para reunir más información. _

_Unos fuertes aplausos, pétalos de rosas y algunos granos de arroz, los sacaron de su burbuja; los pocos invitados que los acompañaron hasta Grecia, se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja, la recepción se llevó a cabo en el restaurante al que acudieron aquella vez en que la castaña llegó en compañía de Ron, pero bien sabía que aquel era otro, aquella vez en que después de un __vals y una botella de vino, ambos descubrieron que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Una vez los invitados comenzaron a retirarse, Harry y Hermione decidieron que era hora de que ellos también se fuesen, caminaron cogidos de las manos hasta la playa y pasearon en ella durante algunos minutos, recordando en aquel lugar su primera vez, la primera vez que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a otro, la primera vez que se sintieron de verdad completos, la primera vez que fueron capaces de decirse "te amo" a la cara, la primera vez que supieron que ellos estarían juntos por siempre._

_Después de algunas horas llegaron hasta la antigua casa de los Potter; Harry, haciendo gala de las costumbres maritales, alzó a Hermione entre sus brazos y cruzó el umbral, entrando por primera vez a su hogar como la familia que ahora eran. Harry caminó hasta el dormitorio que ocuparon en su primera visita aún cargando a la castaña entre sus brazos, planeaba dejarla sobre la cama, pero esta ya estaba ocupada. Se detuvo secamente, causando asombro en su esposa que lo miró curiosa, ella se acomodó para seguir la dirección de la mirada de su esposo y sonrió, pidió a Harry que la bajara y este casi sin reaccionar lo hizo, aún seguía un poco perdido, por lo que Hermione caminó hasta la cama y cogió el enorme cuadro que ahí se encontraba, lo enderezó y acomodó para que quedase frente a Harry y a ella sin necesidad de estarlo sujetando y volvió a tomar posición junto a su marido que miraba el cuadro como si no hubiese visto jamás un cuadro con movimiento._

— _Hola Lily_— _saludó Hermione_— _Hola James, un gusto conocerte por fin._

— _Hola Hermione_— _saludaron ambos a la vez_— _un gusto también conocerte_— _respondió sólo James._

— _Harry, ¿no dices nada?_ — _interrogó Hermione a su esposo. _

_Harry no respondió, ella entendía lo difícil que debía ser ver aquello, lo que siempre soñó hecho por fin realidad, el auror por primera vez sería capaz de hablar con sus padres y compartir su felicidad con ellos, pero debían darle tiempo para que asimilara todo, ella aún no comprendía cómo es que el cuadro había llegado hasta ahí, ella sabía de su existencia, pero tenía entendido que aquel cuadro estaba en algún lugar en Grimmauld Place, sin duda alguien lo había encontrado, reparado y lo había enviado como regalo, pero ¿quién?. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al cuadro, esperando que sus ocupantes tuvieran la respuesta, pero antes de articular cualquier palabra, notó un sobre blanco que se encontraba sujeto al marco, lo cogió y abrió para leer su contenido, era una tarjeta de felicitaciones:_

"Muchas felicidades Sr. y Sra. Potter. Son los mejores amos que un elfo pudiese tener, ruego me perdonen algún día por todo el mal que les hice. Espero acepten este regalo como muestra de mi eterno agradecimiento.

Los mejores deseos para ustedes, sinceramente

Kreacher"

_La castaña estaba asombrada, jamás creyó un detalle así del elfo, se notaba que alguien había escrito la tarjeta por él, pero eso no quitaba el mérito al pequeño ser__ por semejante regalo. Desvió su mirada a Harry para comentarle su descubrimiento, pero se sorprendió al ver que Harry estaba llorando frente al cuadro mientras relataba a sus padres todos aquellos años en que estuvieron separados, aquella sería una noche muy larga, los Potter Evans necesitaban ponerse al día con sus vidas, pues los Potter Granger, apenas estaban comenzando, ya tendrían otras noches para celebrar"_

— Hermione, Hermione, ¡Hermione!- un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos- por fin reaccionas, hace rato que te estamos hablando.

— Lo siento James, los recuerdo hoy tienden a invadirme.

— ¿De qué te acordaste?- preguntó curiosa Lily.

— Del día de mi matrimonio con Harry, el día en que encontramos el regalo de Kreacher, el día que los encontramos a ustedes…

— El día que arruinamos su noche de bodas- interrumpió riendo James.

— Sí, pero valió la pena ¿no? Harry fue de verdad muy feliz aquel día.- contestó Hermione a la broma de su suegro- ahora que lo pienso, nunca me he enterado como es que Kreacher los encontró y cómo llegaron a ser uno de los regalos de matrimonio.

— Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de ello- respondió Lily- sólo recuerdo que un día volví de el cuadro en Grecia y me encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto, en aquel lugar habían montones de cuadros como nosotros y días después, un pintor comenzó a repararnos, cuando el trabajo estuvo completo, Kreacher llegó por nosotros y pagó al pintor una gran cantidad de dinero, luego nos llevó hasta Grecia y ustedes nos encontraron, la historia después la conoces.

— Yo recuerdo cuando nos encontró, mejor dicho cuando me encontró- comentó James- pues ese día yo estaba solo en el cuadro, Lily había ido a pasear a Grecia y yo acababa de llegar de la casa del Valle de Godric, recuerdo que Kreacher estaba buscando entre las pertenencias de Sirius en el ático, pues es ahí donde estábamos nosotros. Lo vi buscar algo casi con desespero hasta que estuvo exactamente frente a mí, al ver su cara de felicidad, debo admitir que me asusté un poco, Kreacher y yo jamás nos llevamos bien y tuve la certeza de que lo que él buscaba era justamente el cuadro de mí y de Lily…

— El burro por delante— comentó risueña Lily interrumpiendo el relato de su marido.

— Sí, tienes razón— acompañó él— entonces debí decir "el cuadro de Lily y de mí" — añadió con una carcajada que se vio acompañada por la sonrisa de Hermione y la molestia de Lily que lo fulminó con la mirada incitándolo a cambiar el tema o a sufrir las consecuencias, él entendió y prefirió seguir con el relato— como les decía, Kreacher estaba buscando justamente este cuadro y yo creí que lo hacía quizás para destruirnos, cuando vi que se acercaba aún más, fingí estar dormido y lo oí comentando que por fin nos había encontrado y que "este sería el regalo perfecto para el amo Harry", fue ahí que caí en la cuenta que Kreacher había realmente cambiado y que adoraba a Harry, pues estoy seguro que nadie hubiese tenido este detalle con Harry salvo quizás Hermione, pero que venga de Kreacher, lo hace aún más loable. Ese mismo día que nos encontró, limpió un poco el cuadro y nos guardó en la alacena junto a todas sus cosas, empezó a escarbar entre ellas y sacó una gran bolsa roja que por el sonido que hacía su contenido supe que debía ser dinero y una gran cantidad debo decir, ahí se puso a hablar solo otra vez diciendo "para qué quiero yo este dinero, si el amo paga a Kreacher por sus servicios, Kreacher ocupará ese mismo dinero para hacer feliz al amo, a mí no me sirve más que para hacerlo feliz a él" ahí yo ya estaba completamente despierto y llorando, me arrepentía por todo lo mal que había tratado a Kreacher junto a Sirius, ahora le debía respeto y me decidí a hablarle. "Gracias" fue lo único que me atreví a decirle, porque ninguna otra palabra venía a mí, eso era lo único que sentía, gratitud hacia el elfo; él me miró y tan sólo me dijo "el amo lo merece", luego me cubrió con una manta y cuando la retiraron ya estábamos en el estudio del pintor y Lily ya estaba conmigo.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste esto?- preguntó Lily a su marido.

— Porque ustedes nunca preguntaron- respondió simplemente él.

— Eso ahora es lo de menos- habló Hermione- debemos buscar la forma de convencer a Harry que haga la última voluntad de Kreacher real, quizás se le contamos esta parte de la historia él se convenza, es lo menos que podemos hacer por el pobre y viejo Kreacher.

— Entonces habrá un nuevo adorno en la mansión Black- dijo una voz desde la entrada del salón.

— ¡Harry!- saludó sorprendida la castaña, parándose para abrazar y besar a su marido que se estaba acercando a ella - ¿hace cuanto que estás aquí?

— Lo suficiente para haber escuchado la historia sobre Kreacher, ahora ya sabemos que fue lo que hizo con sus primeros sueldos, ya que con los últimos sólo se ha dedicado a malcriar a los chicos- dijo sonriendo a sus padres y esposa.

— Alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿no?- dijo James- ustedes son muy exigentes con ellos y a falta de nosotros para malcriarlos, me parece perfecto que Kreacher lo hiciera.

— Pero es demasiado haberles regalado a las gemelas el viaje ese que querían hacer junto a sus amigos, son demasiado pequeñas para salir solas de viaje- dijo Harry un poco molesto.

— Harry, Lily y Jane tienen 17 años, ya han terminado el colegio, saben perfectamente como defenderse solas y sabes bien que no van solas, James está con ellas y espero que no sigas poniendo peros, porque tu con tan sólo 11 años empezaste a vivir aventuras que ningún otro niño de esa edad pudo haber llegado siquiera a soñar, independiente de si estas eran más pesadillas que sueños, pero esas mismas aventuras te enseñaron a ser el hombre que ahora eres y has hecho un excelente trabajo educando a nuestras hijas, ellas están bien, debes estar tranquilo.

— Tienes razón amor- respondió Harry a su esposa- ellas se saben cuidar, espero que también sepan cuidarse de James, sobre todo Jane, no creo que haya sido buena idea permitir que viajaran junto a sus novios; por el novio de Lily no me preocupo, él me teme lo suficiente como para respetar a mi hija, pero James- bufó- él sabe que no seré capaz de hacerles algo, se aprovecha demasiado de la confianza que tenemos, pero créeme que ya la estoy perdiendo- la risa de sus acompañantes lo hizo callar.

— Harry, tranquilo- dijo ahora Lily- las niñas están grandes, saben perfectamente como comportarse y los chicos las respetan bastante, estará todo bien. Pero ahora, dejemos eso de lado y preocupémonos de Kreacher, entonces, ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a decapitarlo y colgar su cabeza en la mansión Black junto a Walburga?

— Se lo merece mamá, es lo único que él me ha pedido, creo que se lo debo. Si eso lo hace feliz, yo lo haré feliz- dijo Harry ocupando casi las mismas palabras de Kreacher con la situación del cuadro.

— ¿Cuando se lo dirás?- preguntó ahora Hermione.

Creo que hoy en la cena, cuando estén todos. Apropósito- dijo Harry- ¿alguien tiene idea que es lo que Sirius se trae entre manos con esto? Sé que quiere presentarnos a su novia, pero ¿para eso debe invitarlos a "todos"? No es que me moleste que vengan, pero me sorprende que Sirius quiera hacer de esto algo tan… público.

¿Crees que quiera pedir matrimonio a su novia?- preguntó ahora James, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, esa era una probable opción.

No lo creo- dijo Hermione- ellos apenas llevan un par de meses de novios, Sirius no es de esos que se toman las cosas tan rápido, aunque sí lo veo enamorado de Carla, pero aun así, no creo que tenga planes de casarse, al menos no tan pronto.

Bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta la cena entonces- dijo Lily en tono resignado, los otros acompañaron su gesto.

oooOOOOoooOOOooo

Las siete treinta de la noche; la casa de la familia Potter Granger ubicada en el Valle de Godric, sólo a unos cuantos metros de la antigua casa de los Potter Evans, se encuentra absolutamente en silencio, pese a los dos ocupantes de la vivienda, en la cocina se escucha un leve ruido, ese debió ser Pinky que ha regresado con Kreacher de las compras de último minuto que debían hacer.

Harry y Hermione se encuentran en el salón principal, hace ya bastante rato que están listos e impacientes por las novedades que pueda traer su hijo, saben que para este es importante que ellos conozcan a su novia, pero intuyen que esa no es la única razón de aquella masiva reunión familiar.

Suena el timbre y escuchan a lo lejos que alguien o algo quizás, depende como lo mires, se ha acercado a abrir, las familiares y alegres voces que acaban de llegar llenan la estancia de recuerdos, en las bocas de todos se siente el sabor a Hogwarts, a guerra, a sangre, a victoria, porque pese a todo lo sufrido, ellos fueron los vencedores y todos esos sabores ahora se disfrutan, porque gracias a ellos ahora están juntos, gracias a aquellos sabores es que son grandes amigos.

— Vamos a recibir a nuestra familia- dijo Hermione parándose de su lugar junto a su esposo, dándole a su vez su mano para ir juntos a saludar a los recién llegados.

— ¡Vamos!- respondió gustoso Harry cogiendo la mano de su esposa y comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo, donde sabía aún estaban entrando las visitas.

— ¡Harry, Hermione!- los saludó una femenina voz, en la que pese a notarse el paso de los años, aún no perdía el tono maternal que siempre fue dirigido hacia ellos.

— ¡Molly!- saludó la pareja a coro, fundiéndose con la anciana en un estrecho abrazo.

Poco a poco saludaron a los demás invitados, el Sr. Weasley, que se desplazaba gracias a una silla de ruedas (y no porque la necesitase realmente, sino porque le gustaba jugar con ella y a veces se encontraba tan cansado por la edad que prefería utilizarla, por consejo de su médico), también saludaron a los Thomas: Dean y Luna en compañía de sus hijas Estrella y Sol, Hermione sonrió al verlos y recordó aquella vez en que con Harry se rieron de sus amigos imaginando que tendrían más hijos, pero sólo tuvieron a las dos niñas, no quisieron más, eso habían dicho ambos, pues estuvieron de acuerdo en que dos niñas era suficiente desorden para una casa, ya luego se conformarían con los nietos, los que estaban próximos a llegar, Estrella ya está por su sexto mes de embarazo, pero su vientre parece ser de nueve, son gemelos. Junto a Estrella, camina su esposo, el hijo mayor de Seamus Finnigan.

También han llegado a la casa Martin Robbins y Ginny, que traen entre ellos a la pequeña Molly, una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes de no más de 6 años, pero con una inteligencia y perspicacia, que deja notoriamente visto que es toda una Weasley, pocos han podido salvarse de sus bromas, pues la pequeña ha aprendido del mejor, su padrino George Weasley, quien venía entrando un poco más atrás junto a su esposa.

Era una gran alegría tenerlos a todos reunidos, sin embargo, se extrañaban a los personajes faltantes, sus hijas menores estaban de viaje alrededor del mundo junto a sus novios y era más que obvio que no estarían en la cena, también se extrañaba a Ron, al ver todas aquellas melenas pelirrojas, algunas un poco decoloradas por la edad, no se podía evitar recordar que faltaba un personaje importantísimo para completar el grupo, más bien el trío. Cada vez que la familia y amigos se reunían, esto era lo que más extrañaban, hace cerca de 17 años que no tenían noticias de Ron, lo último que supieron fue que se encontraba en Sudamérica, lo buscaron por todos lados, pero jamás lo encontraron, no había señas de Ronald Weasley, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, pero jamás quisieron creer eso, la esperanza de que su bromista y pelirrojo amigo estuviese con vida se renovaba día tras día y nadie quería romper aquel deseo, Ron era un hombre fuerte y luchador, todos sabían que él no descansaría hasta mejorar por completo, lo que no se explicaban era por qué él había dejado de comunicarse con su familia y por qué no se dejaba encontrar.

El grupo pasó hacia el salón, para continuar la charla, recordaron viejos tiempos como cada vez que se reunían y obviamente, también recordaron a los faltantes.

Sirius Potter había citado a la gran familia a las 19:30hrs, para darles una noticia, ya eran las 20:00 hrs, y él no daba señales de aparecer.

— Hermione, ¿dónde está Sirius?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

— Ha ido a buscar a su novia, ella llegaba cerca de las ocho, deben estar por llegar- apenas terminó de decir esto Hermione, el timbre sonó nuevamente. Rápidamente Hermione se apuró a llegar a la puerta para recibir ella misma a su nuera, Harry iba junto a ella, ambos ansiosos. Abrió la puerta y ¡valla sorpresa!, eso sí que no se lo esperaban, frente a ellos sus sonrientes hijas y sus respectivos novios. Lily, con su largo cabello castaño, observaba a sus padres con sus aquellos hermosos ojos heredados de su padre, junto a ella estaba Jane, físicamente igual a su hermana, pero con el cabello ligeramente rojizo, dándole una tonalidad cobriza. Detrás de las gemelas, se podía ver a James y a Boris, cada uno detrás de su respectiva novia.

— ¿No les alegra vernos?- preguntó Lily, la menor de las gemelas.

— Eso parece- respondió su hermana- cómo no nos dejan entrar, cualquiera diría que no somos bienvenidas- dijo fingiendo una voz triste.

— Será mejor que continuemos con nuestro viaje, ha sido mala idea venir sin avisar- continuó Lily dando la vuelta fingiendo que se iba, los demás la siguieron.

— ¡No!- un gritó hizo que las gemelas se detuvieran y sonrieran la una a la otra, sabían perfectamente de quién era esa voz, sólo bastó una mirada más a la otra para ponerse de acuerdo, girarse y correr de vuelta a la fuente de esa voz, Harry. Las muchachas llegaron junto a su padre y se lanzaron de un salto a sus brazos, tal como lo hacían cuando eran pequeñas, Harry con mucho esfuerzo logró mantenerlas a las dos en altura, ya no eran tan pequeñas como antes, pero eso le encantaba de sus hijas, siempre se comportaban con él como sus niñitas.

— Suficiente niñas- la severa voz de su madre las hizo bajar- ¡yo también quiero un abrazo!- dijo ahora con la voz llena de dulzura, recibiendo entre sus brazos a sus dos pequeñas hijas.

— ¡Qué linda sorpresa!- dijo Harry uniéndose al abrazo- no sabíamos que vendrían hoy, jamás pensamos que dejarían de lado su viaje para venir hasta acá.

— ¡Cómo no venir papá!- dijo Lily- no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de conocer a la novia de James- el tono con que habló no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

— ¿Qué están tramando par de traviesas?- consultó Hermione- no quiero ningún tipo de broma acá en casa, al menos ninguna como la que le hicieron a la antigua novia de James, la pobre Ivón tuvo que usar peluca por más de dos meses, hasta que su pelo tomó su forma original. Nunca me han dicho cómo hicieron para cambiar el corte, quizás si hacemos modificaciones logremos dejar un corte fijo y que no sea intermitente- dijo Hermione un tanto orgullosa de sus hijas y curiosa a la vez de saber cómo habían sus hijas logrado hacer aquel curioso shampoo. Unas risitas llamaron su atención, observó y vio que tanto sus hijas como sus novios se reían, al parecer de ella, Harry también estaba comenzando a reír- ¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?

— De lo inocente que eres mamá- dijo Jane- ¿acaso crees que la broma que hicimos a Ivón se suponía debía cambiar sólo su corte de cabello? No, la intención era dejarlo intermitente, porque si no fuese así, ¿cuál sería la gracia?- Hermione rió con ellas, sin duda sus hijas habían heredado el espíritu bromista de los merodeadores.

— Bien, tienes razón, pero ahora tengan cuidado con Carla, se puede ver de lejos que su hermano es feliz con ella y no me gustaría que esta noche se arruine, si tienen planeado hacerle alguna broma, será mejor que esperen un tiempo, a que ella tenga más confianza con la familia.

— Sí mamá- respondieron las gemelas al unísono con voz cansina.

— Será mejor que entremos, dentro están los demás, ellos estarán gustosos de saludarlos- dijo Harry- ustedes también muchachos, pasen- dijo dirigiéndose tanto a James como a Boris- James, tus papás también están dentro, seguro también les sorprenderá verte acá.

— Claro tío- dijo James- pero mi papá si sabía que hoy regresábamos, él nos ayudó a llegar más rápido- aclaró para Harry.

— Ya veo entonces, la sorpresa era para nosotros y para Ginny- James asintió.

Ahora todos estaban en el salón, la llegada de los cuatro jóvenes fue recibida con entusiasmo, sobre todo por parte de los más jóvenes de la familia quienes se reunieron alrededor de las recién llegadas parejas para escuchar los pormenores del viaje. Kreacher también llegó a recibirlas, ellas eran sus favoritas, las gemelas habían traído un regalo distinto para Kreacher de cada país que visitaron, más bien, de cada ciudad distinta que visitaron, el elfo estaba feliz, las lagrimas cubrían su rostro, su mente se llenó de un solo sentimiento: _felicidad_, se arrepentía enormemente de sus acciones pasadas, si antes no hubiese sido un elfo tan amargado hacia mucho tiempo atrás que hubiese sido feliz, pero fue sólo con la llegada de Harry Potter y de Hermione Granger, que el conoció verdaderamente el significado de aquella palabra, porque fue capaz de vivir el sentimiento por él mismo.

— Kreacher- lo llamó Harry.

— Sí amo- respondió el pequeño ser con la voz entrecortada.

— Yo también tengo un regalo para ti- dijo el aún auror, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Harry al notar que el elfo iba a protestar, prefirió callarlo y hablar primero- no es nada material Kreacher, es sólo algo que sé que deseas desde hace mucho, algo que tengo el mal presentimiento que hará que con sólo escucharlo te separes de nuestro lado, pero sé que si te vas, te irás feliz. No es tu libertad la quiero darte, hace mucho que te informé que eras libre de irte y tú decidiste quedarte. Has estado más de 20 años conmigo, quizás los primeros años fueron difíciles para ambos, para nadie es secreto que no nos llevábamos bien, pero ¡míranos ahora!, somos dos grandes amigos que disfrutan tomar el té y recordar tiempos pasados, disfruto de tu compañía tanto como de tus historias sobre Sirius y mi papá cuando eran jóvenes, tú me has acercado a mi pasado más de lo que cualquier otra persona ha hecho. El día de mi matrimonio con Hermione, encontré el regalo más maravilloso que me han hecho, aparte de mis hijos claro- aclaró tras ver la mirada de Hermione y de sus hijas- el tener este cuadro junto a mí- indicó el cuadro sobre la chimenea- ha significado conocer a mis padres, compartir mi vida con ellos y de alguna forma recuperé todo el tiempo perdido, ya casi no recuerdo esos años en los que ellos no estuvieron conmigo, soy conciente que jamás podré abrazarlos o besarlos como cualquier hijo hace con sus padres, pero el saber que ellos están aquí- señaló su corazón- y aquí- señaló nuevamente el cuadro- hacen que me sienta realmente completo, mi familia está realmente completa y tú mi querido Kreacher, eres el artífice de esto, te preocupaste de mi felicidad y ayudaste a completarla. Por eso yo, Harry Potter, frente a toda mi familia, te prometo que llegado el día de tu muerte, cumpliré tu deseo de dejarte descansar junto a la Sra. Black en Grimmauld Place…

— ¿Y eso incluye dejarlo como adorno de pared?- dijo una voz conocida por casi todos desde la entrada del salón.

Todos se giraron a ver al hombre en la entrada, esa voz era demasiado familiar, aunque había cambiado un poco, ahora era mucho más ronca, pero… ¿cómo era posible que él estuviese ahí?, hace años que no sabían de él, hace años que soñaban con el día en que lo verían entrar por alguna puerta y ese día por fin había llegado.

— ¡Señor Ron!- saltó Kreacher, el único que se veía menos sorprendido de todos- que gusto el tenerlo por acá, pase, pase- lo invitó.

— Gracias Kreacher y felicidades, tu último deseo acaba de ser cumplido. Veo que están todos sorprendidos de verme.

— No es para menos- dijo la voz de Sirius a la espalda del pelirrojo- hace años que no saben de ti.

— Tienes razón Sirius- la voz de Harry se escuchó algo ronca- han pasado años sin ver a nuestro amigo y ahora él llega con intenciones de matarnos de un paro cardíaco- Harry se acercó y abrazó a Ron- Bienvenido Ron, bienvenido a casa.

— Gracias Harry- respondió al abrazo, el saludo fue como si los años no hubiesen pasado entre ellos, como si aún fuesen los jóvenes que se felicitaban por haber ganado la guerra.- Mamá- dijo el pelirrojo separándose de Harry.

— Ron- dijo la mujer con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, fundiéndose en un apretado abrazo con su hijo- ¿Por qué no dabas señales de vida? ¿Por qué no respondías nuestras cartas? ¿Por qué jamás viniste a visitarnos?- comenzó a regañarlo.

— Para Molly, ya tendrá tiempo de contarnos todo, ahora déjame disfrutar también de mi hijo- habló el .

Posterior al abrazo del Sr. Weasley, le siguió Hermione, Ginny y Luna, las tres con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, también saludó a los demás miembros de la familia y presentaron también a los nuevos integrantes, o sea, a los menores de 19 años. Un leve carraspeo interrumpió las presentaciones, todos se giraron a mirar.

— Bueno familia- habló Sirius- en vista que ya tengo la atención de todos, me gustaría presentarles a alguien.

— Espera un poco Sirius- interrumpió Ron- creo que yo debo hacer las presentaciones primero.

— Adelante tío Ron- afirmó el primogénito de los Potter.

— Para empezar, creo que debería disculparme por todos estos años en que han estado sin noticias mías, bien saben que junto al grupo de investigación de Egipto, comenzamos un viaje para investigar algo más la extraña enfermedad que me aquejaba.

»En Egipto logré averiguar una forma de mantener a raya los síntomas, de alejarlos un poco, pero para ello debía estar constantemente tomando cierta poción muy difícil de preparar, eso sólo me mantuvo por algún tiempo, pues al parecer mi enfermedad era mucho más potente que las que tenían registro en aquella parte del mundo, quizás se debía al hecho de haber yo recibido tanta maldiciones durante la guerra. Fue por ese motivo que decidí emprender viaje, mis compañeros de investigación no pudieron acompañarme durante toda la travesía, sólo una de ellas me siguió, Catherine- el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y llamó con la mano a una mujer que se escondía en las sombras del pasillo junto a Sirius y a otra silueta. La mujer se acercó y tomó la mano de Ron- ella familia, es mi esposa- presentó a la mujer de delicadas facciones, ojos azules y pelo castaño- ella se encontraba haciendo su practica de medimagia en Egipto y decidió seguir conmigo en la búsqueda de una cura para mis males; estuvimos en varios países, en algunos habían registros semejantes a mi enfermedad pero en ninguno había una cura definitiva.

»Poco a poco, comencé a sentirme mejor, quizás debido a la poción que aún seguía tomando, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que no era justamente debido a eso, algo nuevo estaba naciendo en mi corazón y descubrí cuán enamorado estaba de Kathy, le pedí que fuese mi esposa y nos casamos al poco tiempo después, decidimos que era hora de establecernos en algún lugar, ambos necesitábamos encontrar un trabajo y de alguna forma seguir con la investigación; buscamos por algún tiempo algún lugar donde vivir y llegamos a Isla de Pascua, una isla preciosa donde habita un pueblo que aún cree en sus leyendas y vive a concho sus costumbres, ese era el lugar perfecto. Conseguimos una casa y trabajo para ambos, Kathy de medimaga y yo de instructor de vuelo, en la isla hay una pequeña comunidad mágica, aunque la mayoría de los jóvenes sigue estudios en otros lugares, lejos de la isla. Mis alumnos eran prácticamente muy pocos, generalmente niños que aún no debían irse a estudiar y adultos que habían perdido toda práctica con la escoba.

»Éramos sin duda felices, pero fuimos realmente felices al escuchar una de las antiguas leyendas en la que hablaban de una antigua guerra, en la que uno de los guerreros se vio aquejado de un extraño mal que los demonios le habían enviado, el guerrero comenzó a enfermar, la vida lo consumía lentamente y él tenía como última misión dejar a un hijo en la tierra para que este continuase la lucha por su pueblo, por su gente, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, él joven moría lentamente y notando la tristeza que había a su alrededor, todo por su propia causa, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y morir sólo. Un día, sin avisar, sin despedirse de nadie y sin dejar rastro alguno, el joven guerrero se alejó, nunca nadie más lo vio, algunos decían que su espíritu los visitaba de vez en cuando y les daba fuerzas para seguir luchando, otros decían que los demonios habían venido a buscarlo, eran muchas las historias alrededor de la partida del guerrero, ninguna de ellas correcta.

»Pasaron los años y el guerrero había comenzado a ser olvidado, sólo los más cercanos a él lo recordaban, sus padres, hermanos y amigos aún lo mantenían con vida en sus corazones, por eso a ninguno de ellos le sorprendió verlo llegar en un bote a la orilla de la playa, el guerrero, ahora más maduro, venía en compañía de una mujer y de una pequeña niña, la pequeña era la digna mezcla de ambos rostros adultos. El guerrero, había recuperado su salud y había logrado tener su propia familia. Ante las curiosas miradas de sus amigos y familiares, contó que había descubierto la cura: _Amor, olvido y más amor._ Lo primero fue encontrar a la mujer correcta, aquella por la que su corazón latiera nuevamente sin razón alguna, ni siquiera por la razón de existir, sino que latiera sólo por darle a entender al otro corazón cuánto deseaba estar a su lado. Lo segundo, fue olvidar, poco a poco olvidó su pasado, sus propósitos, su familia y sus amigos; tiempo después aún recordaba su pasado, pero ya no dolía recordar cuán lejos estaba y supo que lo que debía olvidar era el dolor que le causaba el tenerlos lejos. Los años habían pasado para el guerrero, ya había conocido a la mujer perfecta para él y milagrosamente esperaban un hijo, al nacer este, una niña, los recuerdos de su pasado nuevamente atacaron su corazón, pero ya no era doloroso, el ver la cara de su pequeña hija, le recordó el rostro de su madre, el pelo de su padre, los ojos de su hermana, la sonrisa de su mejor amiga y la valentía de su mejor amigo, cada pequeña parte de su hija, le recordaba que había alguien a lo lejos que aún esperaba por él y que soñaban que él algún día regresaría, ese sentimiento lo acompañó durante años, hasta que un día se sintió realmente bien, ya no se sentía débil por las mañanas, ya no sentía dolor, ahora era nuevamente el guerrero fuerte y luchador que un día hace muchos años, había abandonado su isla, su hogar, y entonces, decidió regresar y presentar a sus seres queridos su propia felicidad, su propia y milagrosa cura.

»Bueno familia- Ron cambió el tono de su voz- esa es también mi historia, tal como ocurrió con el guerrero, también yo encontré a alguien por quien mi corazón late, también debí aprender a olvidar el dolor que me causaba tenerlos lejos y debía aprender a compartir mi corazón con mi hija- volvió a mirar hacia atrás y la persona junto a Sirius dio un paso hacia delante- ella es Carla, mi hija-presentó a la joven de unos 17 años, cabello pelirrojo como el de su padre, ojos azules, pero su rostro era igual al de su madre, era una joven hermosa y él era un padre orgulloso- como les decía, debí aprender a compartir mi corazón, ahora tenía dos personas a quien amar, por las cuales debía seguir luchando, poco a poco comencé a extrañarlos más a ustedes, a medida que Carla iba creciendo recordaba mi propia niñez, recordé a mi familia, a mis amigos y quise volver, pero aún no era el momento, yo aún no estaba listo, eso me decía mi cuerpo y por eso esperé. Carla creció, fue al colegio, estudió en Beauxbaton, como su madre y apenas salió del colegio comenzó a tomar algunas clases en el Hospital mágico de New York, ahí fue donde conoció a Sirius- el joven se acercó también y tomó la mano de su novia- mi pequeña cada vez que nos enviaba una carta, nos contaba sobre este joven que había conocido en el hospital y que le gustaba muchísimo, jamás supimos su nombre, ella nunca nos lo dijo en las cartas, sólo sabíamos que tenía 19 años, que era estudiante de medimagia, que era de Londres y que estaba haciendo trabajos de verano en New York. Con Kathy decidimos que sería buena idea conocerlo y dijimos a nuestra hija que lo invitara a la Isla. El día en que llegaron yo me sentía muy bien, desperté temprano en la mañana, mucho más descansado, como jamás me había sentido en mi vida, lo asocié a la emoción de ver a mi hija y a su amigo. Me vestí rápidamente y preparamos todo para recibir a nuestro invitado, llegada la hora en que debía llegar el avión en que venían, fuimos a recibirlos, primero vi a mi hija, tan hermosa como siempre y detrás de ella, venía Harry, pero cuando lo vi mejor, me di cuenta que era Hermione, me dije "No, eso es imposible", volví a mirar y vi que eran ambos, supe de inmediato que aquel joven era un Potter Granger, cuando estuvieron junto a mi, él sólo me sonrió como si me conociese de toda la vida, reconocí la misma sonrisa de Harry en él y la mirada inquisidora de Hermione.

_Mucho gusto ¿Sirius Potter?- tantee probando suerte con el nombre__, pues recordaba de una de las últimas cartas que recibí, que aquel era el nombre del hijo que esperaban. Él me miró sorprendido y desvió su mirada a mi hija que me veía de la misma forma._

_El gusto es mío Sr. Weasley- saludó él cortésmente, aun algo sorprendido, su semblante lentamente comenzó a cambiar y una mirada de reconocimiento, me indicó que él por fin había logrado asociar mi rostro y apellido a algo o alguien conocido- Tío Ron- me dijo sonriente y me envolvió en un abrazo, de esos característicos de mi madre._

_¿Se conocen?- preguntó sorprendida mi hija._

_No, acaban de conocerse- respondió mi esposa, ella conocía mi historia y sabía muy bien quién era el muchacho junto a nosotros._

_Buenos días Sra. Weasley- saludó a mi esposa él también._

_Buenos días Sirius, ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? Porque Carla jamás nos dijo como te llamabas- preguntó curiosa Kathy._

_Sí, ese es mi nombre, aunque el segundo- respondió mirándome con una sonrisa- mi primer nombre es Ronald, soy Ronald Sirius Potter Granger, pero todos me llaman Sirius para no crear confusión con otro Ron- sonreí y me sentí de verdad feliz, nuevamente recordé a mi familia y supe que no me habían olvidado que aún me recordaban con amor y que esperaban mi regreso, el sentir todo aquello me llenó de nuevas fuerzas y sentí que por fin era hora de regresar._

»Caminamos todos de regreso a la casa, ahí Sirius nos puso al día con las historias familiares y nosotros también contamos nuestra parte, ahí ellos nos contaron que estaban ya de novios y no pude más que sentirme feliz por ellos, sabía que mi niña no encontraría un hombre mejor. Desde ese día comenzamos a planear nuestro regreso, nos preocupamos de dejar todo bien en la isla y acá estamos, así que familia, disfrútenme todo lo que quieran porque no volveré a partir.

— Creo tío Ron, que no me has dejado presentar a mi novia- dijo Sirius fingiendo estar molesto.

— Lo siento, pero te ahorré la vergüenza, ¿no crees?- ambos rieron y luego dirigieron la mirada hacia los demás.

Todos tenían la mirada triste, muchos lloraban aún, algunos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, otros estaba inexpresivos, pero sin duda el ambiente era de felicidad, por fin después tantos años estaban todos reunidos y completos.

— Sirius- habló Hermione, él la miró- gracias, esta es la mejor sorpresa que nos has dado- dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su hijo llevando en el abrazo también a Carla.

La velada se llevó amena, los viejos amigos se contaron sus vidas, se pusieron al día de los nuevos y viejos proyectos, tal parecía que no hubiesen pasado tantos años separados, fue como si sólo hubiesen dejado de verse algunas semanas, porque ¿a quién le importa que pasen años sin ver a una persona, cuando sabes que el cariño entre ambos es algo que jamás podrá desaparecer, cuando sabes que esa persona está dispuesta a todo por ti y que tu lo estás también por esa persona?

Allí, en aquella casa, todos eran uno sólo, un solo ser, un solo sentimiento: _Felicidad _y todo gracias a que una vez a un pelirrojo, se le ocurrió pedir a su mejor amigo que embarazase a su esposa porque él no podía, y así fue, como después de diversos acontecimientos, todos descubrieron la verdad de sus corazones y el verdadero motivo de su existir.

Pasaron las horas desde aquella alegre velada, también los días y las semanas y así fue como llegó el día en que Pinky, apareció en la habitación de Harry y Hermione informándoles de la triste muerte de Kreacher, después de tantos años de servicio, por fin el elfo descansaba en paz. Sacaron su cuerpo de la habitación que ocupaba y entre sus manos descubrieron un sobre en el que se podía leer _Familia_, nada más, decidieron esperar por todos para ver el contenido.

Hicieron una hermosa despedida para el elfo, los más afectados eran James, Sirius, Jane y Lily, pues ellos habían crecido bajo los cuidados y mimos de Kreacher, les dolía dejarlo partir, pero sabían que ese era su mayor deseo; por eso ellos mismos se ofrecieron a llevar a cabo la última parte del ceremonial; los chicos se encargaron de, mediante un hechizo, separar limpiamente la cabeza de Kreacher del resto de su cuerpo, las chicas por su parte, prepararon el mejor lugar de la pared de la mansión Black para poner ahí la cabeza del último de los elfos que sirvió a la ancestral familia. Una vez cumplida la labor, observaron todos juntos la pared y pudieron ver cómo caían lagrimas de los ojos de la Sra. Black y que en el rostro del elfo, había una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Más tarde, todos se reunieron en la cocina de la mansión, que los albergó durante los años de la guerra. Aquel lugar traía más recuerdos que ningún otro, sobre todo a Harry, quien pese a los años, aún sentía el dolor por la pérdida de Sirius, su padrino, sin embargo era feliz, tal como los merodeadores deseaban.

— Familia- habló Hermione- Kreacher ha dejado una carta- dijo mostrando el sobre y sacando su contenido para leerlo frente a todos. Leyó:

_»__ Familias Potter, Weasley y Thomas: Hace más de 20 años que los conozco, sé que nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor de todos y me arrepiento de ello, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado por más que lo desee, sí pudiese hacer algo semejante, volvería atrás y cambiaría mi actitud, así para cuando ustedes me necesitasen yo no sería el gruñón elfo que conocieron en los tiempos en que el amo Sirius Black vivía. Me siento profundamente culpable por su muerte, si yo no hubiese hablado con las primas del señor, él amo Harry no hubiese caído en la trampa que lo llevó hasta el departamento de misterios ni tampoco el amo Sirius hubiese ido a rescatarlo, mi Sra. Black, siempre me acusó de ello, ella a pesar de no mostrar realmente los sentimientos a su hijo, ella lo quería profundamente y lloró su muerte tanto como ustedes, espero que ellos algún día se encuentren y recuperen el tiempo perdido y sí quizás yo me los encuentro tras mi muerte, espero ellos sean capaces de perdonarme, tal como lo han hecho ustedes. Ustedes son los mejores amos que un elfo pudiese tener, nunca me han tratado como un sirviente ni menos como un esclavo, por el contrario, me trataron siempre como a un amigo, como a un miembro más de su numerosa familia._

_Ahora, creo que ha llegado el momento de mi partida, soy un elfo viejo que ha vivido demasiado tiempo__, agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y traté de alguna forma de recompensar todas mis faltas, pero siento que no fue suficiente, aún así, cuando llegue el momento de partir, me iré feliz porque sé que ustedes son felices también y me causa gran satisfacción saber que he sido observador de todos las escalas que debieron subir para llegar a donde están, los veo y también soy feliz, porque conseguí una gran familia en donde jamás pensé encontrar una. Muchas gracias por todo, disculpen por todas mis faltas en el pasado e informen al señor Teddy Lupin de mi partida, él gustosamente ha escrito esta carta para mí un día que lo visité en Rumania, él querrá saber que he partido._

_Gracias y hasta siempre familia._

_Kreacher"_

Hermione terminó de leer con la voz entrecortada, Harry se acercó y la abrazó, ambos lloraban, en igual situación se encontraban los demás miembros de la gran familia que formaban, las palabras del elfo les habían llegado y deseaban desde el fondo de sus corazones que el pequeño ser por fin hubiese encontrado el perdón que tanto ansiaba, ellos no tenían nada que perdonarle, para ellos él también era parte de esa gran familia y ahora se le extrañaría, tanto o más que a Ron, pero sabían que Kreacher no regresaría.

Harry recordó toda la ayuda que recibió de parte del elfo en el pasado, lo mismo hicieron Ron y Hermione, los tres se miraron y compartieron el pensamiento: _"Kreacher había ayudado al destino a unir sus corazones, Kreacher había sido una de las piezas principales para mantener al trío a flote, era gracias al fallecido elfo que ellos ahora eran completamente felices y se lo agradecían enormemente, pues ahora, estaban concientes que sólo vendrían más y más momentos de felicidad."_

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado en subir el epílogo, pero después de subir el capítulo anterior, estuve un poco enferma y estuve haciéndome algunos análisis, aún no sé que tengo porque no he tenido tiempo de ir a revisar los análisis con el médico, porque he estado con exámenes en la Universidad y apenas he tenido tiempo de dormir, espero lograr mi disculpen por la tardanza y para compensarlas por ello, modifiqué el epílogo que primeramente era de 7 páginas y he llegado a las 13, había olvidado agregar unos pequeños detalles que incluí en esta versión. Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado, para mí fue todo un gusto escribir para ustedes, pese a que ya nadie parece leer por este lado de fanfiction.

Aprovecho de invitarles a leer mi nueva historia "Siempre Unidos" y por favor, dejen reviews, me encantaría saber que les parece la idea y saber si la continúo o no, porque hasta el momento no tiene reviews, eso me deprime algo, pero sé que han estado leyendo y ya hay varias personas que la tienen en alerta y/o en sus favoritos, pero eso no me dice mucho, espero sus comentarios tanto para esa historia, como también sobre el final de esta historia, espero haber cubierto todas sus dudas y si no, disculpen, debí pasarlo por alto.

También lamento no haber respondido los reviews, en especial a ti Sabri, pero de verdad he estado super ocupada con la U y con mi salud, prometo escribirte pronto y contarte los detalles de mi vida de este último tiempo, este capítulo va dedicado a ti. Besos, espero estés bien.

Bueno, me despido, esperando hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que se encuentren todos muy bien de salud.

Con cariño,

**JaNnYtA**


End file.
